


Hot for Teacher

by CassondraWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Come play, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heat Sex, Heat/rut, High School, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Rimming, Rut Sex, Sexual Harassment, Smut, Student Dean Winchester, Teacher Castiel, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenage Pregnancy, six year age difference, slick, unrequited Michael/Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 71,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean's 16th birthday came around he and everyone in his family was prepared for him to present as an Alpha. The last thing Dean had expected was to present at school  and as an Omega because he caught the scent of his True Mate. His True Mate none other than his sexy 22 year old Art History teacher Castiel Novak who Dean had been fantasizing about all year. Little did he know his teacher felt the same. Though it was a shock to Dean he didn't present as Alpha, with Castiel as his Mate Dean realizes he wouldn't change anything for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special Thanks to my Beta lotrspnfangirl she rocks! She also designed the AWESOME artwork! Much love Dani!!!! ;)

January 24th

Dean was woken up by his little brother bouncing on his bed. "Wake up Dean! Come eat your birthday breakfast before we have to go to school. How does it feel to be 16? You’re going to be presenting within the next week... how does that feel? Are you nervous?"

"Woah, Sammy, give me a sec to wake up." Dean sat up rubbing his eyes and ran his fingers back through his hair as he stretched. "Well, you will know how it feels to be 16 in two years." Dean reached out and ruffled his little brother’s hair, Sam batting Dean's hand away. "And I can't wait to present, to be an Alpha." Dean's chest puffed out. "Now get out of my room so I can get ready for school."

Half an hour later, Dean came downstairs to find his parents and Sam sitting at the table. His mom, Mary, got up and hugged Dean. 

"Happy birthday, Dean. I hope you know you're still my baby boy." Dean took in his mom’s Omega scent as she pulled him closer: peaches and lilies. It relaxes him. When he pulls away, his dad, John, is standing there and he pulls Dean into a one armed hug. He scents his Alpha dad, black coffee and leather. It makes him feel safe. 

They sit down at the table to enjoy breakfast and Dean is delighted to see that his mom had made all of his favorites: bacon, eggs, biscuits and gravy, along with apple tarts. Dean was in heaven. "So, Son, are you ready to present some time this week?” 

"Sure am Dad," Dean said around a mouthful of apple tart.

"Let me tell you Son... your first rut is going to be hell."

"John!" Mary chastises. "Dean could be a Beta or even a Omega." 

John laughs. "Look at him Mary! He's 100% Alpha." 

Dean was 6'1’’ with broad shoulders and muscles, sandy blond hair, and strong, dominant green eyes. Ignoring the dusting of freckles across his nose and cheeks, he had to agree with his dad. He was an Alpha, no doubt.

"You boys ready for school? We need to get going within the next 10 minutes!" Mary asked as she cleared the table. Dean and Sam ran upstairs to grab their book bags and when Dean came out of his room, Sam was standing there waiting.

"What's up Sammy?"

"Here Dean, I got you something for your birthday." He handed Dean a small package and Dean began to open it. A amulet necklace falls out into his hand; it has a humanoid head with bull like horns.The amulet is bronze and fastened on a black leather cord. Dean quickly pulled Sam into a hug.

"Thanks Sammy, it's really cool! You don't suck so bad... for a little brother," Dean said with a smirk before pushing Sam and running down the stairs, Sam followed right behind him laughing.

Dean and Sam are dropped off in front of Lawrence High and Dean slipped out of the car and grinned. It's Friday and his 16th birthday, it's going to be an awesome day, a day to remember. "Later Freshman! I'm going to go hang out with cool people."

"Later Jerk."

"Bitch." They laughed and went their separate ways, each towards their group of friends. As Dean turned the corner, he saw his best friends standing by his locker. Charlie, the energetic, nerdy redhead, ran up to Dean with birthday balloons in hand.

"Happy birthday Dean!"

"Thanks Charlie." 

"Happy birthday Winchester." Jo hugged him.

"Thanks Jojo." 

She punched Dean in the arm."Don't call me that!" Dean snorted and dodged another punch. He’d grown up around Jo, their parents were best friends and had known each other since their own childhood. Jo's mom, Ellen, was the school nurse and her step dad, Bobby, was the principal; her biological father died when she was still a baby.

"Happy birthday man!" Benny handed him a card. "It's from all of us." Dean opened the card and pulled out a $100 Visa gift card. His eyes widened and it took him a moment before he reached out and hugged them all.

"Thanks! Really, you all are the best friends a guy could ask for."

"Now don't go all soft on us Dean." Jo teased as they started walking to class. Dean was about to reply when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"You guys smell that?" They all stopped walking and turned to look back at him.

"What does it smell like?" Benny questioned. Dean draws in another deep breath, letting it out slowly before he answered, "Sandalwood and honey." The others breathe in and shake their heads. After a moment, Dean just shrugged it off.

"Come on guys, let's get to class before we are late," Charlie said and turned with Jo down one hallway towards their math room while Benny and Dean continued towards the garage for auto mechanics, the moment now forgotten.

Castiel Novak was sitting in the teacher’s lounge reading the paper when he froze and looked up. He inhaled deeply, the scent of fresh, crisp apples and cinnamon flooding his senses. He knows that most of the teachers are on scent blockers like himself, and he had worked at Lawrence High since the beginning of the school year. He’d been in contact with the rest of the faculty and he knew for a fact, _none_ of them smelled like _that._ He looks around once more and after noticing the window was open, he chalked it up to someone walking by outside and went back to reading his paper.

  


By lunchtime, Dean was going crazy; he kept smelling that wonderful smell whenever he walked down the halls. He was also starting to feel hot... Just great. He was getting sick on his birthday.

Castiel was starting to lose it. He had been smelling apples wrapped up in spicy cinnamon all morning. Every time he went to the teachers lounge to refill his coffee mug, there was that damn smell, the smell that made his mouth water. But now he was just getting aggravated at not being able to find the source of where the wonderful smell was coming. 

By last period, Dean didn't feel well. He was hot and only getting hotter, his body ached and he was sweating slightly. He stood by his locker, resting his forehead against the cold metal. At least this final class was his favorite class: Art history. 

 

When Charlie had first mentioned it, Dean had not wanted to take the class. But Charlie did, and she didn't want to take it alone, so with only a little bit of arm twisting, she talked Dean into it. When Dean had walked in and saw the teacher that first day last year, he decided quickly that he didn’t care if the class sucked; he would be more than happy to stare at that teacher for an hour a day, Monday through Friday. But as it turned out that Castiel Novak was actually pretty awesome. He was only 22 and had his Masters in Art History; he had started taking college classes when he was 16. He worked at the local museum, curating and helping design exhibits, and also worked with local art galleries, setting up shows when they needed him. But, as he told Dean's class, he had always wanted to teach art history. So there he was, giving it a try. Half of the class was taught in the classroom and the other half in the art room next door. 

Mr. Novak had black messy hair, stunning blue eyes, and a lithe runner's body, and from that first day he had been the star of all of Dean's mastabatory fantasies. It wasn’t even a question about signing up for his class again this year. 

Charlie came up behind him, snapping Dean out of his thoughts. "Hey there Dean! You don't look so good..."

"I don't feel so good Charlie. I think I'm coming down with something." 

"Aw man, that sucks. We were totally going to surprise you by taking you out to the movies, then burger and fries after!" 

"Yeah… I don't think I'm going to be able to do that today." Dean groaned as he felt a sharp pain shoot through his stomach.

"No worries! We can do it when you feel better." Charlie reached over and felt his head, pulling her hand back with a gasp. "Woah Dean! You feel hot! Are you sure you don't just want to go to the nurse and go on home?"

"No!" Dean said louder than he meant to.

Charlie smiled. "You just don't want to miss art history with Mr. Sexy-Teacher-Man."

"Shut up, Charlie." Charlie had it figured out during the first week of class that Dean had the hots for Mr. Novak. Dean admitted it, along with the fact he was more attracted to guys, and Charlie had told him she was a lesbian. They had been close since last year. Both were glad to have the other to talk to about those kind of things; things that they couldn’t with their other friends. They trusted each other to never hold back and always tell the other the full truth.

They took their seats in the classroom and Dean started looking around as he recognized that smell again…. rich sandalwood and honey. He started shifting in his seat, sweating a little more.

Cas had been at his desk looking over tests when he caught that scent _again._ He looked around, his eyes landing on Dean Winchester. Castiel dropped his gaze back to the papers, ashamed to admit, even to himself, that Dean has been his only masturbatory fantasy since he first laid eyes on him. He'd popped so many knots thinking of his green eyed student. 

When the bell rang, it broke him out of his thoughts and back to the class before him. "Good afternoon class. I thought that since it’s Friday, we should do something fun. As you can see, there are 28 questions on the board all dealing with the Renaissance period and all things we have been covering over the last month. We’re going to use the same teams we had last time, so I hope you all remember them, and I'm going to call you up one at a time. You can choose any question you want to answer and I’ll keep track of points. Once that's done, the winning team gets to choose the painting subject when we go next door and we will spend the rest of the period painting. Okay? Let's get started." 

The smell of apples and cinnamon was all around Castiel, almost overwhelming, like he’d just pulled a warm apple pie from the oven and every window was shut. Every time he breathed in the intoxicating scent, his senses went haywire from the smell. It was becoming harder to focus and he had a class to teach.

The longer class went on, the worse Dean felt. He continued getting hotter... He’s sweating bad now, his body ached and he _needed_ … something. He just wasn't sure _what_ that something was. On top of feeling crappy, he was drowning in the delicious earthy scent. 

Charlie elbowed him in the side making him grunt and look up over at his friend. Charlie nodded her head towards Mr. Novak; Dean looked at him. 

"It's your turn Dean." Mr. Novak was leaning against the chalkboard holding the chalk out. Dean got up and walked over to his teacher, taking the chalk from his hand. As Dean stood in front of the questions, his vision a little fuzzy, his breaths coming in small gasps. 

"Mr. Novak, I… I can't read this one." 

The teacher walked over and stood behind Dean, looking over his shoulder. "Whic-" 

Dean inhaled and cuts him off whispering, "You! It's you! I've been smelling you all day, sandalwood and honey." 

Then it hit Castiel: the sweet smell of apples and cinnamon that has haunted him all day. 

"I've smelled you all day long, too, Dean." Castiel leaned in a little closer and Dean tilted his head back, exposing his neck for Castiel to scent him. Which the teacher did, inhaling greedily, and he had to bite his lip hard to keep from moaning. 

Dean suddenly feels a burst of wetness slip from his hole, soaking his underwear and sliding down his thighs. Dean’s eyes widen in shock and he swallowed hard, another wave of heat rolling through his body.The scent of slick hits Castiel like a ton of bricks. Omega in heat. _His Omega in heat!_ Dean tried to lean back and the teachers stilled him with his hands on the student’s hips. He needed to get the other students out of here, without turning around because he was now hard as a rock. Speaking with his back to the class, Castiel cleared his throat and said, "Okay class, go on over to the art room and began painting. We don’t need to do this game… Everyone can choose what they wish! I will be in there momentarily." 

As soon as the last student cleared out Castiel spun Dean around. The student burried his face in the crook of Castiel's neck scenting him, the teacher doing the same.

"Oh God, Mr. Novak. You smell so good."

"Dean, you are presenting as an Omega…” Castiel took a deep breath, trying to keep his voice steady and hold Dean still. “ And you are going into heat and starting my rut. I'm on scent blockers and suppressants, but they don't work when you have smelled 'your Omega’ in heat..." 

Dean's heat addled brain finally registered what Mr. Novak is saying. 

He is presenting. He is going into heat. He is an Omega. 

Dean shook his head and stepped back, almost falling, but Castiel grabbed him on instinct, and pulled Dean forward into his chest. Dean breaths in deep, moaning as he feels a wave of heat along with fresh slick soaking him even more. Castiel growled as he took in the scent of fresh slick, and he swallowed again, trying to calm himself down. He wasi starting to think more like an Alpha than a level-headed person _'MateHeatFuckBreedMine'_ playing on a continuous loop in his thoughts.

He had never expected to find his mate at school, and Dean, _oh God, he smells so good._ “Dean,” Cas tried, his voice cracked and his arms shaked as he held the student out away from his body and tried to meet his eyes.

"Oh God, I thought I was going to be an Alpha, or Hell, even a Beta! But a MALE Omega?! Those odds are so slim... But there's no denying this," Dean said, plowing over Castiel speaking as he reached behind his own body and brings his hand back covered in a clear, shiny liquid. "Last time I checked this didn't happen to Alphas or Betas. They don't soak their jeans with SLICK!" 

The sight of Dean's hand made Castiel's Alpha go wild. Cas could feel his body responding and he wanted _so_ badly to taste his ripe little Omega’s heat. With shaking fingers, Cas took Dean's wrist and guided it to his mouth. His eyes darted up, meet with lust blown, verdant ones, and slowly he licked the palm of the Omega's hand, as he watched for any sign of discomfort as he tasted Dean’s sweet slick. Castiel moaned; his Omega tasted as good as he smelt, Hell, maybe even better. 

“Fuck, Dean,” Cas breathed out, his mind racing as the Omega leaned into his touch. He wanted, God he wanted, but Dean still has to make the choice. “Can…” Cas trails off, the Alpha inside him still screaming at him _“MateHeatFuckBreedMine”_ , and the rational part of his brain slowly succumbing. Dean made a small movement, a nod, and the Alpha immediately pulled the Omega flush to his chest. He wrapped his hands around Dean’s body, grabbed his hips and rubbed their clothed cocks together before Castiel slid his hands further and gripped Dean ass.

The Omega was pouring slick, his jeans completely soaked through. Dean groaned as a wave of heat washed over him again and he clung to the Alpha, whimpering against Mr. Novak's chest, "I'm so hot, I want, I _need."_

"Shhh... Shhh, my pretty little Omega. I will take care of you. I know exactly what you need." Castiel groaned, inhaling deeply once again. 

Dean purred against Castiel's chest, his inner Omega completely breaking through for the first time. "I know what I need. I need my Alpha's knot filling my ass full." 

The Alpha practically howled as he spun Dean around, and pushed him up against the chalkboard. Dean wrapped his arms around his teacher as he buried his nose in Castiel's neck, taking in his Mate's addictive scent. Castiel lifted Dean, the Omega wrapped his legs around his Alpha. Castiel nipped at Dean's neck and ran his teeth over where he would put his mating mark. Dean shivered as he produced fresh slick. The Alpha gripped Dean's ass tighter, biting his neck a little harder, as he rutted against him. They are both brought out of their heat and rut crazed actions when a voice spoke, causing them both to still. 

"Castiel? Dean? What's going on in here?" Ellen asked from the doorway, frozen as she stared into the room; Charlie had gone to get her shortly after Castiel dismissed them to go paint. After a few minutes, when neither Dean or their teacher hadn't joined the rest of the class in the art room, she started to get worried about Dean. Maybe he was sicker than they had thought... Worry won out and she peaked into the classroom. What she saw was Mr. Novak and Dean scenting each other and she knew right then and there that something was wrong. 

 

Castiel set Dean down, turning to look at Ellen, but kept him close. Dean plastered himself against the Alpha’s side and nuzzled at his neck, scenting him, almost unaware of their company. "Dean presented as an Omega and his heat has started my rut." Castiel explained, clearing his throat once. 

Ellen could smell it, the room thick with the scent of Omega heat and Alpha rut mixed together with arousal. "The bloodwork I took from you this morning Castiel... You're suppressant and scent blocker levels were perfect! That means… The only thing that could possibly cause this is..." 

"My ‘True Mate’s Heat’," Castiel finished and Ellen nodded. 

Dean began to whine, rubbing himself harder against Castiel. Charlie walked into the room and squeaked, "Are you okay, Dean?" 

"Yeah, ‘m fine Charlie.” Dean swallowed, trying to focus on the concerned question from his friend. “I presented as Omega and Mr. Novak is my Alpha, my ‘True Mate’. I'm in heat but it's okay, my Alpha is going to knot me real good." Castiel growled again grabbing his Omega hips scenting his neck.

"Okay boys, you can't do this in a classroom. I know there's no stopping you once a heat begins, and it would be crazy to try to come between True Mates during a heat and rut. So we are going to clear the halls." Ellen nodded at Charlie who took off to get the principal to help her do so. "And you two are going to go to one of the rooms we have set up in the basement for such an occasion. You’re also gonna stay there until school is over. Dean's heat will be momentarily calm and you can get to your house, Castiel." Ellen looks to the Alpha."I will make sure all your classes are covered next week... Now, I can't have you claiming Dean in the hall, so I can't let you two walk down together." Ellen turned to Dean who was almost crawling up Castiel’s side, his hands seeking purchase of the Alpha’s skin beneath his suit jacket.  
"You're going to run Dean, run down to the basement and into one of those rooms." Castiel’s Alpha perked up at the thought of a chase and Dean whined and pressed closer to Castiel.

"Don't want to, I wanna stay here with Mr. Novak. It hurts so bad." Ellen stepped closer and took Dean's hand, Castiel fighting the urge to growl because someone else is touching _his_ Omega. 

"Dean, honey, you need to do this. Get down to one of those rooms and Castiel will come to you and he can help you." Dean nodded once at Ellen and then took off running from the room. The Alpha growled and went to chase the scent of his omega, ready to knot and claim his Omega. Before he had the chance to move, Ellen stepped in front of him. "Castiel, I can tell you're a good man and a really good Alpha. I was there the day Dean was born, I've known him all his life, and he's like a son to me. You _better_ be good to him." Castiel meets her eyes and nods at her in understanding. Finally, Ellen steps aside and Castiel bolts out of the door, almost knocking down Bobby. 

Bobby walked in the room and looked at his wife. "Is it true? Is what Charlie told me true?" 

Ellen nodded. "Yes, Dean presented as an Omega and Castiel is his True Mate. I just did Castiel's blood work this morning and everything was perfect. The only thing that could have set Castiel into Rut is his True Mate’s heat." 

Bobby sighed. "Well, we need to call John and Mary." Ellen agreed and they walked together to Bobby's office to make the call, a call Bobby definitely was not looking forward to making.

  


Castiel was deep into the chase. Even if he had never been to the basement before, he would have been able to find it from Dean's scent alone. Castiel turned the corner to see Dean entering the elevator, Dean saw Castiel and his eyes went wide. He hit the button to shut the elevator as the Alpha set out in a dead run. The doors just barely close before Castiel reached them. He is not waiting for the elevator, that will just take too long, and he needed to get to his Omega _now._ He spun around and ripped open the door for the stairs.

As the elevator door opened in the basement, the Alpha was standing there out of breath and looking wild. Cas reached in and grabbed Dean by the waist, pulling him into the Alpha's warm hard body. "You're mine, little Omega." Castiel licked a stripe up Dean's throat and started sucking on his Adam's apple, Dean whimpered in response. The Alpha took the Omega's hand leading him to one of the rooms and shutting the door behind them. A bed is set in the corner of the room and Castiel can’t wait to have his Omega on it, writhing on his knot.

"Need you Alpha, so hot, need your knot," Dean moaned. He felt like he was on fire, and he quickly began removing his clothes until he was down to his slick soaked briefs, his cock strained, hard against the fabric. Dean looked back at Castiel and whimpered again. Castiel stripped down to his briefs in record time, he immediately crowded the younger Omega and pushed him up against the wall. The cold wall felt so good against Dean's overheated skin and he gasped, hands shot up to grip Castiel’s shoulders.

"You want my knot little Omega?" 

Dean began to rub all over the Alpha."Mmmm yes! Alpha, fuck me full, split me open with your knot." 

Castiel leaned down and pressed his lips against the soft skin of Dean’s throat, sucking it into his mouth, leaving behind a bright red bruise. He ran his tongue over the spot to soothe the hurt and moved, repeating the process as he left marks all over his Omegas neck and chest.

"In time,” Castiel whispered against his skin. “But first... can I taste you?" Dean nodded and Castiel sat down on the bed and hooked his fingers in Dean's briefs, sliding them off. The smell of slick was so intoxicating Castiel swore he could get drunk on it. The Alpha looked up at his Omega, as he licked his lower lip slowly. "Can I suck your cock?" 

Dean just moaned, the Alpha took it as an appropriate response and lifted Dean's hard prick in his hand, sucking at the tip and causing the Omega to buck into Castiel's mouth. Castiel took Dean's cock all the way down, humming as he went. Dean's hands gripped tight into Castiel's hair. Slick dripped down his thighs, his body responding as Castiel continued sucking his cock, running his tongue along the slit, licking away the pre-come that gathered there and driving his Omega wild with want. The Alpha speed up, curling his tongue around the head of Dean’s cock before he sucked him down to the base again.

"I'm gonna! I'm gonna!" Dean tried to pull Castiel off, but the Alpha just sucked even harder, groaning as the first splash of salty release touched his tongue as the Omega came hard down his throat. The Alpha popped off, licked his lips and looked up at Dean breathing hard.

"Turn around, I'm not through tasting you. Get on your hands and knees on the bed." Castiel growled.

Dean did as his Alpha told him, shaking and still a little dazed from the amazing blowjob... his first. Castiel settled on the bed behind Dean, spreading his Omega's ass cheeks apart to see his quivering pucker pouring slick. Castiel nipped the Omega’s ass cheeks, spreading them even wider before he started licking and sucking at his hole. The Alpha moaned at the taste, his eyes rolled back into his head. He gripped Dean's ass cheeks harder and delved in deeper, plunging his tongue in. 

The Omega mewled and pushed his ass against the Alpha’s face. Castiel growled against his skin, licking and sucking harder. Slick leaked down his chin, soaking his shirt collar. The Alpha reached up, letting his hand slide up the back of Dean’s thigh before he thrusted two fingers in and the Omega above him yelped, and pushed back on them. Castiel sat back, and watched as Dean fucked himself on the Alpha’s fingers. He added a third finger and watched as his hand and sleeve became soaked from the slick his Omega was producing.

"Please Alpha, please Mr.-"

"Castiel... Dean, I'm your mate now. Please, call me Castiel." 

"Please Castiel. Alpha, knot me." _‘KnotBreedMateNow’_ Dean whined with need, pushing back against Castiel harder.

Castiel stood up, slipping his hand from Dean’s body to remove his briefs. Dean made a soft whimper and laid on his back on the bed. The Alpha positioned himself, guiding Dean’s legs around his hips so he’s between his Omega's legs, and slicked up his cock with his slick soaked hand. They locked eyes, and slowly Castiel pushed into Dean, bottoming out in one long thrust. The Omega’s muscles tightened around the Alpha's long thick cock and the need for _faster, deeper, harder_ took over. Castiel gripped Dean's hips and pounded into him, slick soaked them both. 

"God Dean... So good, so tight around my cock. You're going to make me pop a knot in no time." 

"Want you, Castiel, Alpha. Want your knot, your come, your mark. Mate me Alpha! Knot me full! Breed me!" Castiel's Alpha howled _'KnotBreedMateMark'_ in time with Dean’s begging beneath him.

With a few more thrusts, Castiel's knot began to swell, catching on Dean's rim. Castiel rutted into Dean harder until his knot catched and his thoughts were nothing but _'MateKnotBreedClaimMineMineMine.'_ Castiel growled as he pumped his first load of come deep inside his mate, his cock pulsing and rubbing against Dean's prostate. The Omega mewled and came on his stomach and chest untouched, baring his neck to his True Mate. Castiel surged down and sunk his teeth in the Omega's neck, Dean doing the same to the Alpha. The Omega's blood filled Castiel's mouth as he continued filling his Omega. Just as the Alpha’s blood surged into Dean's mouth, his body was overcome by a second orgasm, and then things went fuzzy. 

When Dean came to, their positions have been switched and Deanwas lying on top of Castiel. Dean pushed up on his knees, the Alpha's knot still deep inside him. Castiel put his feet flat on the mattress so Dean could lean back against his thighs. Dean tugged on that Alpha's knot as he positioned himself, milking another load from Castiel. The Alpha grunted and rutted as the Omega moaned when he felt the Alpha's cock pulse and the wet warmth spread within him. 

"So how long are we going to be tied?" Dean asked, looking down at his Alpha, voice shot and breathless.

"Around 45 minutes. You were out for about 15, so about 30 more." 

Dean reached up and touched his neck where his mark was. "So... we are mates now, huh?" 

Castiel reached up and ran his fingers across his own mark.

"Yes... Are you okay with that?" Castiel asked, glancing away from Dean, his stomach twisting with uncertainty. 

"Yeah Cas... I think... I'm really okay with it." Dean gave him a small smile. He didn't know why... He just had this feeling deep down, something besides the fact that they were True Mates that made him feel like he was home.

"Cas?" 

Dean shrugged, "I think it suits you. Plus, Castiel is a hell of a mouthful to scream in bed." 

Castiel smiled. "I like it." 

Dean snorted and after a moment started to laugh. "I can't believe my first time was in The school basement." 

Cas laughed and nodded his head. "Mine too."

"So you had sex in your high school?" 

"No, just now. That was my first time too, Dean." 

"No way!” Dean’s eyes widened in disbelief. “You're a sexy as fuck Alpha! You could have all the sex you want." 

"I could... But I didn’t want to. I chose to wait until I found someone I connected with, and I always hoped it would be my True Mate. Though... this isn't how I imagined it going. I planned on dating you before I knotted and marked you." They both laughed and Dean smiled softly, thinking about the day's events.

"Happy birthday to me."

"Today is your birthday?" Dean nodded. "Happy birthday, Dean." The Alpha pulled the Omega down and gave him a slow, deep kiss. They explored each other’s mouths, their tongues tangling and massage the other. It was their first kiss, and it couldn't have been better.

"That was our first kiss," Dean said against the Alpha’s lips.

"I suppose it was, we have been doing things a bit backwards. Was it okay?"

"Perfect Cas, it was perfect." He pulled the Alpha into another kiss.

"I promise to get you a proper birthday present when you are no longer in heat or I'm no longer in a rut." 

"So seven days of this?" Dean grinded his hips down causing Cas to moan and throw his head back as he releases more come into Dean.

"Yes, when my knot goes down we should have about two hours before your next wave of heat hits and starts my rut again. So, as soon as we can separate we are going home." 

Dean laid back down on Cas' chest and hummed "home", scenting his Alpha. 

"Yes Dean, home. I think you will love it; two stories, five bedrooms with a basement and a two car garage. There’s even a hot tub and a pool." Dean yawned, nodding slowly. "Rest my sweet Omega. I will wake you when we can separate if you fall asleep." Castiel kissed Dean's head.

Dean laid there thinking... He had woken up that morning wanting his 16th birthday to be unforgettable, but he never imagined this. Presenting as an Omega, finding his True Mate--which happened to be his extremely sexy art history teacher-- and mating him in the school basement. Yeah, Dean Winchester's 16th birthday was definitely going to be unforgettable.


	2. Chapter 2

“I want to see him Bobby, there has to be some kind of mistake; Dean's not an Omega." 

"John, I assure you he is. Ellen was there." John and Mary turned to Ellen and she nodded.

"There's no denying it, he has presented as an Omega. His heat started Castiel's rut. I took Mr. Novak's suppressant and blocker levels this morning and they were perfect. Dean's heat is the only thing that could have triggered his rut, and only true mates can do that... You should know that John; Mary was on suppressants and blockers when Bobby and I introduced you guys and you caused her to go into a spontaneous heat."

"So tell me about this Mr. Novak," John growled. Ellen looked to Mary, then John before speaking. 

"He's a really great young man, only 22. He's a good Alpha; Castiel will respect Dean, value him. He will not treat him like a lesser man or property because he is an Omega." 

"Is Mr. Novak the art history teacher?" Mary asked.

"Yes," Ellen said while her husband was nodding beside her. 

Mary gave a knowing smile. "I noticed Dean staring at him during the last parent teacher conference we had with him, with a look of someone with a crush, but I brushed it off. He was a very sweet young man; he really liked Dean." 

John stood up. "Well, come on, let's go down there. They have had time to mate. Castiel will want to get Dean home before his next wave of the heat hits, and I want to meet my son's Alpha."

Bobby and Ellen led Mary and John down into the basement where the rooms are. As soon as they entered the basement, the smell was overwhelming: Alpha rut, Omega heat, arousal, all twisted together as ‘newly mated’. They noticed the door was still shut to the room Dean and Castiel occupied, so they sat down and waited for the couple. 

Castiel felt his knot slip free and his come started to leak out of his Omega and onto him. "Dean. Hey Dean... Wake up my little Omega." Dean yawned and sat up, he quickly realized that the Alpha's knot had gone down and slipped free. Together, Dean and Cas both pushed off the mattress and cleaned up best they could with what they had available to them in that room. "I live about ten minutes from here. We need to get home so I can feed and hydrate you before your next wave of the heat hits... I don't want you to get dehydrated.” Dean nodded and they finished dressing. When they exited the room they saw Mary, John, Ellen and Bobby sitting at a table. Castiel automatically put his arm around Dean and pulled him in closer. Ellen and Bobby he knew, but not the other two. The other male waiting for them was definitely Alpha, and his Omega was in heat. Dean looked at them, confused for a moment.

"Mom, Dad?!" 

Castiel loosened his grip, when he realized they were not a threat but Dean's family. Oh… but this was _not at all how he wanted to meet his mate’s family... Freshly mated, smelling of Alpha rut, slick, arousal... and not to mention the slick all over his face, shirt collar and sleeves. _‘Great way to make a good first impression’,_ the Alpha thought to himself._

John looked at the mark on his son's neck and then up at Castiel, his eyes slightly narrowed, everything about him screamed out that he was judging Castiel. "Mom, Dad... I presented today." Dean laughed a little nervously. "I'm an Omega. I went into heat and it started Cas' rut. He is on suppressants and blockers, which means... he's my True Mate." 

John broke away from the group and walked up to the other Alpha, his hand held out; Castiel took it. "John Winchester." 

"Castiel Novak. I really need to get Dean-" Castiel paused, not really knowing how to finish the sentence. 

"Home," Mary finished for him. "It's okay, you can say it Castiel. Dean's home is with you now. You're his Alpha, his True Mate." Mary touched his arm gently. "You seem like a kind Alpha, Castiel. Please, take care of my son during his first heat, they are the worst." 

"I will Mrs. Win-" 

"Mary, call me Mary." 

"I will Mary." 

Mary hugged Dean and kissed him on top of the head. John told Dean goodbye and then spoke to them both. "Next Sunday you two will be out of your… mating cycle… so Sunday, I expect you both at our house for dinner." John looked to Dean then to Cas. 

"Yes, Mr. Winchester." 

John nodded and they all left the basement. In the parking lot, Mary hugged Dean once more, and Castiel promised them again how they would be there at seven for dinner next Sunday. Then, after all of the goodbyes are done, Castiel led Dean to his car, a 2014 black Dodge Charger. 

"I like your car, Cas." 

"Thank you, Dean. Do you know how to drive?" 

Dean nodded. "Yeah, sure do! Dad taught me." 

"Well, as soon as you get your permit, you can drive it all you want." 

"Really Cas?" 

"Yes Dean, what's mine is yours. You're my mate now." 

__

  


Dean loved Castiel's house, and to both of their surprise, it was only two streets over from where Dean had lived with his parents and younger brother.

The first thing Dean noticed and liked was the open floor layout of the first floor. Everything was open, allowing Dean to see the state of the art kitchen --complete with a bar and an island that Dean already had dirty plans for-- and a dining room to the left with a large, wooden table and eight matching chairs around it. From around the corner of the mudroom was the living room, a large couch, loveseat and recliner were in a half circle around a large fireplace, with a huge flat screen TV above the mantle (Dean was sure that thing had to be at least 52 inches), and a plush, grey rug spread out between it all. On either side of the fireplace were two floor-to-ceiling bookcases filled with both books and movies. 

As they kicked off their shoes and Castiel led Dean forward with a hand pressed against his lower back, and he pointed out where the bathroom, closet, and basement door was --basement complete with a fully furnished bedroom and bathroom, plus a large unfinished space for storage. Dean took a few steps into the kitchen where Castiel got him a glass of water and pressed it into his hand, telling him to drink it all, and saw there was a glass sliding door that lead out onto a porch with a large grill. He smirked when he realized that the porch continued and there was a hot tub as well as a pool. Cas took the glass once Dean was finished and set it into the sink before steering Dean straight for the staircase at the back of the house. Dean half stumbled up the stairs, as he felt the telling pinpricks of his second wave of heat starting and the fire that Castiel’s touch gave to his skin. 

The second floor had three bedrooms and a bathroom at one end, but Cas took his hand and moved in the other direction where his -- _their_ master-- bedroom was. Castiel fished through his dresser and gave Dean a pair of fresh boxer briefs, a comfortable pair of sweatpants, and a T-shirt to put on. He told Dean to sit on a small loveseat that was set before a large bay window, he finished dressing while the Alpha went back downstairs and made them both some sandwiches. He also grabbed a bag of chips and two bottles of Gatorade before he took the stairs two at a time and joined the Omega on the couch. "Tell me some things about you Dean."

"Well, I love to read… and to spend my weekends watching movies and shows on Netflix. I also like playing online games with Charlie and Benny. Um… I love working on cars. I've been taking auto shop since I was thirteen, and I want to become a mechanic, maybe even teach auto mechanics." Dean's face saddened and his gaze dropped to the floor. "Or at least I did before I presented." 

Castiel put his hands on Dean's face and lifted it up so he was looking into his Alpha's eyes. "What makes you think being an Omega would prevent you from being an auto mechanic's teacher?" 

Dean shrugged and looked away. "Well, an Omega's job is to carry pups, keep the house clean, dinner cooked and your Alpha happy." 

Castiel laughed and shook his head. "I don't want a slave that pleases me, Dean. I want a mate that _challenges_ me. You want to be a mechanics teacher or an auto mechanic, and I don't want to hinder you. I want to help you achieve your goals." 

Dean smiled at that and looked up again. "So I can continue going to school? I just wasn't sure... I've seen, quite a few times actually, students present as Omegas and then next thing you know they're no longer coming to school." 

Cas shook his head, letting his thumb brush over Dean’s cheek. "Yes, being a teacher, I must insist on it. And also on you furthering your education in auto mechanics, or whatever you want if you end up changing your mind between now and then, when you graduate. I will be there for you, supporting you no matter what you decide to do. 

“I lost two really smart students who had really bright futures ahead of them just because they presented as Omegas and their Alpha parent no longer saw it fit for them to attend school. Both sets were traditionalist fools. I just really want to make it clear to you Dean, I am far from the traditionalist. I will always listen to what you have to say, your opinion will always matter to me, I will support you in any choice you choose to make and I would never, ever take your free will away." 

The Alpha's eyes were sincere as he spoke and slowly, Dean smiled. 

"Tell me some about you, Cas." 

"Okay... I love to paint, I have two older brothers that both also teach, my parents passed away three years ago in a car crash. I love to cook, hence the kitchen being the best room in the house, and... I have had a crush on you since the beginning of the school year." Cas mumbled the last part. Dean slightly blushed then smiled. 

"Really? Well, just so you know, I have had a huge crush on you too. You have been my _only_ masturbatory fantasy since the first day of school last year." 

"Yes, really. Dean, you are beautiful... My beautiful, beautiful Omega... Whom I also have spent many nights masturbating to." Dean giggled and Cas leaned in, his lips soft against Dean’s ear. "Can I kiss you?" 

"Mmm... yes, Alpha." 

Cas put a hand on Dean's cheek and gently ran the other through Dean's hair as he closed in on his Omega's lips. The kiss started off chaste but heated quickly. They kissed until their lips were red and swollen and they broke apart panting. Dean could feel the heat begin to rise, as it started to prickle under his skin, his body tensed and responded to Cas’ touch. Cas breathed in deep at the crook of Dean's neck and growled. 

"Your heat is starting to flare up again." No sooner than Cas spoke, Dean felt as a fresh wave of slick poured out of him. 

Dean groaned. "The worst part of being in heat is all this slick." 

Cas nipped at Dean's neck at ear. "I disagree. I would say it's the _best_ part of your heat." Cas breathed in again, his cock twitched in his pants at the delicious smell. "You smell so, so ripe, and taste so fuckin’ amazing." 

Dean moaned as the heat really started to set his skin on fire. Dean rubbed his hands up and down the Alpha's chest, as he nuzzled him. 

"You want to know what I like the most?" Dean cooed seductively, and continued, "My Alpha's thick knot locked into my tight, wet hole, pumping me full. I had never experienced that before today, but now that I have? Mmmm... I need it, I need it bad. I need you, Alpha." Dean ran his hand farther down Cas' chest and palmed his hard cock through his pants. The Alpha bucked up into the touch. Cas grabbed Dean's hand, pausing his movements. 

"Bed, now!" Dean nodded eagerly, and pushed off of the couch quickly. They bumped and knocked into the furniture around the room -- a dresser, a hope chest, a night stand-- as they undressed each other on the way to the bed, they left a trail of clothes, fallen picture frames and knick knacks. Castiel pushed Dean onto the bed, the Omega spread his legs wide and whined. The Alpha growled and pounced on his Omega; Dean writhed against Cas and flipped them over. 

"Alpha," Dean moaned as he straddled Cas, and grinded his ass down onto the Alpha's crotch, soaking him with slick. Cas pinned Dean's wrists as he flipped them again, and pressed Dean’s front into the mattress with his body firm against Dean’s back, and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. 

"Have you been spanked yet today?" Cas ran his hands down Dean’s back to his ass, he gripped it tight. Dean moaned and arched up into the touch. Then, Dean shook his head no. Castiel growled, as he really started to feel his rut kick in now, as he rubbed his long, thick cock in between Dean's wet ass cheeks, it caused the Omega to groan and more slick to gush out of him. 

Castiel sat up on his knees. "Present for me, someone needs a birthday spanking," he demanded, and Dean scrambled onto his hands and knees before he laid his chest and face on the bed, he used his hands to reach back and spread his ass cheeks so the Alpha could see the slick that leaked from his quivering hole. 

"Spank me, knot me, Alpha." Castiel growled once more at the sight and plunged two fingers into Dean. The Omega keened as his hands shot forward to brace himself. He gripped the bed sheets as the Alpha continued to finger him open. Soon it was fingers and tongue, and Dean was an incoherent mess. A blissed out, incoherent mess, who already had two orgasms just from his Alpha’s talented fingers and tongue. 

Cas pulled away with a lot of protest from the Omega, until Dean saw Cas slick up his cock. The Alpha growled and slammed into the Omega's slick tight entrance, as his hand came down on the side of Dean's ass. 

"One," the Alpha grunted. Dean yelped and rocked against the Alpha once he bottomed out. "I'm going to make you feel real good, take such good care of you." Cas ground his hips against Dean's ass, causing his thick alpha cock to go deeper and rub against Dean's prostate. His Omega moaned and Castiel felt as the slick poured out of Dean and dripped down his balls. 

Castiel grabbed Dean's hips and slammed into him over and over, spanking him every few thrusts which caused Dean to tighten his channel around him with each smack. "Oh God, yes! My good little Omega, so wet for me!" Dean moaned as Cas' hand came down on his ass again. "You make such beautiful noises when I spank you, my sweet little Omega... Mine to knot, mine to breed... Mine!" Cas slammed into him again. 

Dean could feel the slick pouring out of him and down his thighs as Cas pounded into him. "Yes Alpha! Knot me! Breed me!" Cas continued his spanking, now on thirteen, as he reached around with his other hand and wrapped his fingers around Dean's hard cock, and started to stroke it. He rubbed his thumb along the slit, spreading the pre-come all over Dean's cock, as he spanked him twice more. 

The Alpha's knot began to catch on the Omega's rim and Castiel rutted even harder until his knot catched. The Alpha painted Dean's insides with his thick hot seed, as he gave Dean's ass one final slap. 

So many sensations overwhelmed Dean: The feel of his Alpha's knot catching, his release cooling his heat, and Cas' hand coming down roughly on his ass. Dean orgasmed again with a low groan, his come spurted on the bed and his Alpha's hand. 

Cas laid them on their sides, he rubbed his Omega's ass to sooth the burn of the spanking. Dean yawned and cuddled back into him. "That was really hot Cas. I thoroughly enjoyed my birthday spanking." 

Castiel hummed. "Mmm... yes it was. Now get some rest my little Omega." Cas reached up and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. 

Cas laid there and rubbed Dean's head long after he fell asleep, he waited for his knot to go down. When it did and he was able to slip free, Cas moved away from the bed for a wash cloth and cleaned his Omega off as best he could without waking him up. Then he cleaned himself and quietly snuck off downstairs. 

It was his Omega's birthday. After a quick look he realized he didn't have the ingredients to make a cake, but he did have the ingredients to make a homemade cherry pie. And since it was also getting close to dinnertime, he needed to hydrate and feed his Omega again. Thank God he went to the store last night... They should be all set for the week. Castiel started on the task of making bacon cheeseburgers, complete with curly fries, and cherry pie. 

__

  


Dean woke up alone in bed. He breathed in deep and smelled something delicious and he knew his Alpha was in the kitchen cooking for him. The Omega smiled, got up, and went into the bathroom. Cas had a pair of briefs, sweat pants and a shirt laid out on the counter for him. Dean got dressed quickly and headed downstairs.

When he entered the kitchen, Cas was taking a pie out of the oven and setting it on a rack to cool. Dean looked at the table; there were candles lit and two places set, both with a big bacon cheeseburger with the works and a huge pile of curly fries. Cas smiled at him. "Happy Birthday Dean." 

Dean smiled back. "Thank you Cas, but you didn't have to go through the trouble." The Alpha walked over to his Omega and took Dean's chin in his hand, and kissed him on the lips.

"This, for you, is no trouble. You are my mate, my beautiful Omega." Cas ran his hand lovingly down Dean's cheek. "I just wish I could have done more, but I didn't want to leave you alone to go anywhere. So you have a birthday pie instead of a cake. I hope that's okay. Also, bacon cheeseburgers and curly fries… Not the best birthday dinner, but I promise to make it up to you, to take you out somewhere and to get you a present when you’re out of heat and I'm not in a rut." 

Dean started to laugh. "Are you kidding Cas? This is beyond perfect! I love pie way more than cake, and bacon cheeseburgers and curly fries are my absolute favorite! and as far as a birthday present goes you gave me the best present I have ever gotten.... You Alpha.” Dean kissed Cas, teasing his alphas lips with his teeth and tongue. 

Cas growled against Dean's lips, "keep on doing that and you won't be eating it hot because I'm going to knot you over the bar."

Dean hummed. "As tempting as that sounds Alpha, I'm starving." As if on cue, Dean's stomach grumbles. 

Cas took Dean's hand. "Come on my little Omega, let's get you fed."

Dean dug in, Cas doing the same. A heat or rut really made you hungry, when you weren't so focused on being horny. "So Dean, what do you want to do after your heat?" Cas asked, breaking the silence he fiddled with his napkin nervously. Dean looked at Cas confused as he drug a curly fry through the ketchup on his plate.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... do you want to live at home with your Mom, Dad, and your brother and just stay with me during your heats?" Dean looked down at his plate where he was still dragging the same curly fry through ketchup. Without looking up, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Is that what you want Alpha? To only have me here during my heats?" If Cas couldn't have smelt the sour smell of his hurt Mate, the tone in his voice would have been a dead giveaway. Cas reached over and took Dean's hand. The Omega flinched a little and it broke Cas' heart that he made his Omega feel doubt that he wanted him. He had to fix it. Cas gripped Dean's hand a little tighter and rubbed soothing circles with his thumb on the back of Dean's hand.

"No Dean, that is the exact opposite of what I want. I found my True Mate, my beautiful Omega. I want nothing more than to have you live with me. To have you sleep in my bed, to hold you every night, for you to let me make love to you as often as possible. To… to make my house _our_ house. I just want you to make your own choice, not to force you as your Alpha."

"Really Cas?"

"Of course Dean, yes really!" The smile his Omega gave him made the Alpha melt. Dean leaned forward in his chair and wrapped his arms around Cas, buried his nose in the crook of his neck and breathed in.

"Good, because I don't think I will ever be able to go to sleep again without the smell of sandalwood, honey and _you_ wrapped around me."

"So you want to live here with me then?" Cas asked, head tilted to the side. 

Dean laughed."Of course I do! I'm going to get my clothes and personal things, oh and my gaming systems, when we go for dinner at my parents’ Sunday."

"What gaming systems? I have an Xbox360, Xbox1, Playstation 3 and Playstation 4." Dean just stared at him with his mouth open. "What?!" 

Dean shook his head. "Nothing Cas, just... didn't picture you as a gamer."

"Well I am... Quite the gamer."

"You may have to show me... I just hope you don't cry too hard when your Omega kicks your ass!" Dean teased, Cas scoffed.

"In your dreams." 

They finished dinner, too full for pie, deciding to wait and have a slice after Dean's next wave of heat.

They went into the living room where Cas showed Dean his gaming setup and Dean had to admit he was impressed. Cas had most of the games Dean had, and a lot he didn't. Dean was itching to check them out. They decided to play some Halo 4 and the more the game went on, the closer Dean got to Cas until he was pressed against him. Dean started to feel his skin heat up. He leaned into his Alpha, as he scented him and licked at his mating mark, causing Cas to growl. The Alpha dropped the controller and focused on the horny Omega practically climbing him. 

Cas pulled Dean into his lap, gripped his hair pulled his head to the side, scenting him as he closed his mouth around his mating mark. Dean moaned as the Alpha's wet tongue dragged across his neck. Slick gushed from him causing Cas to groan as soon as the sweet smell of Dean's slick invaded his nostrils, and he wanted nothing more than to taste it. 

"Strip all your clothes off and stand in front of me." Dean stripped while Cas sat on the couch watching him. When he was completely naked, he stood in front of Cas. "Turn around, ass facing me." And he did. Cas spread Dean's ass cheeks apart and delved in, he lapped and sucked the Omega's hole.

Cas cock was rock hard and dripping precum. He had taken his pants off shortly after he had started eating Dean out, wanting to stroke his cock while he pleased his Omega. Cas had slick running down his chin, dripping to his chest. He had three fingers and his tongue working Dean over. The Omega mewled and fucked himself on them. 

"Alpha, Alpha, please. Mmm... need you, need that thick knot splitting me open. Want to ride you just like this, facing this way. Want you to watch your knot spread my tight hole, watch me open just for you... My Alpha," Dean purred. 

Cas removed his fingers and tongue, leaned back and slicked up his cock. "Fuck me my little Omega. Take. My. Knot." Cas held his cock as Dean sank down on it slowly.

"How does it look Alpha? How does your cock look disappearing into my tight hole?" Dean continued the slow up and down motion of his hips, listening to the Alpha panting behind him. Dean looked over his shoulder at Cas: The Alpha's lids were hooded and his eyes were on where his thick cock disappeared into Dean's slick, tight pucker. It really turned the Alpha on, if the way he growled and gripped Dean's hips was anything to go by. 

Slick poured out of Dean and Cas groaned as he watched it coat his dick. "My Omega, God you're beautiful. My cock looks so good splitting you open. You get so wet for me, slick gushes from you. My cock and knot are dripping with it."

Dean started to bounce up and down faster, Cas' knot beginning to swell. "That's right little Omega, faster, harder! You feel my knot swelling? It's going to pump you full." Dean whined and fucked Cas harder. The Alpha gripped Dean's hips, and rutted up into him. Cas watched as his knot caught and felt as it started to throb, releasing his first load of come in Dean as the Omega came untouched across the Alpha's thighs. 

Cas kissed Dean between his shoulder blades and the Omega looked over his shoulder. "Since we are going to be like this for the next forty five minutes or so, you want to play some more Halo?" 

Cas laughed and shook his head. "Only if you are prepared to lose." Cas helped Dean lean down to pick up the controller so they didn't tug on the knot too hard and end up hurting them. 

Dean handed one to Cas and smirked. "In your dreams Cas." They started playing, the Alpha was winning and Dean just couldn't have that. He gyrated his hips, slowly at first before he clenched his muscles tight, milking another orgasm from Alpha. Cas threw his head back and dropped the controller to grip Dean's hips. 

"Cheater," Cas groaned out as he continued to rut his release into Dean. Dean was no longer able to concentrate on the game upon feeling his Alpha's warm release being pumped into him. Cas reached around and jacked Dean off until he spilled across Cas' thighs again in hot, thick stripes. They get each other off two more times before Cas' knot deflated enough to slip free. Dean felt it as all the come poured out of his abused hole. The Omega stood and turns around, looking at Cas. The Alpha looked fucked out, covered in slick and come. Dean grabbed his Alpha's hands, pulling him up.

"Come on Cas, let's go shower." The Alpha kissed Dean chastely.

"Then we will have some birthday pie." 

Dean smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

They showered, put their clothes on and went back downstairs into the kitchen. Cas cut two huge slices of pie and asked, "You want whip cream?" 

Dean raised an eyebrow. "For you or the pie?" 

Cas laughed a full body laugh. "The pie now, and me later." 

He set both plates on the table and went to the refrigerator to get the can of whipped cream, bringing it back to the table and setting it beside Dean. They eat in silence for a few minutes until Cas broke it. "Dean, does it bother you that I'm older than you?" 

Dean snorted. "Cas, you are only six years older than me. That's not a huge difference. You're a strong, sexy Alpha. I hit the mate lottery... What about you? Does it bother you that I'm younger?"

"Are you kidding? Young, virile, hot Omega? And you're mine!" Cas growled, nipping at his mating mark. They finished off their pie, along with another slice, before they went upstairs to get ready for bed. Dean's heat flared up once more, which led to them falling asleep with Cas' knot locked in Dean, the Alphas arms wrapped around him, and the smell of sandalwood and honey surrounding him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next week passed in a haze of heat and rut. Castiel had knotted Dean in every room of their house, as well as in the backyard (Castiel had never been more glad he had chosen to have a privacy fence installed when he moved in), and on the stairs once. Dean gave chase and the Alpha had caught him and knotted him roughly right there, leading to rug burn on various places on their bodies, and a very uncomfortable forty five minutes.

It was Saturday and their morning started off with a lazy lovemaking session. The beginning of the week focused mostly on _MateFuckBredMine,_ but towards the end when Dean's heat and Cas' rut started to wind down, it became more about exploring the other’s body, finding ways to make them fall apart slowly.

They talked a lot during the week, learning a lot about the other while they were knotted together and didn't need sleep, as well as in between Dean's heat flaring up. They had so much more in common than either would have thought, from games to music, movies and books. On more than one occasion during the week, Cas and Dean both found themselves thinking about how lucky they were to have such a perfect mate. 

Now, as they laid together waiting for the Alpha's knot to go down, Cas kissed every inch of his Omega his lips could reach. "Stop it Cas, that tickles!" Dean complained, giggling when Cas kissed a very sensitive spot on his neck. Cas responded by kissing it again. 

"I know, that's why do it." The Omega tried to squirm away, but the Alpha just tightened his hold laughing, loving the way Dean felt in his arms. It felt so right, it felt like happiness and home. 

  
  


Gabe was pissed his baby bro stood him up last night! They had made plans two weeks ago to meet at the roadhouse for dinner and a few drinks. He had tried calling Castiel all week, but without fail, always got his voicemail. He figured his brother was busy either with school, the museum, or a local art gallery. But to stand him up last night and still not answer the phone at all today? He was starting to get a little worried. Gabe pulled up to his younger brother’s house and saw his car in the driveway. Trying to decide if he should be relieved or pissed, Gabe exited his own car and went to the front door to knock. No answer.

Gabe reached into his pocket for his keys and used the spare key Cas had given him. The Beta entered the house and looked around downstairs before heading to the bottom of the stairs and starting up them. "Hey Cassie... What the hell? Why are you in a rut?" 

Cas jumped at the sound of his brother’s voice, the sound of it increasing as Gabe made his way to the top floor, he reached for the blankets to cover Dean and himself since they were still knotted.

"Don't come in Gabe! Stay in the hall," Cas yelled and Gabe just rolled his eyes and shoved open the bedroom door just as Cas had gotten them covered up.

"Not like you haven't got anything I haven’t seen before." Then he saw Dean laying there and his brother’s arms wrapped around him. "Okay, well maybe I haven't seen this before." Then the smell really hit Gabe. "Damn! Alpha rut, Omega heat, the obvious signs of lots and lots of sex, and is that... HELL YES! NEWLY MATED!" Gabe looked back at the couple lying in bed. Cas propped himself up on his elbow, and looked over Dean's shoulder at his brother and Dean dropped his face to bury it in the pillow. That Alpha soothingly rubbed Dean's back and the Omega peeked up and over his shoulder at Cas.

"Dean, this is one of my brothers I told you about Gabriel, we call him Gabe. Gabe, this is Dean Winchester, my True Mate." 

Gabe's mouth dropped. "Wow! Congrats baby bro! And nice to meet you Dean. I just wished it would have been under normal circumstances and not while my baby brother’s knot is buried in your ass."

"Feelings mutual Gabe," Dean mumbled into the pillow.

Gabe started laughing, and clapped his hands together. "Well, I'm going to go downstairs and raid the fridge. When you two separate I want to hear all about your week." Gabe wiggled his eyebrows as he backed out of the room. "And I mean _all_ about it." He shut the door and the couple could hear him laughing the entire way down the stairs. Dean started laughing into the pillow and Cas grumbled something about ‘taking his damn key away’.

As soon as they separated, they cleaned up and both dressed in jeans and a T-shirt --the first time in a week either of them wore something other than sweatpants. Dean was no longer leaking slick so he felt confident enough to put jeans on. They walked downstairs to see Gabe sitting in the recliner eating a piece of chocolate cake. "You guys really need to air the house out… It smells like sex. What, did you two do fuck in every room of the house?"

Cas smirked, "yes. Multiple times, twice in the recliner." Gabe 'ewwwed', loudly and obnoxious, but went back to eating the cake not phased in the slightest.

"And once on the stairs because he's an inpatient Alpha," Dean mumbled. Gabe raised an eyebrow at Cas and the Alpha just shrugged.

"You should have known better than to run." Cas grinned wickedly at Dean.

"Okay, no looking at each other like that! All the eye sex is making me uncomfortable. Also I got a feeling if you guys keep looking at each other like that you're going to end up knotted on the living room floor, scarring me for life. So come join me boys and tell me all about this past week." 

Cas and Dean curled up together on the loveseat and start telling him all about the day Dean presented, leaving out all the sexy bits that went on in the basement which made Gabe pout and complain they were ‘leaving out the best part’. "So Cassie, is this the student you have had a crush on?" The Alpha turned tomato red and Gabe smiled. "It is isn't it? My, my. Let me tell you Dean-o, my baby bro is crushing hard on you, has been all year. Every time we went out he talked about you and made moon eyes. I'm not surprised at all you are his True Mate."

Dean grinned and looked at his Alpha, "Moon eyes, really Cas?" The Alpha's blush deepened. 

"So Dean, how did it feel to present as an Omega? Male ones are rather uncommon... I only have one male Omega student out of all the mythology classes I teach at The University of Kansas."

"I honestly wasn't expecting it, but after a week I really am fine with it. I'm 100% sure that has to do with your brother." Dean smiled at his mate. "If I hadn't presented as Omega, then he wouldn't be my Alpha, my True Mate... I do dread the traditionalist prejudice assholes I'm going to have to deal with, and being the only male Omega in school, but with Cas by my side supporting me? I can deal with anything." Cas smiled and kissed Dean on the temple. 

Gabe stayed and talked to Dean and Cas for a few more hours. Dean really liked the loud mouthed Beta, and Gabe came to the same conclusion about the feisty Omega. When Gabe left they made plans for him to come over Wednesday for dinner. 

Cas leaned against the door after letting Gabe out. He locked it back up and looked behind him to see a smiling Dean. "I like your brother Cas."

"He likes you too Dean." The Omega wrapped his arms around his Alpha, taking his lips. They kissed until Cas pulled back breathing fast. "I'm going to go start on dinner, do you want to talk to me while I cook?" Dean nodded and took a seat at the bar that separates the kitchen from the living room.

Cas started placing all the ingredients out on the island. "How does fried, breaded pork chops, corn on the cob, mashed potatoes, white gravy, Texas toast and a peach pie for dessert sound?"

"Are you kidding Cas? That sounds fucking amazing."

"Language," Cas teased.

"You don't seem to mind my language in the bed, Alpha. In fact... you love it, you love all the moans, the way I cuss and talk dirty when you eat my slick, love me talking about your knot filling me full, your thick cock fucking my tight hole. How it feels when your knot finally locks into me after you have fucked me long and hard. All the come you pump inside me, makes me want you right now," Dean moaned, low and dirty.

"Tease," Cas growled out, his cock already semi-hard.

Dean laughed. "It's only teasing if you don't follow through, and I have every intention of following through." The Omega reached over the island and grabbed his Alpha by the shirt, pulling him around the island as he slid off the stool and dragged him to the bedroom. "Dinner can wait..." Cas' last thought as Dean was dragging him out of the kitchen was, _'Thank God I hadn't set out any perishables yet.'_

  
  


The Alpha did not mind Dean's sinful tongue one bit, in fact in was a huge turn on for Cas. "Mmm Alpha, feel how slick I am all for you, all from you? I'm no longer in heat; that is all you're doing." And _Damn Cas thought, Dean was producing just as much slick as he had during his heat._

It wasn’t long before Cas was four fingers and tongue deep inside of Dean. "Oh God Cas, fuck me! Want your thick Alpha cock!" Cas pulled up and Dean into a sloppy kiss, Dean moaning and tasting his slick on Cas' lips and in his mouth. The Alpha nipped at his mating mark before he pushed his Omega's legs open and gripped his hips, pushing in until his balls rested against Dean's ass. Cas leaned down to kiss across Dean's shoulders. "You feel so good Alpha." 

"You like that? My cock filling you full?" Cas snapped his hips forward, causing Dean to moan. 

"Oh God, yes Cas!" The Alpha fucked roughly into Dean causing his knot to swell in an embarrassingly short amount of time. "Yes, Alpha! I can feel your knot pulling at my rim! Knot me! Pump your Omega full." Cas howled and thrust hard, his knot popping in and locking them together as he pumped long, thick, bursts of his seed deep into Dean’s body. The Omega moaned and painted the sheets with his release. 

Cas lay them on their sides, trying to avoid various wet spots, and started laughing, "I think we are going to have to invest in some more sheets and covers if we plan on continuing to have all this sex." Cas nuzzled his Omega, breathing in deep the sweet, sweet fragrance of apples and cinnamon, and gripped Dean's hips. "And I most definitely plan to take every opportunity to fuck and knot you every chance I get." 

Dean looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Naughty Alpha using that kind of language, I should punish you." 

Cas smirked and asked, "How?" Dean clamped his muscles around the Alpha's knot and gyrated his hips. The Alpha cursed and moaned as he rutted through another orgasm, telling Dean that was far from punishment. 

An hour later they were cleaned up and Dean was sitting at the bar watching Cas bread pork chops. “You know... I can cook, Cas.” 

“Huh?” Cas looked up from what he was doing. 

“My mom... she started teaching me how to cook when I was ten. I can cook anything as long as I have a recipe… You know, I just figured where you have an Omega now you would want me to cook, and I thought maybe you thought that where I am only sixteen and a guy, I couldn’t.” Dean was picking at his fingernails and looking down at the bar. Cas finished breading the last pork chop and set it aside as he waited for the oil to heat up, and after washing his hands, he moved around the island to sit beside Dean, taking both of the Omega’s hands in his own. 

“Dean look at me.” Dean looked into the blue eyes of his Alpha, still not used to how truly beautiful they were. “Forget everything about traditional Alpha-Omega relationships, okay? Because that's never going to be us. I will _always_ treat you like an equal. I’m your Alpha just as you are my Omega. You don't belong to me, we belong to each other, you understand?" Dean nodded slowly and Cas continued, "Now, do you like cooking Dean?" 

"I do." 

“Okay, then we can take turns cooking or even help each other cook. Same as the housework. I don’t expect you to clean the house by yourself, I will help. We are mates, partners, you are not my slave.” 

Dean smiled and squeezed Cas’ hands in his own before bringing them to his lips kissing them. “I’m glad it was you Cas, that you are my Alpha, my True Mate.” Cas kissed Dean lovingly. 

“So, you make the mash potatoes, corn, and the Texas toast, and I will do the pork chops, white gravy, and peach pie. Sound good?” Dean nodded and slipped off of the stool, both of them moving back into the kitchen. They worked together as a team making dinner, both smiling at and kissing the other as often as possible. 

Cas set the table as Dean removed the pie from the oven, setting it on a cooling rack. They made up their plates and sat side by side at the table. The Alpha took a bite of his potatoes and moaned around the fork. “Damn, these potatoes are so good. Mine never taste like this, what did you do?” 

“When I mashed them I added half a block of cream cheese, butter, and milk.” 

The Alpha hummed around another mouthful. “They are amazing.” Together they ate in comfortable silence. After dinner they cleaned the kitchen together and then headed into the living room to relax on the couch. 

“So, do you want to watch a movie, Cas?” 

“Yes, that sounds like fun.” Dean turned on a comedy neither of them had seen that Netflix had recently added. The movie was completely forgotten not even twenty minutes into it. Dean had his head in his Alpha’s lap, Cas running his fingers through his hair as they talked. “I’m nervous as hell about meeting your parents tomorrow, Dean.” 

The Omega looked up into his Alpha’s eyes. “You have got absolutely nothing to worry about. They are going to love you.” 

“You think?” 

"I know.” 

“I’ve never meet anyone's parents before,” Cas said quietly. Dean sat up and gave his Alpha a long, sweet kiss before laying his head back in Cas' lap. "Dean, this was your first heat, so I'm assuming you are not on any kind of birth control... and as you very well know, we have never used a condom, not onc-" 

"Oh my God!" Dean yelled cutting off Cas mid-sentence. The Omega jumped up and starting pacing in front of the couch. "We could have pupped! I could be with pup! There could be a _life_ growing inside me right now!" Dean's hand went to his stomach, the words spilling out of his mouth as he was practically hyperventilating. "How did none of that cross my mind! Why didn't we use protection?!" 

"When you are in a heat or rut, using protection is the last thing on your mind. Breeding instinct kicks in." 

"I've never even held a baby, Cas! Never! ...Oh God, I'm going to have a panic attack." Cas moved quickly, standing up and wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist. He led him back to the couch and sat down, as he pulled the Omega into his lap so that Dean's face could rest in the crook of the Alpha's neck, allowing him to breathe in his scent and hopefully calm him. 

"If we do pup? You will be a natural Dean," Castiel said softly against Dean’s hair. 

"Yeah, and how do you know that Cas?" 

Cas smiled at him. "By the way you get when you talk about your brother. But if you are with pup and worried about it, they offer evening classes at the school for pregnant Omegas. That's something we could do." 

"We? You would go with the classes with me?" 

"This is a partnership Dean, of course I would go. I would be at every single one of those classes with you. I would want to learn the proper way to care for our child too. I must confess, I haven't been around many babies either." Cas sighed, "I'm sorry Dean. I should have had better control, made sure we used condoms, made sure I didn’t let the part of my Alpha that wanted to breed you take control." 

Dean took his Alpha's hand. "I wanted it, I wanted to be breed by my Alpha." Dean huffed a laugh. "I would have dirty talked about breeding until you ripped the condom off if you had tried to wear one." 

"I do not doubt that." Cas grinned, remembering how Dean had acted during his heat. 

"Would… would you be okay with it? If… if I am with a pup, Cas?" Dean asked, voice wavering because of nerves. 

“Yes, Dean. I would be. I’ve always entertained the idea of having pups of my own, not that I ever really thought it would happen. I would be lying if I said the idea of you carrying our pups, of having pups with you, didn’t make me ridiculously happy.” 

“They’re so expensive…” Dean whispered, swallowing hard. “I’m still in school and you work and…” 

“I don’t think money would be a problem, Dean. I mean… I have a huge inheritance my parents left me with. I could stop working so much at the art galleries and museum, start picking up on occasion simply because I enjoy it, so that I could there for you and our pup. I would make sure you finished school and went to college. I would be an equal in raising our pup, just like we’re equals in this relationship. It won’t be your responsibility because you’re an Omega. It will be _our_ responsibility because it’s _our pup_ …” Cas gave Dean a soft smile, running his hand up Dean’s back. “What about you, Dean? Would… you be okay?” 

Dean nuzzled his Alpha's neck and gave a soft laugh. "How could I not be after everything you just said? I would be... scared as hell, yes... but I would be okay with it." 

The Omega shifted so he was sitting back on the couch, his legs thrown over the end and laid his head back in Cas' lap. They both were silent, but neither watching the movie. Instead they both were lost in their thoughts about the possibility that Dean could be with pup. 

As the movie credits start to roll, Cas pushed off the couch to serve them up slices of peach pie and Dean put on Dexter. Cas had never seen the show, they had started watching it in between Dean's heats flaring up, and Cas had gotten hooked. They marathoned it, grateful for the slight distraction for the time being, until they both started getting sleepy. Dean was still lying with his head in Cas' lap and as the Omega looked up, he saw his Alpha was drifting off. Dean reached up and placed his palm on Cas' cheek the Alpha hummed and leaned in to the touch. "Come on my sleepy Alpha, let's go to bed." Dean sat up and pulled Cas with him. 

They headed upstairs and changed before crawling into bed, the Alpha pulled the Omega into the little spoon position, putting his face in the crook of Dean's neck and scenting him. "You smell so good Dean." The Alpha rubbed his growing cock against Dean's ass, the Omega grinded back against him. 

"I thought you were sleepy, Alpha?" 

"I was." Cas flipped Dean and crawled on top of him growling against his ear, "but not anymore." 

"We need to get some sleep Cas," Dean teased. 

"Then wear me out little Omega." Cas ground his erection into Dean's, drawing a soft moan from him. 

"With pleasure," Dean whispered against his lips. They both rid themselves of their boxer briefs quickly and Dean kissed down Cas' body, stopping at his rock hard cock to lick a hot wet stripe up it, causing the Alpha to moan. He slipped Cas' cock in his mouth, sucking down as far as he can go while jacking the rest of him off. 

The Alpha's knot began to swell against Dean’s palm. "Oh God, Dean. You keep sucking my cock like that and I'm going to knot your pretty little mouth." Dean hummed around the Alpha's cock. Cas groaned and gripped Dean's hair, pulling the Omega off his cock. "Going to knot you now Dean." 

"How do you want me Alpha?" Dean breathed out. 

"Hands and knees." Dean complied, presenting for his Alpha. He was wet and wanted nothing more than Cas' knot. The Omega had started steadily leaking slick while he was giving Cas the blowjob all the noises the Alpha made were mouth-watering. Cas held Dean's hip with one hand and used the other to tease Dean's quivering slick hole with his cock before he slammed in, causing the Omega to yelp. 

Cas set a hard and fast pace as he lay across the Omega's back and rutted into him, rubbing Dean's prostate on each thrust. The Omega mewled and arched into each thrust, causing the Alpha's knot to catch. Cas bit the back of Dean's neck while he rutted through his orgasm spilling deep into Dean. As soon as Cas' teeth were on the back of his neck, Dean groaned as his blood ignited and he spurted his release on the sheets beneath him. The Alpha rolled them onto their sides, pulling Dean flush against him. Dean turned his head to kiss Cas happily. "Sleepy now my Alpha?" 

Cas yawned. "Yes, you wore me out, my little Omega." 

"Good... let's get some sleep." Cas hummed in agreement and in no time they are both asleep, tied together with Cas' hand subconsciously resting on his Omega's stomach. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean groaned and stretched, grimacing when he felt the wet, sticky, itchy mess between his ass cheeks and thighs. When Cas' cock slipped free in the middle of the night, it had made a huge mess. Dean turned around in his Alpha's arms and nuzzled into his neck. "Wake up Alpha. We are extremely dirty and need to shower." 

Cas rubbed at his eyes, stretched and looked down between them at his crotch laughing. "Oh... yes we are. And _since_ we already are... We may as well." Cas flipped Dean over in one smooth motion.

Dean moaned as Cas rubbed his hard dick in between his slick ass cheeks. "Shower can wait," Dean groaned as his Alpha went down on him. 

While they were tied together they talked about what they needed to get done today. Laundry was a top priority; they had five hampers full of bedclothes, sweat pants, shirts, and underwear. It was always a mess when an Alpha or Omega went through their rut or their heat, and they also needed to clean the house. That had not been a top priority during their mating cycle. 

After they separated, they showered together and got to work. Dean started on the laundry and Cas started cleaning the downstairs rooms. They stopped and ate a sandwich with chips for lunch. After the laundry was all done and put away and the house was cleaned, they looked at the clock. It was already six o'clock and they had to be at Dean's parents in a hour. Luckily, with them only living a few streets over, it wouldn't take them long to get there. So they made out on the couch for thirty minutes before they decided they should start getting dressed. 

They both dressed in jeans and Dean slipped on his Led Zeppelin shirt, the one he had on the day he went in heat. Cas wore a blue Henley that Dean said matched his eyes. Dean couldn't wait to get his clothes tonight and bring them home. His mom told him she had them all packed up along with his personal items. He has really enjoyed wearing his Alpha’s clothes all week, but he missed his band tees. 

__

  
  


They arrive at the Winchesters at 7 o'clock on the dot. Mary answered the door and pulled Dean into a hug, then Castiel. "Come on in boys, dinner will be ready soon. Let's all go sit at the table and talk." Mary led them to the kitchen.

Dean looked around before asking, "Where's Sammy?"

Mary grinned. "Oh, he had a study date with that cute little blonde he denies having a crush on."

"Jessica," Dean snorted.

John was already at the table when Mary, Dean, and Castiel entered to join him. "I hope pot roast is okay. And I made potatoes, carrots, onions, and corn bread… Oh! And I have a blackberry cobbler for dessert." 

"That sounds amazing Mrs. Wi-"

Mary raised her eyebrow. "What did I say the day we met?"

Cas smiled and corrected himself. "That sounds amazing _Mary._ "

"So, tell us some about yourself Castiel," John spoke from his seat at the head of the table after clearing his throat to gain the room’s attention. 

"Well... I'm twenty-two, I have a Masters in art history and I started college classes when I was sixteen. Along with teaching at Lawrence High, I help curate and design exhibits at the museum and help local art galleries set up shows. My parents both passed away--car accident--, and I have two older brothers that both also teach. I'm not a traditional Alpha, I will treat Dean as my partner, my equal, because that is what he is." Castiel reached over and took Dean’s hand in his own, gaining a warm smile from his Mate. 

"How do you feel about Dean continuing school? What about auto mechanics? Dean has always wanted to work on cars... Now that he's your Omega, will you let him?" John questioned, studying Cas’ face carefully. 

"I fully support Dean continuing school. Dean may be my Omega, but he has free will. He's not mine or anyone else's property. If auto mechanics makes him happy? That's what I want him to do. I'm here to support him and help him in achieving his goals, like a good Alpha should." John nodded, obviously pleased with Castiel’s answer. 

Mary set the table and everyone dished their food out. As they ate, they continued talking. Mary looked at Dean and gave him a soft smile. "I can give you the number for my Omega Doctor; you will need to visit him at least twice yearly. He can also put you on birth control... If that's something you want." 

Dean cleared his throat and kept his eyes trained on his plate. "I can't be put on birth control right now. We... didn't use protection any during my heat, so... I have to wait and see if we… if we pupped." 

John glared at Castiel. "You didn't use protection! You're the Alpha! You should have been more level headed!" 

Mary placed her hand over John's. "John... when we met at seventeen and you caused my spontaneous heat because we were true mates, how long after that was Dean born?" 

"Nine months," the Alpha mumbled and Dean snickered behind his hand. 

Mary smiled and turned back to Dean. "So I may be a grandma soon?" Mary hummed. "If you are with pup Dean, please have a little girl." 

Dean laughed. "I'll try mom." 

John sighed, leaning back in his seat, admitting softly, "a little girl would be nice." They continued eating dinner, conversation coming easily with the topic of pups being brought up every now and again throughout. 

After dinner Castiel insisted on cleaning the kitchen up with Mary. John and Dean moved into the living room and John turned to his oldest son, watching him carefully as he asked, "Has he been good to you Dean?" 

"Yes, Dad. Cas is a really, really great Alpha, not at all a traditionalist. If I'm with pup? He's cutting back at the museum and art galleries to take care of us, and he's going to help make sure I finish school and go to college." 

John smiled and it looked like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders at his son’s words. "I'm so glad Dean. I was so worried he would be a traditional Alpha and you would end up being little more than just property and a breeding tool to him." 

Dean looked at the floor, biting on his lower lip. He tried to ignore the fact his voice was shaking as he asked, "Are you ashamed that I presented Omega?" 

John reached over and hugged his son, then looked him in the eyes. "Dean I could never ever be ashamed of you. I will always be proud of you. I had a surprise for you the night of your sixteenth birthday, but well, you know... stuff happened. But here." John pressed a set of keys into Dean's hand. The keys to Baby, to his dad's '67 Chevy Impala. 

Dean’s eyes widened. "Dad you're giving me baby?" 

Dean looked and sounded so shocked that John couldn't help but laugh. "Yes Son, she's all yours now." 

Dean wrapped his arms around his Dad's neck. "I love you, Dad." 

John tightened his arms tightly back around Dean. "I love you too, Son." 

__

  
  


Castiel dried the dishes as Mary handed them over to him. "Dean's little brother really wanted to be here tonight. He really enjoys your class."

"He's in my first period. He's a very smart young man." Cas had discovered from his talks with Dean that Sam Winchester, a freshman in the Alpha's first period class, is Dean's little brother. 

"Do you want children Castiel? Would you be happy if Dean were with pup?" Mary asked softly.

Castiel couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "I do want children, and if Dean is with pup? I will be very happy. We decided we are going to take the parenting classes the school offers and I'm going to only take the occasional job at the museum and art galleries, because I enjoy doing it so much, and focus on teaching so I can be there for Dean, help with the baby, and make sure he continues school and goes to college."

Mary hummed, handing Castiel another dish to dry. "Sounds like you have put some thought into it."

"Actually, we talked about it last night."

Mary dried her hands and patted Castiel on the shoulder. "You are a great Alpha, Castiel. I'm so happy you are my son’s True Mate. I already know you will treat him well." 

"He will be my equal in everything, I promise." Cas reassured Mary with a smile before they returned to finishing up the rest of the dishes then moved into the living room to join John and Dean. Dean was beaming and Mary started laughing. 

"You gave him his present, didn't you John?" John nodded, smiling fondly at his son.

"What did you get for you birthday Dean?" Cas walked over and wrapped his arm around Dean's waist.

"Baby," Dean replied with a grin.

"Baby?" Cas asked tilting his head, a confused look on his face. 

Dean took Cas' hand, giving it a small tug. "Come with me." Dean led Cas out into the garage. "This Cas, is baby." 

Cas ran his hand down the Impala. "Very nice 67' Chevy Impala."

Dean look impressed. "Damn Cas! Sexy as hell and you know cars? I won the jackpot." Dean pressed up against Cas’ back. "I can't wait for you to knot me in the backseat Alpha," Dean breathed against his ear as he ran his hands down Cas' chest and palmed his crotch.

"Ungh, Dean, don't get me all turned on at your parent’s house. I don't want them smelling arousal all over me." 

Dean nipped Cas' mating mark. "Mmm, okay Alpha... I will just wait ‘til we get home to turn you on." Cas groaned and willed himself to calm down and _not_ think about what him and Dean would do once they got home.

Once composed, Cas followed Dean back into the house to where Mary and John were still waiting in the living room. They talk for about thirty more minutes before saying their goodbyes, wanting to get home before it got too late. Cas would be teaching tomorrow and since Dean's out of his heat, he's going back to school. 

Cas loaded Dean's clothes and the personal effects that Mary had packed into the car while Dean talks to his parents. John and Mary seen Dean and Cas out, John hugging Dean and shaking Cas' hand and Mary hugging them both, making them promise they would come back next Sunday for dinner. John leaned over the window as they got in the car and told Dean baby will be waiting for him in the garage until he gets his permit. 

__

  
  


Once they’re back at home, cuddling together on the couch watching TV, Cas kisses the side of Dean’s head and asks, "Have you studied for your permit Dean?"

"Yeah, I was going to take the test the Monday after my birthday, actually. But, well, I was kind of busy being in heat and having my brains fucked out by you." 

Cas huffed a laugh. "Would you like me to take you tomorrow after school to get your permit?"

A look of pure excitement crossed Dean’s face and he turned to look over his shoulder at his Alpha. "You wouldn't mind?"

Cas shook his head. "Not at all. You have got a very nice car waiting for you, it would be a shame for it it sit in the garage any longer than necessary." 

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas. "Is it too soon to say I love you Cas?" Dean mumbled into his Alpha's neck.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, one hand on Dean's back the other on the back of his neck. "Do you love me Dean?"

Dean looked into his Alpha's eyes with a look so sincere as he whispered, "Yes, I do."

"Then no, Dean. It's not too soon if you mean it."

"Hey Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

Dean smiled. "I love you, Castiel." 

"I love you too, Dean." Cas smiled back, meeting Dean’s lips in a soft kiss.

Dean laid his head against Cas’ shoulder and absently rubbed his hand along his stomach. "I think my mom wants me to be with pup." 

Cas smiled and gave a small nod. "She did seem excited. I talked about it with her a lot. I told her all the things we discussed, like taking the parenting classes at the school. She told me I was a great Alpha."

"You are a great Alpha, Cas. My dad is okay with it too. We talked while you were helping Mom do dishes. He was afraid you were a traditional Alpha and was worried about me, but after getting to know you, his opinion has changed."

"I'm glad. It’s really important to me that my True Mate’s parents to like me."

Dean kissed him on the cheek. "They do Cas, they really do... I'm so lucky you're mine." 

"I'm the lucky one Dean." The Alpha cuddled his Omega even closer, turning on the next episode of Dexter. After it ends, Cas looked down at his watch. It was already nearing 10:30 PM. "So Dean... when do you usually go to sleep?"

Dean shrugged. "Around one or so, just depends."

"Well, I go to bed at 11 and it's 10:30. So I'm going to go ahead and get ready for bed, I'm tired. You can stay up watch TV if you want, but no more Dexter until I can watch it with you." Cas gave Dean a mock serious look before he continued. "Or... you can come to bed with me." 

Dean thought about it for a few minutes. He really was tired, it had been a long strenuous week of hot sex, plus he had to get up early tomorrow for school. "Yeah Cas, I'm going to join you. I'm tired too. "

  
  


Both of them went upstairs and got ready for bed, stripping down to their boxer briefs and settling into bed. The Alpha wrapped himself around his Omega, placing his hands on Dean's stomach. Dean wiggled back into Cas and the Alpha felt content breathing in Dean's sweet scent. He ran his hand down his Omega side. "You are so sexy Dean."

Dean grinded his ass back against the Alpha's crotch. "You're not so bad yourself, Alpha."

Cas moaned into Dean’s shoulder as he felt his cock start to harden. Cas ran his hands over the Omega's stomach and growled in Dean's ear, "you would look even sexier with your belly swollen with my pup."

Dean groaned and rubbed back against Cas. "You got a breeding kink, Cas?"

Cas hummed, "maybe." 

Dean rolled over got up on his hands and knees, sliding off his boxer briefs and looked at his Alpha over his shoulder. "You want to fuck me? Knot me? Pump me full of your come? Make my belly round and swollen with your pup?"

Cas growled, "Oh God yes!"

"Do it!” Dean demanded, his voice already wrecked as he met Cas’ eyes. “Do it Alpha! _Mate_ me! _Breed_ your Omega!"

Cas took off his boxers, the overwhelming scent from Dean already leaking slick made his head rush. The Alpha ran his fingers over Dean's hole and brought them to his lips, sucking them. "Oh such a ripe little Omega, my ripe little Omega. I'm going to fuck you full of my come, knot you over and over until your belly is full with my pup." 

Dean moaned and arched his back. He could feel slick dripping down his balls, and the heat of Cas’ hands as Cas spread his ass cheeks apart and lapped at the slick, licking, sucking, and running his teeth over Dean's hole. The Omega was mewling. The Alpha plunged his tongue in Dean's hole over and over, loosening him. Cas added one finger after another until he had four in him, and Dean's cock was heavy, dripping pre-come as he was begging. "Mmm come on Alpha, knot me! Want that thick cock! I want to milk your knot, I want every drop of your come." 

The Alpha groaned as he slicked his cock up with Dean’s slick on his hand and slammed into his Omega in one fluid motion. "That's it, fuck me Alpha! Fill me up, breed me," Dean gasped. 

Cas rutted into Dean and he can feel his knot is going to start swelling soon. "Fuck yes, my little Omega. I'm going to fuck you full, knot that that tight ass and pump it so full of come." The Alpha put his hands on Dean's stomach and rutted faster, harder, his knot swelling and catching on Dean's rim. Cas thrusted a few more times, Dean meeting his thrusts until Cas' knot popped past his rim and locked them together. The Alpha groaned as he released thick, hot bursts of his seed into his Omega. Cas held Dean's stomach tighter and moaned in his ear, "I'm going to fill your belly with my pup." Dean groaned and came in stripes on the bed sheets from Cas' words alone. The Alpha laid them down on their sides, caressing Dean’s side and stomach. "I suppose I do have a breeding kink," Cas mused after a moment. 

Dean laughed. "Yeah, I think I do too. I came untouched, just from your words." 

Cas rested his face in the crook of Dean’s neck. "You smell so good Dean. Like love, family, _home._ " 

"You smell good, too, Cas. Like love, family, home, and safe. You make me feel safe Alpha." 

Cas pulled Dean even closer. "Good, because I will always be there for you. I will always keep you safe and our children. 

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Children Cas? As in more than one?" 

"Of course Dean... We can't just have one! Think of how bored you would have been if you hadn't had Sam growing up to play with." 

"Yeah... that's true Cas. I would like that for our children, to have that kind of bond only siblings have. So... two then?" 

Cas hummed kissing the back of Dean’s neck. "I was thinking more like six." Dean's eyes widened and Cas caught the sight as he peeked over his shoulder. Cas started laughing. "Just kidding Dean, don't have a heart attack." 

Dean sighed and playfully punched Cas in the arm. "Don't scare me like that!" 

Cas started laughing again. "I had fully intended on coming up here and going straight to bed, but you had to tease me, you naughty little Omega." 

Dean smirked at Cas. "Me? I teased you? Oh, I beg to differ! You started running your hands down my sides and telling me how sexy I am, how good I would look with my belly swollen with your pup. You turned me on... I just presented for my Alpha like a good Omega." Dean teased back. 

Cas started kissing and licking Dean’s mating mark, Dean leaning back into the touch. "I'm sure there have been plenty of rumors going around school as to why you weren't in school at all last week. What are you going to say when the students ask you?" Dean asked, finding Cas’ hand on his stomach and interlacing their fingers. 

Cas kissed Dean's shoulder. "The truth. A junior student of mine went into heat and it caused my rut even though I was on blockers and suppressants, meaning they were my True Mate and that we mated... What are you going to tell the people who ask you why you were not in school last week?" 

Dean smirked, "Well, I'm going to tell them I presented as an Omega and caused Mr. Novak's rut because he is my True Mate. We mated in the school basement and I have spent the last week getting fucked by the sexy as hell art history teacher all over every surface in our house." 

Castiel nipped Dean's shoulder. Dean turned slightly, careful of Cas' knot, and kissed his mate. "It's going to be so hard to keep my hands off you at school." 

"I have to agree Dean," Cas said deepening the kiss. They kiss until Cas' knot went down, allowing them to get up and clean up, change the sheets _again_ and then settle back to bed. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and rested his hands on the Omega's stomach and they fell asleep just like that. 


	5. Chapter 5

[](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/73163B4E-1708-4259-903D-9A0539C3B217_zpshwwwpkpu.jpg.html)

The alarm clock went off and the Alpha groaned and rolled over, covering up his head with the comforter. Dean leaned over Cas to shut off the alarm. The Omega pulled the covers off of the Alpha holding them firmly in place by Cas’ hips. "Is my Alpha not a morning person?" Dean teased.

The Alpha glared at Dean. "No... I don't like mornings, and I like them even less when I haven't had enough sleep." Cas rolled over onto his side and propped himself up, his hair sticking up everywhere which Dean thought was absolutely adorable. "You see, there was this very naughty Omega who would not let me go to sleep until I knotted him."

Dean laughed, pushing the sheets off of his body. "Sounds very, very naughty to me." Dean got up and looked over his shoulder, smirking as he said, "Come on Alpha, if you join me in the shower I will give you a blowjob." 

Cas had never gotten up so quickly in his life.

[](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

"Oh God Dean... Your mouth is amazing." Dean and Cas were in the shower, the water washing over them as Dean was down on his knees and Cas had his fingers threaded through Dean's hair. The Omega sucked down the Alpha's cock to where his knot would be starting to swell, and soon if Dean could go by all the moans and growls Cas was making above him. "God, I want to knot your mouth so bad Dean." 

The Omega popped off Cas’ cock and smiled up at him. "Definitely something we will try, just not today my Alpha, that would make us late for school."

Dean went back to sucking Cas' cock and the Alpha moaned, "It would be so worth it." Cas' knot began to swell as Dean sucked the Alpha harder and faster, the Omega brought his hand up and began to massage the Alpha's knot. Cas bucked his hips and groaned. "Oh God Dean, I'm gonna," was all the warning the Omega got before Cas was spilling down his throat. Dean swallowed as much as he could, then pulled back, Cas’ come painting his face and chest. The Alpha growled when he saw the first splash of come land on his Omega, marking him. Dean massaged Cas' knot and milked orgasm after orgasm from him, until it finally went down. 

Dean's face, neck, and chest was covered in Cas' come, depicting the prettiest picture Castiel had ever seen. The Alpha loved it; he got on his knees beside Dean and kissed and licked the Omega's face as he rubbed his come all over Dean’s chest and neck, scent marking him.

"You know I have to wash this off, right Cas?" Dean mumbled against Cas' lips. The Alpha growled in response. "Mmm as much as I love having your come all over me, I can't go to school like that."

Cas continued kissing Dean as he reached his hand down between the Omega's legs and gripped his hard cock. Dean moaned and let his head fall back as Cas began to stroke him hard and fast. Dean panted against Cas' lips as he thrust into the Alpha's fist, slick coating his thighs. "Oh God! Oh yeah! I'm gonna.... Oh, Alpha," Dean moaned out as he shot his release all over Cas' chest. After Dean caught his breath he reached over, mirroring Cas’ actions from earlier and rubbing his come into his skin, marking _his_ Alpha.

After finishing their shower, they took their time drying each other off and getting dressed, Cas in a suit with a blue tie and his beige trench coat, Dean in a pair of stonewashed jeans with a hole in his left knee and a black AC/DC shirt. As Dean started looking for all of his books and getting his backpack packed, Cas went downstairs to put on a pot of coffee. When Cas heard Dean coming down the stairs he called out, "Do you like coffee Dean?"

Dean came in the kitchen and smiled, inhaling the wonderful scent of coffee brewing. "Sure do Cas."

"I have an extra travel mug. Do you want to take some with you?" Castiel asked.

"Yes, that sounds great." Cas got the travel mug out of the cabinet, it was green like Dean's eyes.

"It's new, I haven't used it yet. I bought it recently because for some reason, I have become rather fond of the color green." Cas smiled looking into Dean's eyes.

Dean smiled back, cheeks flushing under his Alpha’s gaze. "Well how about we do this, you take the green one and I can use your blue one... I've become rather fond of the color blue."

"Okay, how do you take your coffee?" Cas answered, smiling as he reached for the second travel mug and two coffee cups.

"Black’s good."

Cas nodded, reaching for the pot. "That's how I'm taking mine today. Are you hungry Dean? I usually eat a bagel with cream cheese with my cup of coffee, but we have cereal and other things."

Dean wrapped his arms around the Alpha's waist. "A bagel with cream cheese and a cup of coffee sounds good Cas." 

The Alpha poured two cups of coffee and started another pot to fill the travel mugs with. He made Dean and himself a bagel and grabbed the cream cheese from the fridge along with a butter knife from the utensil drawer before sitting down beside Dean. They drink their coffee and ate their bagels while talking about their plans for that day.

Cas downed the rest of his coffee and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Do you have everything you need to take your permit test after school?"

Dean nodded, chewing up the last bite of his bagel before he spoke. "Sure do Cas, I put everything in my backpack last night."

"Good. You ready to go to school then?" Cas asked while he grabbed his briefcase, placing some papers inside of it before snapping it shut.

"No," Dean pouted.

Cas laughed. "Honestly? Me either." Cas gripped Dean's hips and kissed along his neck. "I would much rather stay here and knot my sweet little Omega all day."

Dean pulled back and pointed at him. "Don't you dare get me all turned on Alpha. I do not want to get all slick before I go to school."

Cas gripped Dean's ass. "I wouldn't mind that."

Dean slapped his Alpha's arm and scowled playfully, "I said stop it."

Cas held up his hands and laughed, "Okay, okay! I'm done, just give me one more kiss before we leave."

Dean kissed his Alpha thoroughly leaving them both breathless. "We really should leave Alpha before I drag you back to bed." Cas groaned and grabbed his briefcase from where he had set it to kiss his Mate, as Dean shouldered his backpack and followed Cas out to the car.

Cas pulled into the school parking lot and shut off his car before he looked over at Dean. "Have a good day Dean, I love you."

"I love you too Cas." Cas leaned over and hugged Dean, rubbing his face all over Dean's neck, Dean doing the same thing to Cas. "You scent marked me Cas," Dean teased.

"You scent marked me too," Cas retorted.

"You started it Alpha." Dean smiled, squeezing Castiel’s leg.

Cas smirked, "I want everyone to know your _my_ Omega."

Dean smirked back, "I want everyone to know your _my_ Alpha."

They continued to scent mark each other for a few more minutes before they exited the car and went inside the school. Bobby and Ellen were standing in the hall, talking to one another as they watched the students and faculty enter the school. As soon as they saw Dean and Castiel, Ellen waved them over and Bobby told them he needed to speak with them in his office. Dean looked to Cas, eyes widening comically. "Oh no! We are in trouble Cas," Dean taunted.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Shut up you idjit and just come with me." Once they were in his office, Bobby shut the door behind them and motioned to two large chairs set before the oak desk. The Principal had paperwork for them to fill out; change of address form for Dean, and emergency contact information for Cas now that he was Dean's Alpha. 

As Bobby turned to enter the new information into his computer and file the paperwork, Ellen took the floor with some questions for their individual medical files. "Dean, how long did your heat last?"

"A week, the last wave was on Friday,” Dean replied, feeling his cheeks flame red at talking to Ellen about his sex life. 

"Alright, and around how many times do you think you two knotted daily during the peak of your heat?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes pinned to the corner of the desk. "Umm... around ten times?" Cas hummed his agreement in the number. 

Ellen made a small snort. “God, things you do not want to know about your kids…” she muttered, shifting the paper she was writing on. Dean laughed a bit at that and looked up to see Ellen looking over him carefully. “No wonder you look like you’ve lost some weight. You barely had time to breathe, never mind find yourself something to eat.”

Dean flushed harder, eyes returning to the desk and he felt Cas shift in the seat beside him. Thankfully, Ellen’s attention turned to him next. “Okay Castiel, how long did your rut last?"

"A week also," Castiel stated.

"Did you go into a rut with each wave of Dean's heat?"

"Yes I did."

Ellen turned her attention back to Dean, "And Dean, what kind of birth control do you want to be on?" 

Cas took his hand and Dean cleared his throat before answering, "None right now Ellen. Throughout my entire heat we didn't use any form of protection, so I have to wait and see if I pupped before I make any decisions about birth control.

Bobby looked at them, an eyebrow raised. "Have you told your mom and dad yet?"

"Yes, we told them last night," Dean replied quietly.

"I bet Mary was happy," Ellen said with a smile. "Oh, and Dean? If you are with a pup... it better be a little girl."

Cas laughed, and gave Dean’s hand a squeeze. "Mary said the same thing."

Ellen reached into her bag and handed Cas a box of transdermal birth control patches. "In case you didn't pup, these are for when Dean goes into heat again. Put one of these on his arm and wait five minutes... That is if you two want to use birth control." He nodded and put them into his briefcase. Ellen turned to Dean. "Now, if you two did pup, are you going to take the classes I offer?" 

Dean smiled, nodding his head. "Of course Ellen. Cas suggested that we take them if we pupped."

Ellen smiled at Cas, winking at him. "Of course he did, he's a good Alpha." Ellen asked them a few more questions and they finished up just as the bell rang. Bobby wrote Dean an excuse for being late and he and Castiel left the office. 

The hallways were empty now and as Dean started to walk off towards his auto mechanics class, Cas grabbed his hand and pulled him against his larger body. "I love you my sweet little Omega." Cas gave Dean a quick kiss before letting him go. "Have a good day and if you need me you know where to find me."

"I love you to my adorable Alpha. See you last period." Dean smiled over his shoulder as he walked down the hallway.

Dean walked in the garage and breathed in deep, but something was off... A new scent? Cedar and lavender... He looked around and a teacher he didn't recognize was standing at the front of the class behind the desk looking at him expectantly. _Mr. Turner must to be out sick today and that must be his sub._ All the other students had already started working on their cars.

Dean walked over to his car and nodded at Benny who was leaning on the car beside his. The other student smiled when he saw Dean. Just as Dean was about to tell his friend ‘hey’, the teacher walked up to him. 

“You’re late. Dean, I’m assuming? Because that was the only absentee I had.”

"Yes, I am Dean Winchester, and here's my note. I was in the principal's office." 

The teacher took the note and then a deep breath. As he exhaled, a smirk crossed his face and he looked at Dean with disdain. “You’re an Omega, Mr. Winchester. Is there a form on file from your parents saying you can take this class?” Dean heard Benny’s soft intake of breath and he had to fight to keep his hands from shaking as he stared back at the teacher. After a moment, he turned his head, showing the teacher his mating mark as best as he could without baring his neck. “Ah, never mind. I see that you are already somebody’s bitch. I will need permission from your Alpha before you can continue in this class if it is not already on file.” 

Dean flinched at being called a bitch, a sudden, overwhelming feeling of shame flooding him. Benny had shifted closer to his back and he quickly regained his composure, taking a deep breath before he asked, “Is this a school rule?”

"No,” the teacher responded, eyes flashing as if he weren’t used to being questioned. “It's my own personal rule. I do not believe I am asking much when I request an Alpha to give their Omega permission for taking this class. After all, no self-respecting Alpha would want their Omega taking this class. It’s not _for_ Omegas.” The teacher took a step closer to Dean and breathed again. Dean realized he was taking in his scent just as he realized the entire room --which was usually loud with the class talking and working on their cars-- was dead silent. Dean let his own nostrils flare as he took in the teacher’s scent, hit immediately with _Alpha_. 

The Alpha leaned down, placing a large hand on the small of Dean’s back and lowering his voice. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather be taking Home Economics? Learning the ways to _please_ your Alpha, cooking and cleaning, is the kind of classes an Omega like yourself should be taking?”

Dean glared at the teacher, pulling away from his touch and feeling his stomach twist. He pushed back the humiliation at being called out and having his status broadcasted to the class. Since presenting as an Omega, he’d yet to feel ashamed for being so. Instead, he focused on the anger, white hot and boiling inside of him. “Hell no, I would rather be working on cars. Just because I am Omega doesn’t change that. And if you want my ‘Alpha’s permission’, I will go and get it for you. Right now!” Dean stormed out of the classroom, feeling the Alpha’s eyes trail after him as he slammed the door behind him. 

[](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

Castiel entered his classroom, happy he was only five minutes late. “Sorry I’m late class, I had to take care of something in the Principal’s Office.” Cas slid his trench coat from his shoulders and hung it up behind the closed door, loosening his tie and accidentally popping open his top button, revealing part of his mating mark for the class to see. There was a collection of whispers around the classroom and Castiel sighed, leaning against his desk as he looked out as his students, preparing himself for the onslaught. In the front row, center seat as always, he saw Dean’s brother Sam and he focused on him, giving him a small smile. Sam returned it, giving him a small boost of confidence. “Alright class, is there anything you would like to ask me? Let’s get this out of the way so we can start our lesson.”

Immediately a few students raised their hands and Castiel had to bite back a small laugh. “Yes… Bella?” he asked, focusing on a girl in one of the back rows. 

“Is it true you mated a student?” A second collection of whispers followed this question.

“Yes... A junior student of mine went into heat and, despite being on scent blockers and rut suppressants…” Castiel trailed off and cleared his throat. “He is my True Mate.”

"He?" Kevin, a very smart student of his sitting close to Sam, questioned. "Your Omega is a male? We have a male Omega in our school now? Who is he?" 

Castiel pulled out his chair and sank down into it, leaning onto his forearms. He and Dean had talked about this, both of them knowing that there were going to be questions once they realized Dean was an Omega, and then more when they realized the pair of them had been mated. There really had been no point in trying to hide their relationship --not that Castiel want to hide the fact that Dean was his and he was Dean’s-- so he cleared his throat and told them. “Dean Winchester.”

Another collection of murmurs went through the room and he gave Sam an apologetic look as he saw the students turning their attention to Sam as well, immediately putting the connection together. 

“But… aren’t you a bit…” A student from the third row, Sarah, shifted uncomfortably, her eyes downcast as she mumbled the rest, “ _Old_ for Dean? I mean, shouldn’t he be with someone closer to his own age?”

Cas opened his mouth, unsure how to respond. “I… I’m not that old.” He finally chuckled, getting a few of the students to laugh along with him. “And we all know how mating and True Mates work, correct?” 

A few mumbled ‘yeses’ and one ‘here we go’ floated up to the front causing him to shake his head. “Age doesn’t have much to do with it, Sarah. But, because I like you all so much, I’ll share with you that I’m only eight years older than all of you. I just turned twenty-two.”

Sarah’s cheeks were flaming red when he looked at her again so he turned away from her and pointed to the next raised hand. 

“Will Dean now--”

“Cas!” The door to the classroom slammed open, cutting off the rest of the student’s question, and an angry Dean Winchester walked through the door. “This _douchebag_ Alpha sub won’t let me take Auto Mechanics now that I’ve presented as Omega unless I have permission from my Alpha. He first asked for my parent’s permission, but when he noticed my mating mark he so _eloquently_ said that I’m already someone’s _bitch_ and would need to ask you.”

Cas stared at Dean for a moment before turning to the class. “Please excuse me for one moment class and start reading Chapter Seven. Kevin and Sam, you’re in charge.” Cas reached for Dean’s hand, leading him back into the hall, Dean immediately looking embarrassed when he realized twenty pairs of eyes were on him and heard his outburst.

Once the door was shut behind them and they were standing in the empty hallway, Dean sighed, “Shit Cas, I’m so sorry for busting in on your cla-”

Cas held up a hand, cutting Dean off. “I don’t care about that. Tell me about this substitute Alpha. He won’t let you continue taking your class until he has your Alpha’s permission? And he called you a bitch?!” Cas growled out the last word, wrapping his arms around his Mate and holding him close when Dean nodded. “Come on. I’m going to give him my permission in person.”

Castiel pushed open the door to the Auto Mechanic’s classroom and the substitute Alpha, who was standing in the center of the room, turned with a smile when he saw it was Castiel at the doorway. “Excuse me class, continue working on your cars. I am stepping out to talk to your Art History teacher but I will be able to hear it if there is any horsing around in here.” He gave them all a warning look before following Castiel out into the hall. “Castiel! It’s good to see you.”

"Michael," Cas replied coldly, immediately crossing his arms over his chest. They stopped a few feet from the door and Michael’s eyes flickered from Castiel to Dean who was leaning against the wall, annoyance flooding his expression.

"Tell me Castiel, is there a reason you came to see me?" Michael questioned

"Yes, Dean said you will not permit him to take this class. He has been taking Auto Mechanics ever since they started offering it in middle school." 

"No, Castiel. I told Mr. Winchester here that I need his _Alpha’s permission_ before he can continue in this class. I never implied that he should go and bother another teacher during school hours and harass them int--"

"Well you have it!" Castiel growled out, cutting off the start of Michel’s tirade and forcing his attention back away from Dean. Michael just stared at him confused until Castiel pulled down his collar and revealed his mating mark. Then, his eyes widened.

He glanced once over to Dean before turning back to Castiel. “You mated, Castiel?” he whispered and Cas realized he still hadn’t put the pieces together, that his lowered tone showed he was confused about having this conversation in front of a student. 

“Yes, Michael. With my True Mate.” Michael moved to congratulate him but Castiel shook him off. “As _Dean’s_ True Mate and Alpha, I am giving my permission for him to take Auto Mechanics and I am also informing you that the fact he needs permission to take a course he loves is completely ridiculous. If you have any other concerns that need an _Alpha’s_ permission, this is me giving it to you.”

Michael’s eyes narrowed and he nodded slowly. “You know… I was glad when this agency offered me the position to sub here. I knew I would be able to see you. It’s been far too long since we have seen each other, brother.”

“Brother?” Dean had been watching the conversation, darting back and forth between anger at the sub’s utter disregard for him as an Omega and pride at Castiel’s words. His eyes moved from Cas’ back to Michael’s cool, indignant face. “He’s your brother?”

“Yes Dean, this is my oldest brother, Michael.”

“So Gabriel knows?” Michael questioned, steely gaze following Dean’s movements as he stepped towards Cas’ side. He glared once before turning back to Castiel. 

“Yes. Gabe visited us on Saturday and he met Dean then.”

“Well,” Michael cleared his throat. “I have a class to teach, as I am sure you do as well. I apologize that you had to be dragged away from your job for something that could have waited until at least the end of the period.” He gave Dean a small, forced smile and waved his arm out towards the doors. “Come, Mr. Winchester, we should stop wasting precious time that you could be using to work on your project. I will be seeing you, Castiel. Mr. Turner broke his hand working on his car so I will be taking over his class for the rest of the year, but we should do something outside of these brick walls, don’t you agree brother?”

“We will make plans to get together soon Michael.”

Castiel took Dean’s hand, stopping him as he moved to follow after Michael. “He will be just a moment. I need to speak with him for a second.” Michael nodded and left them in the hall alone. 

“Dean, my brother is a traditionalist asshole. You need to tell me if you have any problems with him at all.”

Dean smiled and ran his hand down Cas' arm as he leaned in and kissed him softly. "I promise, Alpha."

The rest of the class period went by without any further problems from Michael. The Alpha -- Dean already refused to think of him as his brother-in-law-- became friendly, complimenting Dean on his work on his car, sharing a few short stories about Castiel when they were children, and it did nothing to quell the uneasy feeling in the pit of Dean’s stomach. He would lean over Dean while he was working on the engine, hand pressed to the small of Dean’s back as he spoke to him softly, and Dean had to bite back the urge to ask him what the hell the change of mood was for. He wondered if all he really had needed was his Alpha’s permission, or if the fact that he was Cas’ brother made the difference. Or… Dean could just be overthinking things. 

Every time Michael approached, Dean felt himself stiffening, waiting for the Alpha to stand a little too close to him. He didn’t have time to talk to Benny during class, unable to ask him if he thought Michael was a bit odd and touchy, because the Alpha was always hovering. He would just have to wait until later since he didn’t have any more classes with Benny, and all their friend would be around them at lunch. He couldn’t wait until lunchtime so he could see Charlie and Jo as well. 

When lunchtime finally came around, Dean was more than a little relieved. It had been a week since he had seen or talked to his friends, and he had missed them all so much. He was the first to make it to the cafeteria, so he stood outside of the double doors and waited on them. Dean couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face as his friends rounded the corner. They all ran up to Dean and gave him a big hug, the girls linking their arms with his before they went into the cafeteria. They moved through the lunch line quickly, taking their trays to their table. Charlie was the first to speak. "So Dean, presenting on your birthday. Bet that was a total surprise!"

Dean huffed a little laugh. "Yeah it was a big surprise."

Jo looked at Dean, twisting an apple in her hands. "So is it all true? I overheard mom and Bobby talking..." Jo trailed off.

Dean pull down his shirt collar so they could see his mating mark. "Yes I presented Omega, yes I mated, and yes he's my True Mate." Dean recounted the day he presented to his friends, not leaving out the sexy bits (they are his best friends after all) he tells them everything. 

Just as Dean finished he felt a tap on the shoulder and smelt sandalwood and honey. Dean smiled as he looked up. "Heya Cas."

The teacher smiled at Dean's friends, his students, then looked back at Dean. He handed him a pill in a foil package, crouching down so he could speak to his Mate without the entire cafeteria looking at them. "I got these for you yesterday and I forgot to give one to you before we left home this morning. It says it's best to take with food, and I knew you were at lunch, so I wanted to bring it to you."

Dean eyed the pill. "What is it Cas?"

Cas began to flounder. "There urm... For health and stuff?" the last part coming out more like a question. 

Dean smiled, wanting to tease his Alpha. "Ohhh... You mean in case we pupped." Benny started choking on his burger, Jo's mouth dropped open, and Charlie spewed Coke all over Jo and Benny.

The redhead smiled sheepishly, picking a napkin off her tray and handing it over to Jo. "Sorry guys."

Dean smiled at his friends. "Yeah we didn't use any kind of protection during my whole heat, and as you guys know… there was a lot of mating going on. So there's a chance that Cas here knocked me up."

Cas was close to the shade of a tomato now, he clapped his hands together and pushed back up into a standing position. "Well... I'm going to go now." Cas turned and Dean grabbed his hand.

"Oh no you are not Alpha." Cas got chills from Dean referring to him as Alpha in front of others, letting them know with a single word that Dean was his. Cas turned back around and took a seat beside Dean. 

Charlie was bouncing in her seat across from them. "So you could be with pup! Wow! I hope it's a girl!"

Cas laughed, reaching over to snag a few chips from Dean’s plate. "Everyone keeps saying that."

Benny patted Dean on the shoulder. "How are you doing with all of this? You know we are always going to be your best friends and there for you no matter what... Right?"

Dean smiled. "Yeah I know Benny, you guys are the best, and I'm doing great. I don't mind that I presented Omega." He wrapped his arms around Cas, laying his head against his shoulder and beaming at his friends. "I got a hell of an Alpha and that wouldn't have happened if I hadn't presented Omega... Yeah, it's going to suck dealing with people's prejudice and traditionalist Alpha assholes,” Dean’s thoughts immediately went to Cas’ brother Michael, “but as long as I've got Cas and you guys, I'm good." Dean grinned devilishly, "And let me tell ya, heats are _awesome_ when you’ve got a sexy as fuck Alpha to get you through them." Cas blushed again, determined not to look at any of Dean’s friends as Dean winked at him.

"You know we always got your back Winchester." Jo smirked.

"Damn straight!" came Benny's quick reply.

"Always going to be there for you Dean." Charlie smiled.

Cas leaned over and kissed Dean chastely on the lips. "You know I love you Dean and I will always be by my True Mate's side." Cas smiled at Dean's friends then looked back at him. “And I would never hurt you... If I did, I would have to answer to your friends, and I'm pretty sure they wouldn’t care that I was their teacher and they would kick my ass."

Dean grinned. "That they would Alpha."

"Damn straight," Jo, Charlie and Benny agreed in unison. Cas' smile deepened, glad Dean had such great friends.

Jo clapped her hands together. "Okay, so tell me more about how I may be an aunt. How long before you guys can find out?" They were all disappointed to know that they would be waiting for at least a month before they found anything out. Ellen had told them to wait a week after the day Dean's heat was supposed to start and if he still wasn't in heat, to go to the doctor. Cas stayed and talked to Dean and his friends until lunch was over and the four of them had to get to English, Cas having another class to teach.

In the hallway before parting, Dean kissed Cas quickly and whispered in his ear, "See you in class later Alpha," before slowly licking his mating mark. Cas had to swallow back a groan as he watched his Omega walk away, purposefully twisting his hips with each step.

[](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

The bell rang, signaling the last break between classes before the day was over, and Dean trailed after Charlie down the hallway, stopping at his locker to grab his Art History book. 

“So… is it kind of weird Dean? I mean, getting ready to go to class taught by your Mate?”

Dean laughed, shoving the textbook into his backpack. “Kinda…”

Charlie smiled at him, and their pair stopped once at her locker before walking into Cas’ classroom, taking their normal seats. Cas smiled at Dean as soon as he entered. The teacher knew it was going to be the same drill as all his other classes; class would start and his students would want to ask questions. He honestly thought that after the first period class, everything would’ve already been all over the school by lunch time and no one would ask… but no, each class had their own barrage of questions, each one getting more personal than the last. 

As soon as the bell rang, silence fell over the classroom. Then, one student’s hand shot up. Becky Rosen. Castiel should’ve known it was going to be her that asked first… “Yes Becky?”

"Ummm… Mr. Novak, you were gone all week and there are some rumors going around and... we were just wondering if you would tell us what happened." Cas nodded once, looking over to see a very amused, smiling Dean who looked like he was just barely containing his laughter. Beside him, Charlie was smirking and rolling her eyes. 

“Okay, well… I’m sure that you have heard I’ve mated a student. That’s true.” He paused, waiting for the outburst of whispers to quiet down. “He is also my True Mate.”

“And,” Becky started once again, pressing for more information. “We also heard that he was in this very classroom.”

 

"He is." Cas confirmed, smiled at Dean and waiting for the small nod. "Dean Winchester is my True Mate, my Omega."

The class turned and looked at Dean waiting for him to confirm. "It's True, I went into heat on my 16th birthday and caused Mr. Novak’s rut and--" Dean pulled down his collar a little to show his mating mark, his cheeks slightly pink at all of the attention. 

"So are you guys like married now?" Becky looked back and forth between them before settling her gaze at the teacher, waiting for his answer.

"Yes, a mating mark is a form of marriage. We could still have a traditional wedding if we wanted, but when we register our mating through the courthouse we are essentially married."

"No, you mean you're his Alpha and he's your property now," Alistair, a recently presented Alpha, laughed.

Cas had to fight the growl that almost came out at his student. He was slowly losing patience for the deluded outlook that, it seemed, his eldest brother was not alone in possessing. "No, I'm _his_ Alpha same as he is my Omega. I do not own him, no more than he owns me. He's my mate, my partner, _not_ my property!" Cas' voice had risen the more he spoke and by his last words, the younger Alpha had sunk down into his seat. The class then settled, questions either answered or swallowed due to the lingering scent of their teacher’s anger, and Cas started on his lesson. 

[](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

After the bell rang, Dean and Cas went to the courthouse. Two hours later they were registered mates and Dean had his permit. "I can't believe it Cas! I can't believe I passed!"

Cas pulled Dean in for a kiss. "Well I can! I never doubted for one second that you wouldn’t." He stepped back and handed Dean his keys.

"Why are you giving me your keys Cas?"

"You have your permit, you can drive with me in the car. You said you already knew how and that your dad taught you. I told you you could drive my car. So, you are going to drive us to any restaurant you want and we are going to celebrate you getting your permit and us being registered mates!"

Dean took the keys, flinging his arms around Cas and kissing him quickly before running to the car, throwing himself into the front seat. Castiel laughed and followed after him. After adjusting the seat and mirrors just slightly -- the Alpha being just a bit taller than him-- Dean drove them to the Outback because a steak sounded good to Dean and Cas agreed. After their celebratory dinner they went home and settled on the couch to watch a few more episodes of _Dexter_. Not even fifteen minutes in, Cas was bitching about Dean getting him hooked on the show, and Dean laughed, kissing his Alpha softly. 

After the first episode was over, they took a bathroom break and Dean dragged his backpack over to work on homework while the next episode played. Dean sat between Castiel’s legs, homework spread out across the coffee table and Cas spent the majority of the episode carding his fingers back through Dean’s hair, watching as he chewed on the end of his pen whenever he was thinking and smiling at each little gasp when Dean realized an answer and leaned forward to write it down. Castiel honestly didn’t know how he got so lucky… 

By the time Dean finished most of the work he’d missed and everything that was due for tomorrow, Castiel flicked off the television and happily accepted his Omega climbing into his lap and kissing him breathless. They took their time, undressing and kissing their way to bed until they fell together beneath the covers to celebrate one more time. Cas bringing Dean to orgasm from his cock alone, Dean gripped his pillow and spurted his release on the sheets below him. The Alpha growled and popped his knot past Dean's rim pumping him full. The Omega's muscles clenching and milking every single drop of come from Cas. The Alpha rolled them on their sides making them more comfortable and with a few sweet kisses and whispered I love yous they fell asleep. Cas' knot deep in Dean and his arms wrapped around his Omega.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beta lotrspnfangirl! She rocks! Like always! :-)

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/73163B4E-1708-4259-903D-9A0539C3B217_zpshwwwpkpu.jpg.html)

Their alarm clock didn't go off. Instead, Dean woke Castiel up about forty five minutes after they were supposed to have already been up. They both rushed to get dressed, bitching about not having enough time for a shower, and cleaned off the best they could at the sink while they brushed their teeth. They both knew they probably still reeked of sex... Downstairs, Cas started the coffee and hurried to make them a few bagels with cream cheese. Even though they were running late, his Alpha side had to feed his Omega, especially when he thought he could be with pup. Dean gathered his books and the second the coffee finished brewing, the teacher filled up the travel mugs, grabbed his briefcase in one hand, coffee mug in the other, and his bagel clutched between his teeth. He shoved a bagel into Dean’s hands and together they rushed out of the house and got into the car. When Cas pulled out onto the street he scarfed down his bagel then called the school informing them that he and Dean would be a few minutes late.

“Cas... you should have called the school when we woke up and told them we would be in for second period. We both really needed to shower. I know our scent is mingled anyways but right now we smell like arousal and sex,” Dean grumbled around a mouthful of bagel.

“I've haven't missed a class since I started teaching and I didn't want to start today… At least you don't have to go into the teacher's lounge smelling like this!” Cas huffed knowing every teacher would know what he had gotten up to with his _student_ mate.

Dean snickered, swallowing a mouthful of bagel before he responded, “Yeah that's true. Have fun with that.”

Cas rolled his eyes at Dean as they pulled into the school’s parking lot and parked the car. The teacher looked over at Dean and he smiled and started laughing. “Dean, you have my shirt on... the one I wore last night when we were lounging around the house.”

Dean looked down at the shirt and sure enough in his hurry that morning he had grabbed Cas’ black Henley. He brought the fabric to his nose, breathed in deep, and smiled. “Smells like you, I like it.”

Cas growled, the sound vibrating deep in his chest. “I like you in my clothes.” The Alpha leaned over and claimed his Omega’s lips.

They ended up only being fifteen minutes late, and some of that was due to their impromptu make out session in the car. Dean picked up his tardy slip in the office at the front desk-- apparently Bobby had written it out when Cas had called him. Dean left the office, making a pit stop at his locker before he made his way to auto mechanics class, the Omega’s stomach slightly in knots. He walked into the class and laid his excuse on Michael's desk. The teacher was busy grading ‘faux order sheets’ for their cars, and didn't spare the Omega a second look, which Dean was more than grateful for. 

Dean walked over to his car and got started on today’s task. It was only a few minutes later, Dean was bending down in the hood to check on the spark plugs, when he felt a large, warm hand press against his lower back. He gasped, preparing to stand when the warm, heavy weight of a body pressed flush against his backside, holding him in place.

Michael leaned forward and hissed in his ear, “You smell like come, slick, and my brother. Tell Castiel he can knot his bitch on his _own_ time. You are not to be late to my class for his sexual purposes again.” Michael’s hand dipped further, fingers curling around Dean’s hip. Dean swallowed hard, heart racing in his chest as he fought the urge to struggle against Michael. Causing a scene would do nothing for him-- nothing good anyways.

“From the time this class starts and until it ends, _I'm your Alpha_. Are we clear?” Dean gritted his teeth and forced himself to nod, feeling sick that he had just agreed with Michael. No one was his Alpha, at any time, except for Castiel. Michael growled in pleasure and tightened his hold on Dean, pressing him harder against the car as he ground into his backside. Dean stomach flipped and he focused on the pain of his hips digging into the car instead of the hard line of Michael’s cock pressing against him. 

“Though,” Michael whispered, his breath hot against the side of Dean’s throat. “I can’t blame my brother… Ripe bitch like you? I would breed you up every. Chance. I. Got.” Michael emphasized his words with small rolls of his hips before he scented him, groaning low against the back of Dean’s neck, before pulling away. Dean shivered, cringed, and felt as if he was going to be sick as Michael’s hand slid down the swell of his ass before he finally slipped away.

Castiel entered his classroom and apologized to his class for being late as he threw his jacket over the back of his chair and sank into the seat, opening up his briefcase before him. He told them what chapter to start on while he entered attendance. The Alpha looked up when he heard someone approaching his desk, smiling when he saw it was Sam. “Is there something I can help you with Sam?”

Sam crinkled his nose and Cas fought hard not to blush, knowing he could smell sex and his brother’s scent on him. “Um yeah, uh Mr. Novak, I was wondering how Dean was. I didn't see him at all yesterday… Except when he burst into your classroom. I missed dinner on Sunday and the week before...” Sam trailed off and looked at the floor blushing. “Well, you know.” Sam looked back up at his teacher. “It's just... this has been the longest I've ever gone without seeing my big brother,” Sam mumbled.

Castiel looked Sam and was instantly reminded of himself when he was younger... The teacher remembered when Gabe took a week-long trip to Florida with one of his friends and how much Castiel had missed his big brother. “Sam, how would you like to join Dean and I for dinner tonight? I can take you home after you're done visiting.”

Sam snorted, but Castiel saw the way Sam’s face lit up. “It's only two streets over, I could walk home. But if you really don't mind, and it's no trouble, I would really like that… You know, to visit with Dean. And you, too. You are family now.”

Cas stood up and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Excuse me class, continue reading please. I'm just going to step in the hallway for a moment.” He motioned for Sam to join him and once they were in the hallway he dialed the number Mary had given him on the day Dean went into heat.

“Mary? It's Castiel. I was calling to see if it was okay with you if Sam came home with Dean and I for dinner. I can bring him home after his visit.”

_“Are you sure it's no trouble?”_

“No, of course not! None at all. Dean has missed Sam, and I would very much like to get to know him better.” Sam smiled at Castiel.

Mary hummed, _“That is very sweet of you, Castiel. Dean and Sam were very close before Dean presented and now that he has, Sam is afraid they will no longer have the bond they once did or that he won't get to see him very often.”_

“I believe family is very important. Sam, you and John are welcome at our house anytime.”

_“We appreciate that Castiel… Now you tell Sam he better behave.”_

Cas laughed, nodding his head even though the woman couldn’t see him. “I will Mary. I better get back to class, but I will see you later on tonight when I bring Sam home. Goodbye.”

_“Goodbye Castiel.”_

Cas shoved his phone back into his pocket and smiled at Sam. “So it's all set, your mom said you can come over for dinner. And you and Dean can visit for as long as you like. And I meant what I said, Sam, you’re welcome over the house at any time.”

“Thank you Mr. Novak.”

“You can call me Cas, Sam. At least when we are not in class. Like you said, we are family now.” 

 

Sam wrapped his arms around Castiel, slightly startling him, but the teacher returned the hug. “Thanks Cas.”

“It's no trouble Sam. You and Dean are brothers and are close; I have an older brother that I am close to like you are with Dean and I want you two to keep that bond. I know how important that is. Now let's get back to class.”

At lunchtime, Dean was sitting with Jo, Benny, and Charlie, picking at the tray before him, still feeling nauseous from his interaction with Michael earlier. Charlie smirked at Dean from across the table. “Someone smells like they had a fun time this morning.”

Benny snorted into his milk and Dean sighed. He had been getting looks all day long from teachers and other students at every turn. He’d snuck into the bathroom before third period and tried to spray on extra cologne, but it just made the scents mix in an unpleasant way that had Dean’s stomach churning from the smell for well over an hour until the cologne scent faded and he was left smelling like pure sex again.

“Nothing happened this morning... last night we fell asleep tied and the alarm didn't go off this morning so we were rushed and had no time for a shower.”

Benny crinkled his nose. “He scent marked the hell out of you.” 

Dean smirked, ignoring the blush forming on his cheeks. “You should smell _him_.” The Omega felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped, spinning around and looking up to see Cas standing over him. The Alpha smelled so much like him that Dean hadn’t smelled him coming. “Hey Cas, I was just talking about you.”

Cas cleared his throat. “Good things I hope.”

Dean winked at him. “Very good things.”

Cas’ cheeks reddened at Dean’s implications. “We were so rushed this morning I didn't have time to tell you where I put your vitamins... So I figured I would bring the one I left in my briefcase just in case we forgot one morning.” Cas handed Dean the prenatal vitamin and the Omega took it with a swallow of his water. “Well, I’m going to go to my classroom and eat lunch.”

Dean smirked. “What? You're not eating in the teacher's lounge today?”

“Um, no,” Cas responded, shifting uncomfortably as he looked around the cafeteria. “I’ve gotten more than enough looks and heard plenty of comments for one day.”

Jo snickered at the teacher. “Well, it’s probably because it smells like you boinked an apple pie.” Castiel could feel the blush spreading across his face.

Dean grinned across the table at Jo and then looked up at Castiel. “ _Told_ you we should have just been a little later and took a shower, my Alpha.”

Cas hummed his agreement, “And you were very right my Omega.”

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and gave him a soft tug. “Join us.”

Cas relented and sat down by Dean, pulling his sandwich, chips and apple out of his lunch box. Dean stole a handful of Cas’ chips with a smile on his face. “Oh and by the way Dean, your brother is coming home and having dinner with us tonight. I've already called your mom and Sam's meeting us in my room after school.”

Dean’s face lit up and he hugged Cas. “Thank you! I have missed him so much.” Cas nodded, kissing the top of Dean’s head lightly before returning his attention to his lunch. The teacher enjoyed eating beside his mate and friends; it was definitely better than eating by himself in his classroom. By the time the bell rang and they were cleaning up to head back to their classes-- to teach or to learn, respectively-- Cas had all but forgotten his original annoyance at the child-like mocking his co-workers had subjected him to all day.

“I’ll see you after,” Dean said softly, catching Cas’ arm as they left the cafeteria to kiss him quickly. Cas nodded and made his way back to his classroom leaving Dean and Charlie standing in the hall. “I’ll meet you in math,” Dean told her. “Have to take a piss first.”

“Thanks for oversharing, Winchester.” Charlie rolled her eyes at him and punched his shoulder before taking off down the opposite hallway.

Dean opened the door to the men's bathroom and immediately smelled cedar and lavender:  
_Michael_. Dean stood in the doorway, frozen to the spot, and for a brief moment he debated leaving. But no. No way in hell was he going to let Michael intimidate him just because he had presented as an Omega. In no way did that make him a ‘bitch’. He stilled his nerves and pushed on further into the bathroom where he saw Michael at the sink washing his hands, his reflection in the mirror smiling at Dean. 

“I thought I smelled a ripe bitch. Your smell is... intoxicating. I knew it was you the moment you opened the door.” Michael's smile widened.

Dean ignored him and made his way over to the urinals, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with Michael’s presence. He could feel the Alpha’s eyes on him, boring into his back. Taking a deep breath, Dean set his shoulders and worked open the fly of his jeans, opening them as little as he could to do his business. As soon as Dean was finished and was about to tuck himself back into his pants, he felt hands on each of his hips, fingers digging in hard. Michael breathed in deep and pulled Dean back flush against his body. 

“My brother should really keep a close eye on you, Omega. Some Alpha’s don't mind if a bitch is mated or not, they will just take what they want.” Michael rolled his hips to where Dean could feel his hardened length. “Such a beautiful bitch to be wasted on my brother. You should be _my_ Omega. I could show you what it's like to be with a _real_ Alpha. I bet Castiel can't even properly satisfy you.”

Dean jerked out of Michael’s hold and zipped and buttoned his jeans. “I am with a _real_ Alpha and he keeps me very satisfied as you can tell. You can smell him on me still, can't you? He knows how to take very good care of _his_ Omega. No one could please me like my Alpha, my true mate! All other Alpha’s are inferior to him.”

Michael stalked over to Dean growling and backing him against the wall. The auto mechanic’s teacher placed his arms on the wall on either side of Dean’s shoulders, boxing Dean in. Dean fought to keep his calm. There was no way he going to give Michael the satisfaction of scenting his fear. “Such a feisty bitch,” Michael spat, leaning forward and scenting Dean’s neck. “You need a strong Alpha to keep you in your place.” The teacher took a hand off the wall and ran it through Dean’s hair, gripping it tightly to bear his throat. “I would have such fun breaking you in, Omega.” 

Michael leaned in once more just as the door opened, causing him to jump back and release Dean as a student entered the bathroom. Michael smiled at the student and then at Dean. “See you in class tomorrow, Mr. Winchester.” He turned and walked out the door leaving Dean shaking and still pressed up against the wall. When the student entered one of the stalls, Dean moved across the bathroom and gripped the sink, trying to steady his breathing, to calm his nerves, and fight down the bile that threatened to rise into his throat. Dean managed to calm himself enough so that he could exit the bathroom and make it to class just before the bell rang.

Thankfully, the rest of the day moved by relatively fast and Dean was more than grateful he was one class shy of being finished with the day and would be heading home with Cas and Sammy. As soon Dean and Charlie were walking into art history, Dean moved to place his hand on Cas’ shoulder, causing his Alpha to jump. Dean laughed. “You smell so much like me you didn't smell me coming, the same thing happened when you came up to me at lunch.”

Charlie walked over to them and leaned against the desk, raising an eyebrow. “You may want to crack the windows a little Mr. Novak. I think the two of you in a closed up classroom together may be a little overwhelming.” Dean and Charlie took their seats while Cas cracked open the windows.

The bell rang and the remaining students filed in, the entire classroom whispering and scenting the air. Cas was fighting the blush that threatened to spread across his face and knew he probably would be for the rest of the period. 

“Damn Teach! You bred your bitch up good!” Alastair commented.

“That's quite enough! No talking like that in my class,” Cas spoke in his authoritative Alpha tone before he softened it to address the rest of the class. “Okay guys, grab your easels and paint kits. We are going outside today and are going to practice painting scenery in your assigned artist style.”

Dean walked out beside Cas, carrying his supplies underneath his arm. “Bet you wish we would have showered this morning,” Dean sing songed.

Cas bumped him with his shoulder. “Stop rubbing in that you were right.”

Dean set up his easel and smirked at Cas. “Say it again.”

Cas grinned, rolling his eyes. “You were right, my smart ass Omega.” Cas looked around to see if his students were looking at him, happy to see they were all busy getting their paints out or setting up their easels. He leaned in and gave Dean a peck on the lips before he went to help a student who was having trouble getting their easel to stand correctly in the grass.

Class flew by, the students laughing and joking as they painted their chosen sceneries. Fifteen minutes before the bell was to ring, they all gathered their equipment and walked back to the art history room to retrieve their things. The class cleared out quickly ready to leave as soon as the bell rang. Dean and Cas leaned against the front desk as they waited for Sam. They didn't have to wait long until Sam came into the room smiling widely when he saw Dean; the Omega’s smile was just as wide. Cas grabbed his briefcase, placing his hand on Dean’s lower back. “Are you guys ready to go?”

Once in the car, Sam sat up from the backseat and looked at Cas and Dean from where he was leaning over the center console. “You guys need to crack the windows. You stink like sex.” Dean burst out laughing and Cas groaned, running his hand down his face a beautiful blush spreading to the tips of his ears.

“Awe my sexy Alpha is blushing,” Dean teased, Cas grumbled and reddened even more.

“I didn’t think it was possible to blush anymore today…” Cas muttered under his breath but hit the buttons to make the windows go down.

Once they made it home, Dean gave Sam a tour of his new house while Cas started on dinner. Soon, Dean and Sam joined Cas in the kitchen and Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist. The Alpha smiled and turned his head, kissing him on the forehead. 

“How does steak, baked potatoes and salad sound?” 

Dean and Sam both agreed it sounded amazing. Sam slid into a seat at the table, pulling out some of his homework to work on while Dean helped Cas cook, they fell into a comfortable silence. When dinner was done the three of them dug in, Sam and Cas both eating two salads. Dean learned his Alpha like his little brother loved the leafy greens he despised and told them they were going to end up turning into rabbits from eating that crap.

After dinner Cas cleaned the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher while Dean and Sam settled on the couch to talk in the living room.

“Are you happy Dean?” Sam questioned.

Dean looked at Sam who had nothing but love and concern in his eyes. Dean smiled at him and nodded. “I'm very happy Sammy. Cas is a great Alpha and a great guy.”

“How does it feel to have found your True Mate?”

“It's... unlike any feeling I've ever felt Sammy. I'm really lucky to have him. I'm so glad I found him when I presented, I don't think I would have taken being an Omega well if it wasn't for Cas.” Sam nodded in understanding, he knew Dean had always thought he was going to be an Alpha and without Cas he would not have accepted being an Omega easily. Sam started fidgeting and Dean knew he wanted to ask something. “Okay Sammy, spit it out,” Dean prodded.

“How… How was it? Presenting, I mean?” Sam whispered.

Dean smiled and got a faraway look in his eyes. “It was amazing... heat sucks. It was kinda painful, but it would have been unbearable if I hadn't had Cas to get me through it. But sex Sammy, sex is great.” Dean paused. “Or maybe my Alpha is just great at it.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows laughing.

Sam shook his head, wiggling his nose as his cheeks turned pink. “Gross Dean! There’s no need to go that into detail… I'm really glad you are happy Dean, but I'm going to miss having you at home just down the hall from me. Anytime I needed you, you were only a few steps away, now… now you're not.”

“Sammy,” Dean wrapped his arms around his brother giving him a tight hug before he pulled back. “You have my phone number if you need me, no matter the time. Hell Sammy, we are only two streets over! If you need me, come over, anytime okay?”

Sam smiled. “Thanks Dean... but don't you need to get Cas’ permission?”

Cas chose that moment to come into the living room, balancing three plates with pecan pie. The Alpha had been trying different pie recipes ever since Dean’s birthday when the Omega expressed his love for pie and he hoped that this would be one that his Omega liked. “No he wouldn't.” Cas handed Sam and Dean each a plate with a huge slice of pie and a fork. Cas joined them on the couch on the other side of Dean. “This is Dean's home. He doesn't need my permission to invite people over.” Cas looked at Sam and gave him a smile. “Sam, you are family. You can come over anytime you like, and it doesn't just have to be if you need Dean. You can come over to watch a movie, play games, get in the hot tub or the pool, or just to hang out. The point is, you can come over anytime you like.” 

Sam smiled brightly. “You mean it?”

Castiel nodded. “Of course I do. In fact, I think we should make Friday’s a movie and game night. We can order takeout and get all kinds of junk food, watch crappy B movies and play games... and if it gets really late and you want to stay the night Sam, you can.”

Sam’s smile widened. “That sounds awesome! Can we do it this Friday?”

Cas looked over to Dean. “What do you think Dean?”

Dean kissed his Alpha on the temple and nodded. “I think it's a great idea Cas.”

“Well then Friday’s are now movie and game night!” Cas declared. 

They ate their pie in silence for a few minutes before Sam spoke. “So I overheard Mom and Dad talking this morning... is it true I may be an uncle soon?” 

Dean chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah it's true Sammy.”

Sam smirked at Cas. “I feel sorry for you if the pup is anything like Dean was; Mom has told us horror stories.”

“Hush Sammy, don't scare him away,” Dean teased.

Cas hummed and smiled at his mate. “I may need to talk to Mary.”

They all laughed and Sam turned to Dean. “If you are with pup, have a girl Dean.” 

Cas wrapped his arm around his Omega’s shoulder. “I'm beginning to think everyone wants you to be with pup. A girl pup to be precise.”

The three talked awhile longer before Sam said he needed to get home and finish his homework. Sam told them he didn’t mind walking but Dean and Cas insisted on giving him a ride. Sam rolled his eyes but didn’t argue as they made their way to the car.

As they pulled into the driveway they saw Mary standing in the doorway, waving for them to come in. Cas shut off the car and Sam snickered, causing Dean to turn and look at him. “What's so funny Sam?”

Sam smirked at his older brother. “Mom wants you two to come inside and you both still reek of sex.”

Cas’ face paled. “Oh my God, no Dean, I can not-”

“Cas, they met you after we had just mated. Your face was covered with my slick! This is not so bad.”

Sam cringed and grumbled as he got out the car, “And _that_ goes at the top of the list of ‘things I did not need to know about my brother’.” 

Dean laughed and got out of the car, Cas joining him after a moment’s hesitation. 

Once inside Mary smirked at them. “I have a feeling you boys are going to make me a grandma very soon!” Dean and Castiel both blushed while Sam started to laugh and they could hear John making his way down the stairs. 

“Mary... why does it smell like sex in-” John stopped speaking as soon as he saw Dean and Castiel. Sam clutched his stomach and held his breath to keep from laughing, his face bright red for his efforts. John raised an eyebrow at Dean and Castiel, then looked at Mary. “Remind me to pick up some wood this week, I'm going to get started on a crib.” The older Alpha went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer before returning into the living room and sitting in his recliner.

Dean smiled at his mom and dad as the rest of them trailed into the living room after him. “We registered as Mates yesterday.”

“Oh that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you boys!” Mary beamed.

“And I got my permit Dad; I drove Cas’ car to the Outback and then home after.” 

John smiled at Castiel then at his son. “That's great Dean! You can take baby home anytime you’d like now.” 

Dean and Cas stayed awhile longer talking to John, Mary, and Sam. They made plans to walk over Sunday for dinner so Dean could drive baby back to their house. Everyone said their goodbyes and ten minutes later, Dean and Cas were back at home.

As soon as Dean shut and locked the door he turned to Cas. “Can we take a shower now?”

The Alpha laughed and took Dean’s hands. “We could do that, or we could…” Cas spun Dean around and gripped his hips, rutting against his Omega’s ass.

Dean hummed as he felt Cas’ hardened length pressed between his cheeks. “Yeah, there's that… And I _really_ like that.” Dean pulled Cas into a kiss. It started soft but became heated, all teeth and tongue, wet and messy.

“You smell amazing when you are turned on,” Cas growled next to the Omega’s ear. Dean moaned as Cas started to suck on his neck. Dean was already so wet and he wanted his Alpha.

“You turn me on so much Cas. You’re so sexy. I love the way you touch me, love how my body reacts to you. You make me so wet Alpha.” Dean bit Cas’ bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth and running his tongue across it before releasing it. “So wet for your knot,” he whispered, breath hot against Cas’ lips.

Cas moaned, “Bedroom now!”

Dean shook his head and backed up, smirking at the momentary look of confusion that crossed his Alpha’s face. “No Alpha, you claim me where you catch me.” Dean took off and Cas growled once before giving chase. Dean made a few laps through the kitchen, dining area, and living room before Cas jumped over the couch and tackled Dean on the rug in front of the fireplace.

“I got you, my little Omega.”

“Then claim your prize Alpha,” Dean cooed as he spread his legs wider. Cas growled and and crashed their lips together, closing the space between their two bodies as they rolled together on the floor. They kissed until they were breathless, soft bites to each other’s throats and chests as they freed each other of their clothing until they were both naked and panting on the floor.They continued their fervid explorations, Cas rutting against Dean’s thigh as he fingered Dean, stretching him, preparing him for his knot. Cas’ hand dripped with slick and Dean moaned into his Alpha’s mouth, arching into the touch as Cas brushed the Omega’s prostate. 

“Cas please,” Dean begged. “I need you inside me so bad Alpha.” 

Cas removed his fingers, sucking them clean, moaning around them before he got up on his knees and ran his cock between Dean’s ass cheeks, slicking it up. The Omega laid there looking up at his Alpha, eyes nearly black with arousal. Dean spread his legs wider and stared as Cas ran his hand slowly up and down his thick cock. The Alpha’s head lolled back, mouth open, eyelids hooded, as he drew his bottom lip into his mouth, biting it. The sight made Dean moan and produce a fresh wave of slick.

“Stop teasing me Alpha!” Cas grinned at Dean, almost feral, before he slammed into the Omega. Dean yelped, “Fuck yes! Alpha!” and wrapped his legs around Cas’ body. 

The Alpha surged down and claimed his Omega’s lips once more, kissing him hard before whispering against his mouth, “Mmm so tight. You feel so good clenching around me. I'm going to pop a knot in no time. Going to pump you full of come, fill your belly with my pup.” Cas groaned at the thought of it.

“Harder! Alpha! Alpha! Wanna feel your knot stretch my tight little hole, fill me full of your come Alpha! Breed me!”

Cas fucked Dean hard and fast, the Omega meeting his thrusts until the Alpha’s knot popped past Dean’s rim, locking them together as Cas released his first load of come deep inside his Omega. The Alpha gripped Dean’s cock, and after only a few tugs, the Omega was spurting his release all over his stomach.

Cas laid them on their sides in a comfortable position on the plush rug. Dean shivered a little in Cas’ arms, snuggling closer to him. “Are you cold?”

“Yeah, a little,” Dean admitted. Cas held the Omega carefully so he wouldn’t pull on his knot and hurt them as he moved them closer to the gas fireplace. The Alpha reached up and pushed a button, causing the fire to light. Dean looked over his shoulder and smirked, “Nice.” 

Cas reached behind them and grabbed the blanket and a few throw pillows that had been knocked off of the couch during the chase. He arranged the pillows beneath them and then draped the blanket over their bodies. The Alpha rubbed his hand up and down his Omega’s side as they watched the fire crackle.

“I love you Dean.” Cas kissed his Omega’s mating mark.

Dean leaned into the touch. “I love you too Cas.” 

“Did Michael give you any trouble for being late this morning?” Dean stilled, an action that did not go unnoticed by his Alpha. “Dean?” Cas asked again, his voice stern.

“He, uh… Well he told me I smelled like come, slick, and you. He also told me to tell you that you could knot me on your own time and that I was not to be late for his class again for your sexual purposes.” Dean pressed his nose against the crook of Castiel’s neck, trying to swallow down the sudden guilt he felt at not telling his Mate about what else Michael had said to him that day or about his wandering hands… Dean could already feel Cas’ growl starting in his chest and he could smell the anger rolling off of him in waves. He knew that telling him the rest might cause his Alpha to get up right then and there and to go and rip his brother’s head off… 

“Who the fuck does he think he is!” Dean leaned back into Cas’ nuzzling him again, trying to calm him with his scent. The Alpha took a deep breath and relaxed against him. Dean blew out a soft breath and bit his lower lip, deciding that now was definitely not the time to share the rest of the story. And maybe… Maybe Cas didn’t really need to know how Michael had scented him and rutted against him or how he’d declared himself Dean’s Alpha whenever he was in class, not to mention again in the bathroom. As long as Dean had it covered and could get Michael to leave him alone… 

No, Dean didn’t want to get Cas mad again. He didn't want to cause his Alpha even _more_ problems with his brother. And he knew it was selfish, but he loved Auto Mechanics and didn't want to risk Cas getting pissed enough that he made Dean quit his favorite class. The Omega didn't want to keep secrets from his Alpha, the very thought made him sick to his stomach, but Dean wasn't some Omega bitch like traditionalists thought. He could handle Michael.

“He's an asshole Cas, I can't believe you and Gabe are even related to him.”

Cas shook his head. “He wasn't always like that... but once he presented as Alpha he started acting differently. He got a traditionalist attitude and the older we got, the more we drifted apart. Especially when I presented Alpha and refused to act as a traditionalist. We may call the other every three or four months as a courtesy, and we see each other on holidays, but that's about it. His relationship with Gabe is the same.”

They fell silent once more and Cas kissed Dean’s neck and shoulders, leaving a few blooming bruises behind. Castiel knew there were some that Dean’s shirts would not cover, marking him for all to see, especially his brother. As soon as Cas’ knot slipped free, they got up and cleaned up a little before straightening up downstairs where they’d made a mess during the chase and then heading upstairs for a much needed shower. 

They washed each other and kissed languidly under the cascading water until it ran cold. Then they got out and dried each other with the same tenderness before they put on their briefs and crawled into bed. Cas wrapped himself around Dean, pulling the Omega back tight against his chest and pressing his lips against the back of Dean’s head. “Good night Dean, I love you.”

“Night Cas, I love you too… Oh! And don't forget, Gabe is coming over tomorrow for dinner.” 

Cas hummed into Dean’s shoulder. “I'm so glad you reminded me, I had already forgotten.”

The Omega yawned, pressing back into the heat of his Alpha’s body. “Let's get some sleep my Alpha.” Cas nodded and pulled Dean even closer, molding their bodies together. The smell of sandalwood and honey lulled Dean to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate it! :-)

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/73163B4E-1708-4259-903D-9A0539C3B217_zpshwwwpkpu.jpg.html)

Cas woke up in bed alone and rolled over to look at the clock: there was still 20 minutes before the alarm was set to go off. He stretched and inhaled deeply. Dean was in the kitchen cooking, he wanted to feed his Alpha. That thought made Cas’ heart flutter.

The Alpha pulled on his pajama bottoms and made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Dean smiled over his shoulder at Cas when he stumbled into the kitchen, blurry eyed and hair sticking up everywhere. The Alpha walked up behind Dean who was at the stove frying bacon. He wrapped his arms around his Omega, resting his chin on his mate's shoulder. “What's all this Dean?” the Alpha mumbled against his Omega’s throat.

Dean leaned back into his Alpha’s touch, smiling as he let his eyes close. “I got up over an hour and a half ago and made dinner for tonight. Then I decided that I would cook us breakfast. Dinner’s in the crockpot, cooking on low. I made white chicken chili and it should be done when we get home. I also made Mexican cornbread to go with it and that’s in the oven right now. We can heat it back up before we get ready to eat.”

Cas looked over to the countertop by the fridge where two crockpots were plugged in. “Dean... I don't think you, me and Gabe can eat that much!”

Dean shook his head, smirking at the Alpha. “ Don’t worry, dessert is in one of the crockpots.”

Cas tilted his head and furrowed his brow. “Dessert? I didn't know you could do that!”

Dean smiled. “Yes, I can do that. I know how much Gabe likes sweets, so I made a Dr. Pepper chocolate cherry cobbler.” Dean flipped the bacon before reaching up into the cabinet beside the stove and pulling out a mug. He reached for the coffee pot and filled it.

Cas nuzzled his face into Dean’s neck. “Wow! Dean, you really outdid yourself. You didn't have to make a big breakfast too.”

Dean spun around in Cas’ arms. “Hush Alpha, here's your coffee.” The Omega pressed the coffee mug into Cas’ hands and kissed him on his nose. “And tell me how you want your eggs.” 

Cas set the table while Dean finished cooking. The Omega had really outdone himself, in Cas’ opinion. He’d made bacon, eggs, hash browns, and even biscuits and gravy. The two piled food up on their plates and sat side by side at the table, Dean twisting his foot behind Cas’ calf.

“Dean this is great! Your biscuits and gravy are so much better than mine... I can't wait to try your white chicken chili and cornbread. Not to mention that delicious sounding cobbler.” They ate breakfast, Cas praising his Omega’s cooking a few more times. The Alpha reached over and took Dean's hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it. “Thank you for a wonderful breakfast, Dean. Now, let's go shower and I can thank you properly my little Omega.”

Dean and Cas worked together clearing the table and loading the dishwasher before they raced upstairs and stripped in the bedroom. Cas took Dean’s hand and led him into the bathroom where he started the shower and dragged Dean into it. As soon as they stepped beneath the spray, the Alpha spun Dean around and pressed him against the shower wall before dropping to his knees. The Omega hands scrambled against the tiles, trying to find purchase as his Alpha began lapping at his hole in long strokes. Cas’ fingers dug into Dean’s hips as he ate his Omega out and soon, Dean was mewling and rocking back, trying to take Cas’ tongue deeper. Slick was pouring out of his Omega, causing Cas to growl as he savored the taste on his tongue. Castiel preened at how much his Omega produced when he turned him on; it covered Dean's thighs and the teacher’s face, it ran down his neck and onto his chest. The Alpha loved the smell and taste, he loved how it was covering him, surrounding him with Dean’s scent. He loved how Dean was moaning and falling apart above him.

“Oh Alpha, I'm so close, I'm going to come!” Castiel pushed his tongue in deeper and wiggled it around causing Dean to groan low and dirty as he spurted his release on the tiles, coming untouched from his Alpha’s tongue alone. Cas growled when he sat back on his haunches and saw the shiny ambrosia running down Dean’s thighs. He leaned forward and began to lick it off. Once he had cleaned all the slick from Dean, he rose to his feet and pulled his Omega into a dirty kiss. Dean moaned as he tasted his slick on Cas’ lips and in his mouth.

Cas slid his hands down Dean's back and gripped his ass, pulling the Omega against him so he could rut his rock hard cock against him. Cas ran his fingers into the crack of Dean's ass, running them across the slick hole and feeling it flutter at his touch. Cas plunged two fingers in and Dean dropped his head back and moaned, the sound echoing off the shower walls. “Oh fuck, Alpha!” 

Cas latched onto Dean’s throat and growled against his skin. “God Dean, you taste and smell so damn good. I want you so bad, want to knot you.” Dean's hands gripped in Cas’ hair, his prick starting to harden again at the thought of his Alpha’s knot. But Dean wanted to taste Cas, to tease Cas, he wanted to bring him to the edge and feel his knot swell in his hand. Dean dropped to his knees and glanced up through hooded lashes at his Alpha. The Omega reached for Cas’ cock and began to stroke the shaft, his mouth focusing on the head as he licked, kissed, and sucked it into his mouth. 

“Oh fuck, Dean. My knot is starting to swell.” Dean took his other hand and began to massage Cas’ knot, squeezing it gently as he fit more of his Alpha’s cock into his mouth. Cas groaned and Dean smirked around his hardened flesh. 

“You like that Alpha? Me stroking your long, thick cock while I work your knot? Are you going to come for me Alpha? Are you going to mark me?”

 

Cas’ hips stuttered. “Want you little Omega, want to fuck you. I _need_ to fuck you **NOW**! Get up here,” Cas growled and Dean squeezed once more in response. “Place your hands on the tiles and spread your legs for me.” Dean scrambled to comply, now completely turned on again by how his Alpha’s voice quaked with utter need for him. When Dean was in place, Cas wasted no time slamming his cock home, his knot resting at Dean's rim as he ground his hips, the tip of his cock rubbing his Omega’s prostate. Dean whined and pushed back a little, his cock hard as rock and dripping pre-come “God Dean, I want to knot you so bad... we can't be late again today. But I'm still going to pump you full of my come.”

“Yes! Oh God yes Alpha! Come in me, mark me! Mmmm I want to feel it, _feel you_.” Dean panted.

Cas fucked Dean roughly, wanting so badly to knot his Omega but fighting the urge. “God Dean I'm so close, I'm going to come.”

Dean nodded quickly, gasping out, “Me too, Cas.” 

Dean had one hand placed on the tiles, bracing himself, and the other was stroking himself hard and fast. Cas reached down and began massaging his knot as he fucked into Dean. The Omega groaned and shot his release in his hand, a fresh wave of slick gushing out of Dean as he orgasmed, coating Cas’ knot. The feeling of Dean’s slick and his hole spasming around Cas’ cock pushed the Alpha over the edge and he was coming hard, as deep inside of Dean as he could get. The hot rush of warmth flooded the Omega and Dean groaned as Cas continued to fill him, his head resting against the back of Dean’s neck before he bit down, growling as he rutted through the rest of his release. He worked his knot quickly, hoping to help it go down faster as he spurted the last of his release into Dean’s body. The Omega mewled and could feel the Alpha’s come dripping out of him and running down his thighs and legs without a knot to hold it into place. Cas groaned as he pulled back, smirking at the sight of his come slipping out of Dean. It was so dirty, deliciously erotic.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

They finished their shower quickly and hurried to get dressed, trading a few lazy kisses along the way. Downstairs in the kitchen, they worked side by side to fix up their lunches and fill their travel mugs with fresh coffee. Cas made sure Dean took his vitamin before they left and then they were out the door. Although they’d taken longer in the shower than they’d expected, they still made it to school with enough time to spare.

Cas pulled into the teacher’s parking lot and shut off his car. “I love you Dean, have a good day.”

“I love you too Cas. You have a good day too, baby.” Dean leaned in to give Cas a kiss and it was then that the Alpha noticed the purplish bruise that he’d left on Dean’s throat the night before as they lay knotted by the fireplace. 

Cas pulled back before Dean could seal their lips together and frowned as he met his Omega’s eyes and saw the confusion there. Cas lifted his hand and trailed his fingertips lightly across the bruise. “I’m sorry Dean… I didn’t mean to mark you where you couldn’t hide it. At least not without your permission…”

Dean smiled and took Cas’ face in both of his hands. “Cas, I don’t care. I love wearing your marks on me where they can be seen. I love having your scent on me. I love _you_... Now kiss your Omega.” 

Cas smiled and nodded once, leaning in and molding their lips together, pulling Dean into his lap. Dean gasped against his Alpha’s lips, “Cas! We are in the teacher’s parking lot! Anyone could see…”

 

“Don’t care,” Cas mumbled against Dean’s lips as he deepened the kiss. The Omega was quick to become putty in the Alpha’s arms. They kissed until the smell of arousal became overwhelming in the tight space of the enclosed car. Cas rested his forehead against Dean’s. “We better go… it’s almost time for class and I’m afraid if we continue I won’t let you out of his car.”

Dean reluctantly slid off of Cas’ lap. “Well, then we better go Alpha.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

Dean stopped at his locked to put away his books and took a moment, leaning against the locker door for a moment to brace himself before heading to auto mechanics. He made it through the door just as the bell rang.

Benny looked up and called Dean over to look at his car. He quickly explained he’d been working on the same issue for the last two classes and hadn’t been able to fix it and wanted to know if Dean could help him out. Dean nodded and looked over Benny’s work, offering some suggestions before turning around and going to his own car. Benny was quick to get to work on Dean’s suggestions, disappearing under the hood. Dean got to work and was elbows deep in his engine when he felt the familiar press of a hand on his lower back and something hard against his thigh. Dean’s stomach was instantly in knots. 

Michael hummed, breath hot against Dean’s neck. “You smell much better today. Still a little like Castiel, but it’s not as… _off putting_ as yesterday. I wonder just how delicious you would smell in a heat… Or even just really aroused and slick, dripping wet and so horny, begging for a knot.” Michael pressed closer and Dean could feel the swell of his knot just below his ass cheek. “You smell so good now, Omega, I bet you would be irresistible. And I bet your slick would just taste as amazing as you smell.” Dean felt the press of fingertips to his neck, pushing hard against the bruise Castiel had noticed that morning. “I didn’t picture Castiel being the type to mark his property…” Dean jerked away from Michael and the Alpha’s hand snapped out grabbing his hip to still him. “You were almost late today,” Michael chided. 

“I was in class before the bell rang,” Dean retorted. 

“Barely… Maybe if you hadn’t spent twenty minutes making out with my brother in the parking lot you would’ve have cut it so close,” Michael hissed. 

Dean paled, resisting the urge to rip Michael’s arm away from him and cause a scene. Michael would make things a million times worse if he did that… “Were you-- were you _watching_ us?”

Michael pressed his body flush against Dean’s, rubbing his hardened length against the Omega’s ass and his cheek brushing against Dean’s neck as he whispered, “Mmmm, I can’t help it…. Needy Omega whores turn me on so much and you looked so hot writhing in his lap. If I close my eyes I can just picture you gyrating on _my_ lap, moaning and begging like the needy little slut you are as you plead for my knot.” 

Michael released Dean, turned and walked back to his desk, leaving the Omega feeling sick and dirty. He wanted to turn and run out of the room to get away from the scent of cedar and lavender. What he wanted was to run straight to his Alpha and tell him everything… but if he did, would Cas make him quit the class? Would it cause even more troubles between Cas and his brother? Would he _blame_ Dean? Dean swallowed hard, shaking his head and tried to push the thoughts away as he got back to working on his engine.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

He was grateful when he was able to keep his thoughts buried deep down until lunch. As soon as he sat down at the table, he couldn’t keep them hidden any longer. Benny, Jo and Charlie were quick to realize that something was wrong with Dean, and as his best friends it was easy to see that something was off with how quiet their friend was.

Benny sank down into the seat across from Dean. He had an idea of what was wrong, so after taking a deep breath, he was the first to break the silence. “So Dean… what was up with Mr. Novak in auto class this morning? I looked up and saw he got awful close to you and you did _not_ look comfortable with it. You kinda looked downright sick brotha.” Benny paused, exchanging a glance with Charlie and Jo before pushing forward. “He did the same thing yesterday and he kinda stares at you all the time when he thinks no one’s looking.”

Charlie looked at Dean, biting her bottom lip and looking between the two boys. “Maybe… Maybe you should tell Castiel, Dean.” 

“Yeah, he _is_ your mate's brother and Castiel should know if Michael is making you feel uncomfortable,” Jo added.

Dean sighed and let his shoulders fall. “I want to guys, I really do. But… but what if Cas makes me quit auto mechanics? Or quit it at least until Michael's gone. I know you guys probably think that's a stupid, selfish reason for not speaking up but I don't want to quit auto class. I don't want to fall behind! I love that class! It's my favorite, even if the teacher is a dickhead at the moment. But he won't be here long… It’s just until the end of the year at the most. Cas told me his brother is a traditionalist, and he and Cas aren’t close because Cas refused to be that way when he presented. I… I think he's just fucking with me to get to Cas. To get Cas to be more like him, to be more strict with me, to treat me like property.” Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Trust me... if it gets worse? I will tell him right away... I promise.”

Dean gave them all a look that expressed just how badly he wanted the subject to be dropped and he was more than grateful when Charlie started talking about this new online game she started playing last night. Dean was half listening and half in thought… Just how bad was he willing to let it get before he told Cas? 

He couldn't answer that. And that, above all else, really troubled him.

Dean’s next few classes passed by agonizingly slow. All he wanted was to be home on the couch, curled up in his mate's arms. He sighed as he made his way to his locker to switch out his books. At least it was time for Art History, Dean thought to himself as he retrieved his book. He may not be able to curl up in Cas’ arms, but he could spend the next hour breathing in his Alpha’s scent. For some reason, Dean had been smelling the nauseating scent of cedar and lavender, the scent of Michael all day long. 

Dean walked in the classroom and took a deep breath; sandalwood and honey. He let it wash over him and smiled at Cas as he made his way to his seat where Charlie was waiting for him. Castiel returned the smile before he looked back down to his desk where he was sorting papers. The Omega took out his phone and texted Cas.

**Dean: I can't wait until school is over. I just want to be home with you.**

Cas pulled out his phone when he felt it vibrating in his pocket and smiled as he read the text from his mate. He quickly typed out a reply.

**Cas: _Dexter_ and cuddling on the couch after Gabe leaves?**

**Dean: Sounds great, I love you Alpha.**

The bell rang as Cas pressed send and pocketed his phone.

**Cas: I love you too my little Omega.**

Castiel cleared his throat. “Okay class, I have your tests graded on Art Throughout the Middle Ages, so let me pass them out to you and we will go over any questions you have before starting on Mannerism.” Cas began passing the tests back to his students and when he got to Dean’s, he started to hand it to him when the Alpha smelled _it_ , causing him to pause. It was faint, but it was there, cedar and lavender... Michael’s scent with traces of arousal mixed in… On _his_ Omega! The Alpha didn't even realize he was growling until Dean put his hand over Cas’, snapping him out of it.

“Cas? Are you okay? Is something wrong?” Dean looked at him worriedly.

“Art room! Now Dean!” Cas growled.

Dean got up and ignored the questioning glances and whispers of the other student as he walked next door. Cas looked down to where he had crumpled up the tests in his hands and he took a moment to smoothed them out before he handed them to Charlie, asking her if she minded passing them out. She looked at him wide eyed and nodded her head as she took the papers from his shaking hands. Castiel took a deep breath and walked out of the classroom and into the art room where Dean was anxiously waiting for him.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

“Why is Michael’s scent on you Dean?!”

Dean shook his head in confusion. “What are you talking about Cas?”

Castiel marched over to Dean and pressed his face in the Omega's neck, breathing in deep before stepping back and growling once more. “Your neck! His scent is on your neck!” The Alpha grabbed Dean by the arm, dragging him over to the small sink in the corner of the room. 

“Ow! Cas, you’re hurting my arm!” Dean pleaded, but Cas wasn’t listening and he wasn’t letting go. The Alpha wet a handful of paper towels and start scrubbing at Dean’s neck until it was bright red. He leaned in to smell again, pleased when all traces of his brother were gone. But.. Dean smelled scared… scared of him. The smell stung Cas nose as he realized he’d scared his Omega and he stumbled back, staring at Dean who’s eyes were trained on the floor, absently rubbing his arm where Cas had gripped him. 

Cas rushed forward and Dean flinched, drawing back closer to the edge of the sink. That one move made Cas feel like his heart was breaking. Slowly, the Alpha took Dean’s hands. 

“Dean, please look at me.” Cas watched as Dean swallowed hard before lifting his eyes, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. “Oh my God, Dean, I am so sorry! I'm sorry I hurt your arm! I-I-I'm _ashamed_ of how I just treated you.” Cas gathered Dean in his arms and the Omega finally relaxed against him. The Alpha nuzzled Dean’s neck, leaving _his_ scent behind. Cas took a deep breath and released it slowly, trying to calm Dean and himself before he stepped back and continued. “My brother’s scent was on you and I _need_ to know how that happened.”

“It had to of happened first period... when I was working on my cars engine. He leaned over me to see what I was doing and his cheek brushed against my neck... It… it must've happened then,” Dean muttered, barely above a whisper.

Cas was breathing heavily and Dean could tell he was very pissed off. “He was that close to you?! And he was aroused!”

“Cas I don't think-”

“I could smell it Dean! I could smell his arousal!” Dean whimpered as Cas raised his voice and Cas’ face immediately softened. “Dean, I’m sorry. I am not mad at you, I wasn’t yelling at you.” Cas ran his fingers through his hair. “God, I wish I could re-do the last ten minutes… I never should have grabbed you like that. It was just… another Alpha’s scent was on you, my _asshole_ Alpha brother’s. And… I lost it Dean. I’m so sorry, I lost it. There’s no excuse though.” Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, pulling him in.

Dean’s voice was still soft, mumbled and nervous against Cas chest. “It's okay Cas. I would have lost my cool if you smelled like another Omega… I understand.”

Cas pulled back, searching the Omega’s eyes. “As much as I do not believe he didn't purposely scent mark you, we will let it go and say it was an accident and he wasn't aroused by you… But Dean, you have to swear to tell me if he says or does anything out of line.”

“Yeah Cas, I swear.” 

Dean felt sick as soon as the words left his mouth. Michael had _said_ and had _done_ more. Here was the chance to come clean, and Dean didn't speak up. Instead, he lied. Lied to his Alpha, his True Mate. But Cas had gotten so mad and acted so differently from just _smelling_ his brother’s scent… what would he act like if Dean actually told him the entire truth? Dean was no longer worried about just being pulled from Auto Mechanics… What if Cas got mad at him? What if Cas actually hurt him, more than a bruised arm? He’d said all along that he wasn’t a traditionalist, that he wasn’t that kind of Alpha, but… 

Dean swallowed hard and forced himself to relax in his Alpha’s arms once more, letting Cas rub his back soothingly for a few moments. Dean never would’ve expected Cas to snap the way he did, so really, what did Dean know? He didn’t really know Cas, not really, and Cas himself probably didn’t even fully know. It wasn’t like he’d had a mate before… Maybe he’s hardwired to become a traditionalist like his brother, maybe he hadn’t realized it yet because he hadn’t been put in a situation before that merited it. Dean felt his stomach twist again. No, he had to believe that deep down Cas wasn’t like that, hopes he isn’t like that. The side of Dean’s neck throbbed, the burn from the paper towels finally subsiding, and he realized that after what happened? He couldn’t be sure.

Once they returned to class, Dean was unable to give it his full attention, lost in thought once again. This time about his Alpha... Cas is a good Alpha, he has treated Dean with nothing but respect and has always been gentle and loving up until today. And if it were reversed, Dean would have acted the same way. He would have completely lost it if he smelt another Omega on his mate! He probably wouldn’t have dragged Cas to a sink… but he would’ve been angry! The bell rang out, making him jump as it pulled him from his thoughts. The class cleared out and Cas took Dean's hand, leading him to the car in silence. Both of them were beyond ready to be at home.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

By the time they reached home, Dean’s mood had lightened. He had managed to pull himself out of the negative headspace he was in earlier during the car ride home. Cas had apologized at least three more times, swearing to Dean that he would _never_ let his Alpha side take over like that again towards him. He reassured Dean that at no point was he ever angry at Dean and he hadn’t even realized he’d been gripping his arm that hard. His Alpha had been screaming at him to get the other Alpha’s scent off of his Omega, his mate, as fast as he could. Dean nodded, leaning over to kiss Cas’ cheek as he exited the car. He believed him, Cas was a good man, a good Alpha.

They sat together at the kitchen table, Dean pulling out and starting on his homework and Cas reading a book about different painting techniques. “Some teachers give too much homework,” Dean mumbled as he flipped open to a fresh page of paper. “I’m not going to name any names or anything.” Cas set his book down and looked over, knowing Dean was working on his art history homework.

Cas raised an eyebrow, an amused look played on his face. “I know you are not talking about me.”

Dean feigned innocence. “Wha? No never.” Dean shook his head before he continued, “But damn Cas, reading two chapters, doing all the checkpoints, _and_ defining all the sight words? Slave driver,” Dean teased.

Cas jumped up. “What did you just call me?”

“Slave driver!” Dean yelped as Cas picked Dean up and turned around, sitting down in Dean’s chair and pulling his Omega onto his lap. Dean started kissing the Alpha's neck and he looked up to see Cas’ eyes were on his homework. Dean hesitated for only a moment before he pushed forward, ready for things to be back to normal. “Cas... are you really grading my homework now? Now while you have your hot Omega mate in your lap and we have an hour before Gabe gets here?”

“No… But I will say explain your answer better on question twelve.” Cas turned to his mate with a sinful smile on his face as he ran his hands up and down Dean’s thighs. “Now you have my full attention.”

Dean had Cas’ tie all askew and his shirt completely unbuttoned. Dean shirt was on the kitchen floor… somewhere? They were making out, rutting against each other, completely lost in the other’s touch and as they both moved for the other’s belt, they heard a throat clearing from behind them. Cas detached himself from Dean’s mouth and looked over the Omega's shoulder to see not only Gabe, but _Michael_ standing there as well. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s lower back, resisting the urge to growl.

“What's going on Cassie, Dean-o?” Gabe teased.

“Homework.” Dean smirked and pointed at the art history book left open on the table, trying not to let his discomfort show that Michael was seeing him in such a intimate position.

Gabe grinned wider. “Does Cassie have a ‘rewards system’?”

“Something like that.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows and cleared his throat, purposefully keeping his eyes trained on Gabe and not turning to the man who’s eyes he could feel trailing over his bare skin. “Hey Gabe? Toss me that shirt by your feet please.” 

Cas was busy buttoning his shirt up as Gabe tossed Dean his with a laugh. "Well at least you two are not knotted this time.”

Michael looked at Gabe questioningly. “Knotted?”

Gabe nodded. “Yup! When I meet Dean-o for the first time they were tied.”

“I thought you were coming at six Gabe?” Castiel grumbled cutting him off before he could say anything else about the incident.

Gabe looked amused as he answered, “Uh baby bro? It's 6:15, I'm actually late.”

Cas looked down at his watch and his eyes widened. 

“Time flies when you're studying Cas!” Dean teased as he slipped his shirt on and leaned down to whisper in Cas’ ear. “I'm going to go change, you got me all slick.” Castiel nodded and kissed Dean gently on the lips before letting him up. Dean looked at Gabe and Michael, forcing a smile towards the latter. “Dinner is done so go ahead and get started. I will be back shortly... I'm going to put my books up.” Dean gathered his backpack and books, taking them upstairs.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

The three brothers were left alone in the kitchen in a very uncomfortable silence until Gabe cleared his throat. “Well Cassie, Michael ran into me while I was getting gas and when I told him I was coming over here to join you and Dean for dinner. He insisted on coming and surprising you.”

Cas knew by Gabe’s tone and the look in his eyes that he was conveying how sorry he was to spring that on him. Michael and Gabe we not close either, but Gabe being a Beta made Michael not as pushy towards him. Things had always been worse between Cas and Michael. When Castiel had presented Alpha, Michael was proud --or he _was_ until Cas refused to be a traditionalist, refused to treat Omega’s as property, instead he treated them as equals. Castiel had even gone through his first rut alone, even though Michael tried to convince him there were many Omega whores who would beg for his knot. After his rut, Castiel promptly got a prescription for suppressants and scent blockers, refusing to let his biology control him. He was more than content with being alone until Dean shattered his world and showed him what he had been missing: _love, family, mate_ and _great sex_. Castiel swore the night he claimed Dean that he would be a good Alpha and would treat his Omega with respect and love him unconditionally.

Michael smiled at his Alpha brother and took a seat at the table. “I'm sure that you don't mind that I crashed your dinner, do you Castiel? After all, at school the other day we had agreed to get together soon.”

Cas clenched his teeth as his Alpha clawed at him, telling him to pounce and rip Michael to shreds for scent marking his mate. But instead, he put on his best fake smile and shook his head. “Not at all Michael. I hope both of you like white chicken chili and Mexican cornbread. Dean is an excellent cook.”

“Well, I would hope so,” Michael commented and Castiel felt his shoulders stiffen at the implication. 

Upstairs, Dean cleaned up and changed, pulling on a pair of jeans and one of Cas’ shirts. He wanted, _needed_ , to be surrounded by his Alpha’s scent. He wanted to smell like him, be able to bury his nose in the shirt if he needed to. Dean paced the room, trying to keep his emotions in check. The last thing he needed was for the scent of distressed Omega to make it down stairs to his mate, or even worse to Michael. No way in hell would he give him the satisfaction of knowing he was getting to him. The thought of having dinner with Michael made him sick, and as much as Dean would like to hide away upstairs all night, he knew he couldn't. 

Dean took a deep breath and made his way back downstairs into the kitchen where everyone was already seated and eating. Cas smiled at Dean and motioned for him to come sit down beside him. Unfortunately, that put him right across from Michael. “I made you a bowl and got you a piece of cornbread my little Omega.” 

Dean nuzzled Cas’ neck. “Thank you, _my Alpha_.”

Gabe mock gagged and rolled his eyes. “You guys are so sweet you make me sick! And you know how much I like sweet things.”

Dean laughed, taking a bite of his chili. “Speaking of sweet things Gabe, I made a dessert specifically for you tonight.”

Gabe clapped his hands together and bounced up and down in his seat, “Oh! Oh! What is it Dean-o?”

“Chocolate cherry cobbler made with Dr. Pepper. I made it in the crockpot.” 

Gabe clutched his chest. “Be still my heart! If you weren't my brother’s mate-”

Cas wrapped his arm around Dean’s shoulder and looked Michael in the eyes. “But he is. He's my True Mate, so don't get any ideas.” He turned a teasing look to Gabe, who hadn’t noticed what just happened, and winked at him.

Gabe laughed. “No promises if that dessert is as good as it sounds.”

They ate their dinner, exchanging polite conversation about their work. Dean stayed mostly silent and kept his hand on Cas’ knee throughout the entire dinner. Once they were finished, Dean dished out the dessert and Cas suggested they eat in the living room. Dean and Cas sat side by side on the loveseat and Michael and Gabe sat on the couch.

Gabe dug in immediately and gasped, “Oh my God! Dean-o this is amazing! I thought dinner was good, but this!” Gabe motioned to his plate, “Is… I don't have words! Baby bro, you lucked out, Dean-o is a catch.”

Cas hummed against his mate’s temple as he pressed a gentle kiss there. “Don't I know it. He's amazing and he's all mine.” Dean smiled and leaned into the touch.

Michael took a bite of the dessert and moaned around the fork. “It's so decadent,” Michael’s eyes flicked to Dean’s. “And sinful… My compliments to the chef.”

Dean shrugged, staring down at his bowl. “I love cooking, I love working with my hands.”

Michael hummed. “Well you are very skilled with your hands…” Michael paused before continuing, “He really knows his way around an engine.”

Gabe snickered. “I bet Cassie here knows just how skilled Dean-o really is with those hands.”

Dean smirked and flipped Gabe off. “Well I've been taking Auto Mechanics for five years now, I love working on cars. Now if you guys will excuse me, I'm going to clean up the kitchen.” Dean stood up and gathered their plates grateful for a valid excuse to get out of the same room Michael was in.

Dean was loading the dishwasher when Michael came into the kitchen, phone pressed to his ear. He smiled at Dean and shifted the phone. “Mmhmm yes.”

Dean rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the pounding of his heart in his chest. “You're not really on your phone are you?”

Michael's smile turned feral as he pulled the phone away from his ear and slipped it into his pocket. “You got me, but I needed an excuse to get away from my brothers and in here to see you. Dinner was delicious Dean, you are such a good cook. The more I'm around you... the more I realize you really could be the perfect Omega.” Michael stepped closer, causing Dean to step back, bumping into the dishwasher. “With the right Alpha of course… With me.” Dean pressed back as far as he could, back biting into the counter as Michael slid right up against him. “I was right about how you would smell…. _Irresistible_ , all slick and horny. I could smell you the moment I walked through the door. Delicious… what I wouldn’t give for a taste…” Michael’s fingers curled around Dean’s hips, his fingers at the hem of Dean’s jeans.

Gabe’s voice sounded in the kitchen. “Come on Michael! Let's go so they can get back to doing what they were when we got here!”

Michael huffed and ran a hand down Dean’s face. “We will talk more about this later.” Michael leaned in, his lips brushing against Dean’s ear as he whispered, “Oh and while you are taking my brother’s pathetic excuse of a knot, think about a real Alpha’s knot… _Mine_.” Michael growled and ground his rock hard erection against Dean’s thigh before stepping back and calling out to Gabe. “Coming Gabriel!” Michael turned his charismatic smile to Dean, letting his hand fall and stroke himself once through his pants. “See you tomorrow in class Dean.” The Alpha turned and exited the kitchen, leaving a very shaken Dean gripping the countertop so hard that his knuckles were white.

After a moment, Dean yelled goodbye to Gabe, knowing there was no way he would be able to go in there and face Michael again. The Omega heard Castiel walk them out and he strained his ears to listen for when the car was leaving. It hit Dean then like a ton a breaks, an overwhelming sense of nausea and he realized he was going to be sick. He scrambled over to the trash can and emptied the contents of his stomach before washing his face with cold water. He dried off his face and began wiping down the counters when he heard the door again and footsteps coming to the kitchen. He looked up to see his Alpha standing there smiling at him. “Gabe loved your dessert. I told him you would print him off the recipe, I hope that's okay?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah no problem at all.”

Cas walked over and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, nipping at his mating mark. “Do you want to pick up where we left off before my brothers arrived?”

Dean still felt sick from his encounter with Michael, and he had the sudden panicky feeling that somehow Michael had marked him again, that Castiel would be able to smell Michael on him. So he shook his head. “I still have homework to finish.”

Cas hummed, kissing him softly. “You’re right, I give to much homework. Only one chapter at a time from now on.” Dean laughed as he ducked out of his Alpha’s arms and jogged up the stairs to retrieve his book. He locked himself into the bathroom and carefully washed all of his skin that Michael could’ve possibly touched and then ended up changing his clothes again, pulling on pajama pants and another of Castiel’s shirts. The Omega then joined Cas on the couch to do his homework as the Alpha watched Dexter.

Once Dean was finished with his homework, he put his books away and crawled up in his Alpha’s lap. The Omega buried his face in the crook of Cas’ neck, breathing in deep, letting the smell of sandalwood and honey engulf him. Cas started to rub up and down his back. “Are you okay Dean?” Dean just nodded against his Alpha’s neck and hoped he could keep in the tears that were threatening to fall.

Dean felt like a bad, selfish Omega for keeping secrets from his Alpha and almost every part of him was screaming out to come clean, to tell Cas that his brother was acting inappropriately towards him, especially after he told Castiel he would. But there was one part of him that held fast onto the fear that Castiel would be mad at him and not Michael, that maybe Dean was the one attracting Michael’s attention, unwanted or not. Dean swallowed hard. “I'm fine Cas, I'm just tired that's all.”

Cas slid Dean off his lap and stood up, reaching down to take his mate’s hand. “Come on my little Omega, let's get you to bed.” Cas led Dean up stairs and into the bedroom where they stripped down to their boxer briefs and got into bed. Cas immediately pulled Dean into him, whispered against his ear, “Good night my little Omega, I love you.”

Dean relaxed into Cas, trying to push back the shiver at the hot breath of the whisper against his ear. This was Cas, not Michael. “Goodnight Alpha, I love you too.” 

It was a long time before the Omega found sleep. Dean's thoughts ran wild and he knew it was going to be a very restless night. He wondered if there was something that he could say to Michael to get him to back off… or maybe Michael would just lose interest and back off. Dean let the last hopeful thought take over as he started to drift off. 

He could hope right?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my wonderful beta lotrspnfangirl! Warning for some sexual harassment in this chapter.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/73163B4E-1708-4259-903D-9A0539C3B217_zpshwwwpkpu.jpg.html)

School passed by quickly on Thursday and, much to Dean’s relief, with very few troubles from Michael. The later was probably due to the fact that the teacher spent most of the class helping a student with issues he was having replacing the radiator, but he had made a point of coming over to Dean once and leaning in as if he were speaking to him, only to be able to scent the Omega and press his hardened length against his thigh. Even though the Alpha wasn't able to spend as much time harassing Dean, Benny told him he watched him just as much as he always did.

Thursday evening passed by equally as quick. Dean did his homework at the table while the Alpha cooked them dinner. The Omega watched Cas cook after he finished his English paper, feeling incredibly guilty about keeping what was going on with Michael from his Alpha. When Cas sensed something was wrong with his mate, Dean told him he wasn't feeling well. The Alpha spent the rest of the night caring for him, making Dean feel loved and cherished, and of course a million times worse about keeping things from him. Cas made love to him gently that night, worshipping Dean’s body and praising him on how he was the perfect Omega, which only made Dean feel even more foul. 

Sleep didn't come easy for the Omega that night either.

Though Dean hadn't gotten much sleep the past few nights, he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when he reached over and turned the alarm off… It was Friday.

“You have got the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.”

Dean looked over to see his Alpha admiring him and Dean blushed slightly. “Thank you.”

Cas pulled him in and scented his neck. “Are you feeling better today, my little Omega?”

“Yeah, much better.” A pang of guilt ran through Dean before he pushed it away. “I'm glad it's Friday. You know what that means.”

Cas hummed against Dean’s throat, and nodded. “Our first movie and game night with Sam! I'm very excited about it.”

Dean smirked at his mate, dropping a quick kiss to his lips. “I can tell. You loaded down on the junk food when we went to the store. If we attempt to eat even half of that, Cas? We are going to go into a sugar coma.”

“I may have gotten a little carried away.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, smirking. “Just a little?”

Cas huffed and nipped the mating mark on Dean’s throat. “Okay a lot! I just got excited.”

Dean kissed Cas on the cheek. “Thank you, Alpha, for letting Sam come over and stay the night. I'm sure hanging out and watching movies with a couple of teenagers is not your ideal fun Friday night.”

Cas frowned slightly, turning his head to meet Dean’s eyes. “There is no place I would rather be than here with my Mate and his brother; my _family_.”

Dean cuddled closer, burying his face in Cas’ neck. “Hearing you say that means so much.”

Cas kissed him on top the head. “It's true. Now come on, my little Omega, let's shower and then get some breakfast.”

They kissed heatedly in the shower, which led to them trading blowjobs, dressing quickly, and grabbing breakfast to go; coffee and a bagel with cream cheese.

They were both finishing off their bagel as Cas pulled into the school parking lot. Dean laughed when Cas looked at him. “You got a little cream cheese…” Dean reached over and wiped the spread from Cas’ nose with his napkin. “There, I got it.”

The Alpha laughed. “Eating and driving… Messy.”

Dean moved closer and laid his head on Cas’ shoulder. “Can school just be over already?”

Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “The day will go by fast, just watch and see, my little Omega.” Cas leaned in and kissed Dean, then they started to nuzzle each other's necks, scent marking the other. “Now let's get to class before we are both late.” Cas kissed Dean once more before he made his way to his classroom and Dean, first to his locker to deposit his books. As he shut the locker, he ran into Benny and together they made their way to first period. 

Dean could tell as the two friends walked into auto mechanics that Michael was watching every move Dean made, but the Omega didn't even look his way, instead focusing on talking to Benny until the bell rang. Dean then went to work on his car. Each student had been given a car that didn't run and the student had until the end of the semester to get their car up and running. It gave them a little over three weeks, but Dean wasn't worried. He had already figured out the problems with his car and three weeks was plenty of time for him to fix them. 

The Omega was getting ready to change the oil in his car when he realized there was none left in the shop. Dean walked across the hall to the storage room to grab a few quarts. He was picking through the shelves for the oil he needed when the storage room was filled with the overwhelming scent of Alpha arousal, cedar and lavender. 

Michael came into view. “Do you need any help, Omega?”

Dean took a calming breath and shook his head. “No, just came in here to get some oil.” Dean held up one of the quarts, shaking it for emphasis.

“You sure you don't need anything else?” Michael purred as he invaded Dean's personal space, backing him against the wall. “Like a real Alpha, with a huge knot, perfect for an Omega slut like you? One time is all it would take, Dean, and you would never want another's knot, not even your _True Mate’s_ ,” Michael spat out the last two words.

Dean clutched the bottles of oil in his hands, his stomach twisting and his fists clenching. “ _No one_ could ever please me like _my Alpha, my True Mate_. No one else's knot would fill me like his!” Dean knew taunting an Alpha was a bad idea, especially telling them they would be in adequate to another Alpha, but he really wanted to get across to Michael he wanted no one but Cas.

Michael growled and spun Dean around, pushing him against the wall. He pinned him there with his hips and whispered in his ear, “You Omega whore, you just need to be shown.” Michael reached for his belt and Dean struggled against him, heart beating wildly in his chest. Michael’s hand moved to his hip, fingers digging in painfully as he held Dean in place.

“Hey Dean! You in here!?” Benny yelled from the door. Michael’s hand was quick to release Dean, but it flew up and slapped over his mouth, his nails digging into the flesh of Dean’s cheek as he turned Dean’s had towards him.

Michael glared at Dean and hissed, “We _will_ finish this later.” The teacher released him, causing Dean to stumble back and into one of the shelves as he turned and walked to the door. Michael smiled as he passed Benny. “Dean is just getting supplies for his vehicle.” 

Dean exhaled slowly, his entire body shaking and he raised a hand to brush across his sore cheek. He waited a minute, hoping that his face wouldn’t be too red, that there wouldn’t be crescent shaped nail marks on his skin, before he grabbed the oil he’d dropped and walked towards the front of the room to Benny. He was still shaking, but Benny wasn’t staring at his face. Dean gave him a smile and patted Benny’s shoulder. “Thanks man.”

Benny nodded. “No problem brotha, didn't trust him alone with you.”

Dean gave Benny a tight smile and followed him back out into the class, walking slightly behind his friend as he made his way back to his car. Dean got to work on changing his oil in his car, keeping his back towards the main doors of the room so he could keep his eyes on the rest of the classroom. Michael left him alone the rest of the period, which Dean was grateful for, but it was hard to ignore the pointed glares from the Alpha behind his desk the entire time.

At lunch, Dean found himself waiting outside the cafeteria for his friends when suddenly he was hit with the sudden overwhelming urge to see Cas, the need to see his Alpha became more than the need to eat. He made a quick stop in the bathroom after seeing two Alpha’s enter before him, and made sure there were no marks on his face before he nearly jogged down the hallway to the Art History room. Cas had taken to eating lunch in there as he read. He said he enjoyed the peace and quiet over the noise and gossip of the teacher’s lounge, and sometimes the cafeteria was just too overwhelming. 

Dean paused outside the classroom and peeked through the glass window on the door; his Alpha was sitting at his desk getting ready to open his lunch box, book in hand. _‘Maybe I should just go and not bother him,’_ Dean thought to himself. That thought was interrupted when the art history door opened and Dean jumped and looked up. Cas stood there with a concerned look on his face.

“Dean come in.” Cas led Dean into the classroom, shutting the door behind him. "What's wrong? I could smell your distress.”

Dean laughed a humorless laugh, suddenly nervous. “It's stupid, Cas, really… I'm going to go.”

Cas grabbed his hand, Dean turned around to see Cas shaking his head. "No Dean, you will most certainly not go. You came here for a reason. Have you even had lunch yet?” Dean shook his head. “Well come on, join me.”

Cas pulled up a chair and Dean stood shifting from foot to foot. “Uhh Cas can I sit in your lap? I _need_ to be close to you,” the Omega whispered out the last bit like he was ashamed of this, as if it was a weakness. The _need_ to _need_ someone so bad it hurt, and Cas did not miss that.

The teacher grabbed Dean around the waist and pulled the Omega into his lap, leading Dean's face to the crook of the Alpha's neck. Dean winced slightly as Cas pressed against the harsh bruises on his hips from Michael’s assault earlier, but he was able to hide his expression against Cas’ shirt. Castiel let Dean breathe in his scent and held onto him until his scent returned to normal.

Dean sat up after a few minutes, eyes trained down at his lap. “I'm sorry Cas, I'm sorry I acted... so needy.”

“Dean stop it,” the Alpha gently chided. “Don't ever be sorry if you need me. I am here for you. You are my mate, when I need you? I will _never_ feel ashamed for going to you for comfort.” The Alpha leaned in and kissed Dean on the forehead. “Do you want to tell me what’s gotten you so upset?”

Dean shook his head quickly, trying to push back the anxiety that was threatening to rise again. “Just… stupid… high school stuff.” He shrugged finally, giving Cas a small smile. “You know, argument with my friends.”

Castiel stared at him for a moment before giving him a soft smile and kissing him once more. “Well, I’m sure after the weekend comes and goes, everything will have blown over. Now how about you help me eat all this food? I believe I over packed today.”

Dean laughed as he looked at the Alpha’s ‘lunch’; a huge chicken Cesar salad, a 6 inch ham and cheese sub, a bag of cool ranch Doritos, a couple of brownies and two cokes. Dean raised an eyebrow. “You think Cas? But really... I'm not hungry.”

Cas placed his hand gently on Dean's stomach. “My little Omega, you have got to remember you may be eating for more than just you now.”

Dean's hand joined Cas’ on his stomach, and he nodded once. “You’re right Cas, I hadn't even thought of that.” Dean still felt slightly shaken over his encounter with Michael, felt guilty for lying, but he agreed with his Alpha, he needed to at least _try_ and eat.

Cas gave Dean the sub and chips as he dug into the chicken Caesar salad. Dean sat in his lap the whole time they ate; it was a bit of a task, but Cas wasn't going to ask him to move. If Dean needed the closeness, the Alpha was going to give it to him.

They finished their brownies before Cas decided to ask once more, “Are you sure nothing else is bothering you Dean?”

Dean shook his head, “No, just what I told you... And I just... really, really _needed_ you.” It tore Dean up to not tell Cas what was _really_ bothering him. But he couldn't, he just couldn't... no matter _how_ badly he wanted to. He could handle it on his own, he could make Michael stop on his own, there was no need to stress out his mate.

Cas hummed as he began rubbing his hands up and down Dean's back. “It's biological, you know?” Dean laid his head on the Alpha’s shoulder. “It's normal for an Omega to go through certain hormonal changes in their body after they present.”

Dean sat up and raised an eyebrow. “Are you calling me hormonal?”

Cas raised both his hands up in a playful, placating manner. “No way, I'm not suicidal. Hormonal Omega’s can be dangerous!” Cas replied with mock terror. Dean jabbed the Alpha in his side, causing Cas to exclaim, “Ow! That hurt.”

Dean smirked. “Sorry, not my fault, it's the hormones.”

Cas laughed against Dean's lips before kissing him. Dean sighed and melted into the kiss before deepening it, opening his mouth for his Alpha’s tongue. Dean turned in Cas’ lap to where he was now straddling him. The Alpha’s hands gripped Dean's hips and Dean shifted forward, letting Cas’ hands slip back to cup his ass. He ran his fingers into Cas’ hair, tightening his grip to show Cas he was happy with the movement. The Omega slowly rocked in his Alpha’s lap, keeping the rhythm languid. Cas kissed his way down Dean’s throat, sucking on his Adam's apple before nipping at it. The Omega moaned as he felt slick leak from his hole, he then cursed, “Dammit Cas! You got me all slick.”

Cas growled against Dean’s throat taking in the scent of fresh slick, breathing harshly. “We better stop before my knot pops and my room smells like aroused Alpha and Omega… Well, more than it already does. I have class in fifteen minutes and so do you.” 

Dean kissed his Alpha once more, still not wanting to move off of his lap. “I need the car keys. I'm going to have to go get my spare change of clothes.”

Cas groaned. “Are you that wet, my little Omega?”

Dean leaned in by Cas’ ear and whispered, “See for yourself Alpha.” Cas popped the button on Dean’s jeans and slid his hand down the back of them. Dean was soaked, Cas’ fingers running over Dean’s slick coated skin. He was definitely going to need to change. Cas took the opportunity to tease Dean's rim, running his finger over and over it. Dean groaned and Cas felt his opening flutter as more slick leaked from him. Cas gathered it on his fingers and brought them up to his mouth, sucking on them and moaning. 

“Casss! Was that really necessary?” Cas just nodded still sucking his fingers. Dean huffed, “Perverted alpha!” Cas just continued nodding as he licked the last of Dean's slick from his fingers. Dean slapped his arm before climbing off his lap and fixing his pants. The Omega held out his hand. “Keys.” Cas opened his top desk drawer and pulled them out, handing them to Dean. “Thank you Alpha, I'm going to go change before I'm late for class.”

Cas pulled Dean into one more kiss. “I love you, my little Omega.”

Dean turned to leave, smiling over his shoulder. “I love you too Alpha.” Cas groaned and pressed his palm against his hard cock, trying to will it to go down before his students starting arriving.

Dean walked across the parking lot, popped the trunk, grabbed his clothes and made sure the car was locked back up. He turned around to go back into the school and found himself face-to-face with Michael who must have been coming back from his own lunch break. 

“I don't know why you would want to change Dean, you smell so… mouthwatering.” Michael practically moaned as he took in a deep breath. “Such a dirty Omega slut, what were you and my brother doing to get you all wet? Hmmm? Or perhaps you were being a naughty Omega and did this to yourself?” Michael palmed his crotch so Dean could see that Alpha was hard.

“Th-that’s none of your business!” Dean growled shoving past Michael. The Alpha grabbed his arm and used his other hand to grip Dean’s ass. The Omega pulled back and almost fell, stumbling before righting his footing. Dean looked up just in time to see Michael licking his hand and groaning. He had gripped Dean's ass for the sheer purpose of covering his hand in slick so he could taste it. Dean felt violated and sick.

“You taste so fucking good. I want to try straight from the source,” Michael mumbled around his fingers.

Dean turned and walked away as quickly as he could manage without letting the Alpha know how badly he was shaking. He shouted over his shoulder, “Not going to happen _ever_! That's only for my Alpha!” Dean rushed to the bathroom and changed quickly, taking his clothes and shoving them into the back of his locker. He knew that he would probably be getting looks when he pulled them out at the end of the day to shove into his backpack, 

Dean spent the entire class fuming over Michael, over what he had done. The asshole Alpha just _wouldn't_ take a hint. By the time Dean was seated in art history class, waiting for it to start, he was feeling much better. One hour and school was out for the weekend. Sam was staying with them tonight, Saturday was Dean and Cas’ day to spend together, and then Sunday was dinner with his parents. No school for two days meant no Michael, and Dean was overjoyed about that. Dean was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by the vibrating of his phone in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the text it was from Cas.

**Cas: You may be my Mate, but from two until three Monday through Friday you're my student. Stop day dreaming and start working before your Alpha has to punish you ;-).**

Dean smirked and then replied.

**Dean: Yes Alpha! I love you Cas!**

Dean looked up in time to see Cas smile at his phone, the Alpha looked back at Dean and mouthed, ‘I love you too.’ Dean grinned and started reading the chapter Cas had assigned to them and didn't look up again until the bell rang.

Dean gathered his stuff in his book bag and said goodbye to Charlie as he joined Cas by his desk. The teacher was putting papers in his briefcase. “Daydreaming in my class? I should spank you,” Cas teased.

Dean smirked, "I think that's a good idea, Alpha.” 

The last of the students filed out of the classroom, the door shutting behind them. Castiel pulled Dean into him and brought his hand down on Dean's right ass cheek hard. Dean yelped and the Alpha bit his Mate’s bottom lip and smacked his ass again. 

“Don't tempt me, my little Omega,” Cas rasped by Dean's ear before biting the lobe. The Alpha backed up and started packing up his briefcase again.

“Tease,” Dean muttered.

Soon after Sam entered the room with a huge smile on his face. “Been excited about this all day.”

“Me too Sammy!” Dean put an arm around his brother.

Cas smiled at both of them. “So Dean, Sam, what should we get for dinner tonight?”

Dean and Sam grinned at each other and answered in unison. **“PIZZA!”**

Cas laughed, “Pizza it is then.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

At the house, the three of them played multiple rounds of cards and board games, binged until they were nearly sick on pizza and junk food, and by midnight, they had officially declared Friday movie and game nights as something that had to happen at _least_ two to three times a month. All three of them were having so much fun. There was junk food everywhere in the living room, two extra large pizza boxes open on the bar, and the cheesiest B-horror movie _ever_ playing on the TV.

Dean and Cas we were curled up together on the sofa and Sam was stretched out on the loveseat. Dean started nuzzling at Cas’ neck, the Alpha leaned into the touch. Dean licked his mating mark, causing Castiel to shiver and Dean smiled against Cas’ neck. He whispered into his ear, “Can't wait to get you in bed, Alpha.” Dean had felt the _need_ for his Alpha all day. He _needed_ the closeness, he _needed_ to feel him, to be _wanted_ by him, even though he felt as if he didn't deserve it. He still _needed_ it.

Cas growled against Dean’s lips, “I'm going to knot that sweet ass, my little Omega.”

Sam threw a handful of popcorn over at Dean and Cas. “Hey you two! No getting freaky with me in the room!” Sam teased.

Cas grinned over at Sam and grabbed the twizzlers off the coffee table. He pulled one from the bag and started sucking the end. Dean bit his bottom lip, fighting the groan that threatened to spill from his lips. 

Finally he sighed and said, “No promises if Cas keeps sucking on that twizzler like that.”

Sam rolled his eyes and threw another handful of popcorn at Dean. “You perv!”

“Am not Sammy!” Cas snorted, and Dean turned to look at him. “You got something to say Alpha?”

Cas smirked. “You are most definitely a pervert, my little Omega.”

Dean smirked backed. “My Alpha brings it out in me, and I happen to know for a fact you love it.”

“Is that so?” Cas replied as he was leaning in for a kiss.

“Mmhmm,” Dean hummed against Cas' lips.

Sam covered his eyes. “Gross guys!”

Dean and Cas laughed and Dean pulled back, turning his body around so he could lay his head on his Alpha’s shoulder, and they continued watching the cheesy horror movie, making fun of it the whole time. After the movie went off, Sam yawned and stretched. 

“Well, I'm tired guys. I'm going to go to bed.”

“You can sleep in any of the three guestrooms you want, they are all set up. Oh, and there's TVs in all of the rooms if you have a hard time falling asleep,” Cas told Sam as he started picking up their massive mess. Dean and Sam both pulled themselves off of the couches to help. 

Sam looked at them as he replied, “I think I will pick the room furthest from _your_ room.”

Dean winked at him. “Smart thinking, Sammy. My Alpha is kind of loud, and he really knows how to make me scream.”

Sam tossed a throw pillow at Dean. “God, Dean, gross! There are some things you don't want to know about your brother!” Then he looked at Cas and wrinkled his nose. “Or your teacher.” Cas blushed slightly and Dean cracked up. 

Dean kissed Cas on the cheek. “You're adorable when you blush Alpha. I love you.”

“I love you too, my little Omega.”

Sam mock gagged. “You two are just too cute.” He laughed as he went up the stairs, ready to scout out the guestroom furthest from the master bedroom.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

Dean and Cas made their way to their room after they finished putting up the few slices of leftover pizza and junk food. As soon as their bedroom door shut, Cas slammed Dean up against it and ravaged his mouth. The Omega moaned as slick rushed from his hole. The kiss turned rough and dirty quick. The two of them practically ripping the others shirt off. Dean broke the kiss, breathing heavily as he let his head fall back and hit the door.

Dean groaned as Cas kissed down the Omega’s jaw, nipping and sucking marks on Dean’s throat. Dean clawed at Cas’ shoulders. “Alpha, Alpha, Cas please. Want your cock in me, filling me up. I want you're knot. I need you Alpha.”

Cas scented Dean’s neck and moaned as he picked him up and dropped him on the bed. Cas crawled up him and pulled his Mate’s pants and boxer briefs off, throwing them across the room. The Alpha opened Dean's legs and began kneading his ass cheeks before spreading them open. Cas slipped both his thumbs into the Omega's hole spreading it, watching as the slick poured out of him. Cas leaned in and began licking Dean’s opening, moaning like a starving man enjoying his favorite food.

Dean reached down and gripped Cas’ hair as he spread his legs wider, making his Mate’s tongue go deeper, causing fresh slick to rush out of him which Cas happily swallowed down. He ate Dean out until he felt he was going to pop a knot untouched. He nipped at Dean’s thighs, and looked up to meet his eyes. “Present for me, my little Omega,” Cas rumbled as he stripped off his pants and boxer briefs, his swollen Alpha cock bobbed and leaked pre-come, his balls hung heavy, filled with his seed ready to be pumped into his Omega, breeding him.

Dean scrambled up onto all fours, arching his back and his ass into the air. He looked over his shoulder at his completely wrecked looking Alpha and that turned him on that much more. Cas let his eyes trail over Dean’s body, his hand slowly stroking his cock, and then he paused, a concerned look flashing over his features. 

“Dean… what are those bruises?”

Dean looked at him, confused, and then twisted his hips to look down at the four fingertip bruises on the back of his hip. He felt his heart skip a beat and he shook his head quickly, giving a soft laugh. “I think you got a bit carried away last time, Alpha.” Dean smirked at him, pushing his ass further back into the air. “But I like having your marks on me, love knowing you were there, covering every inch of me.”

The response seemed to pacify his Alpha, and Cas reached forward, fingertips brushing over the bruises Michael had left that morning, and Dean tried to ignore the rise of bile in his throat and focus on the fact that was his Alpha touching him now, his Alpha caressing him and taking care of him. 

Cas’ hands found their way to Dean’s hips as he climbed completely onto the bed behind Dean and finally, the Alpha was pushing into him slowly. Dean gasped and moaned, making noises that would make a porn star blush. The Omega’s hands clenched and unclenched in the sheets as his Alpha set a savage pace, fucking into him. The headboard of the bed banged against the wall with each of the Cas’ thrusts and Dean started to get more and more vocal the rougher Cas got. “God Alpha! You make me feel so good! I'm so wet!” Slick was dripping from him, forming a huge puddle of on the bed beneath them. “Fuck me harder! Alpha harder! Want your huge knot! Knot my tight ass Alpha!” Dean shoved his hips back, meeting each of Cas’ thrusts, loving that his grip was tightening against his hips. Part of Dean hoped that he would have new bruises to replace the ones there… 

Cas growled, Dean’s sinful tongue was turning him on even more and he could feel his knot started to swell, tugging on Dean's rim. “I feel it, feel you're knot swelling, I love when it pulls on my rim!”

“You want my knot, little Omega?” Cas ground his hips, rubbing his knot against Dean’s rim, the head of his cock against Dean’s prostate. 

The Omega arched and practically howled, “Knot me Alpha, knot me now!”

Cas gripped Dean’s hips harder and fucked into him frenziedly until his knot popped past Dean’s rim. The Omega yelled, “Oh God yes!” as he felt his Mate’s cock pulse and erupt his hot release, filling him as he roared. The Alpha reached around and with a few strokes Dean spilled his release on Cas’ hand and the sheets, moaning, “Alpha.”

Cas guided them to the clean side of the bed, getting them comfortable as he covered them up. The Alpha groaned as Dean moved and clenched around his knot, milking another orgasm from him. Dean laughed, “Sorry Cas, I was trying to get comfortable.”

“Quite all right, you can do it again if you like,” Cas teased.

“So uh Cas, do you think Sam heard?”

Cas hummed. “No-no we were quiet, and he picked the room furthest from ours.”

“Yeah, you're probably right Cas.” Dean stretched and looked up. His eyes landed on the wall where the headboard banged against it, the drywall had chipped some. Dean pointed it out to Cas. 

“Okay... maybe we weren't so quiet. Come to think about it, we were not quiet at all. There’s no way he didn't hear that.” They both started to laugh, Dean into his pillow and Cas into Dean’s shoulder. “Tomorrow's going to be awkward.” Cas yawned and stretched, moaning as he came again.

Dean sighed as he felt Cas’ cock pulsing again filling him more, he snuggled back into his Alpha. “So worth it. I love you Cas, good night.”

“I love you too Dean, good night.”

They both fell into a very warm sated sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Here has some fluff smut and some cute jealous Dean. Enjoy!

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/73163B4E-1708-4259-903D-9A0539C3B217_zpshwwwpkpu.jpg.html)

The next morning Dean was awoken by his Alpha nuzzling his neck. The Omega yawned and stretched, signaling he was awake. “Good morning, my sweet little Omega,” Castiel mumbled against Dean’s throat.

“Morning, Alpha,” Dean muttered sleepily as Cas placed kisses over his mating mark. Dean purred and moved his head to the side giving Cas better access. The Alpha continued planting little wet kisses and nuzzling every inch of skin he came in contact with until he was satisfied he had thoroughly scent marked his Mate. 

Castiel groaned, popping his back as he sat up, and Dean scooted over to lay his head in the Alpha’s lap. Cas immediately starting carding his long slender fingers through Dean's hair; the Omega leaned into the touch humming. Cas shook his head and laughed, “Come on, babe, let's get up, shower, and go make breakfast. We can't lay around in bed all morning. We have company.”

Dean whined, “Uhhh, I don't wanna, Alpha. I want to stay in bed with you all day, alternating between you knotting me and us sleeping… And food at some point.”

Castiel growled, “As tempting as that sounds, my little Omega, we still have company.” 

Dean snorted, “Annoying little brothers do not count as company, Alpha.” 

Cas laughed as he moved to stand up, Dean’s head falling out of his lap. The Omega glared up at him, and Cas couldn't help but to smirk at him. “Come on, Dean, come shower with with me, I will make it worth your while.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, “And just how are you going to do that?”

Cas smiled and leaned down to whisper something in his mate’s ear, and when he pulled back Dean scrambled to get up and dragged the Alpha into the bathroom. Cas started the shower, getting it the right temperature. They took turns undressing each other tenderly before stepping into the shower. Cas dropped to his knees and smiled up at his mate before taking his mate’s cock in his hand feeling it twitch and harden. Dean groaned and let the water cascade down him as his hand found its way to Cas’ hair, tangling into it. The Omega gasped as he felt the Alpha’s hot mouth close around the tip of his cock, Cas’ tongue dipping into the slit. Dean was entranced as he watched the Alpha work him over. The Omega felt slick dripping down his thighs as his orgasm approached. Dean let out a low dirty groan as Cas deep throated him. The Omega spurted his release down his mate’s throat as he watched his Alpha, one of Cas’ hands alternated between jacking his cock and massaging his knot as the other hand slipped between Dean’s wet thighs and three fingers circled his rim before Cas slowly pushed them in and began stroking his prostate. The Omega moaned as he watched Cas’ lips slide off his cock, he removed his slick soaked fingers from Dean’s ass and began to lap at them, moaning around them. The Alpha’s hand on his cock sped up as he panted and moaned around the fingers in his mouth. His stomach coiled and he growled as his cock pulsed and spilled his hot come on the shower floor as he worked his knot. Dean watched with hungry eyes the entire time.

Dean helped Cas up and they finished their shower. The pair took turns washing the other lovingly. They dried off, both of them putting on a pair of sweatpants and a comfortable tee shirt before going downstairs to make breakfast. They paused at the foot of the stairs, staring at Sam sleeping soundly on the couch in the living room. Dean and Cas gave each other a questioning look before going into the kitchen to start making breakfast. The two worked together making ham and cheese omelettes, pancakes, and cutting up a mixture of fresh fruits.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

Sam woke up shortly after the aroma of buttery sweet pancakes and the sounds of his brother and Cas milling about and talking in the kitchen drifted into the living room. He stretched, yawned and got up, returning the pillow and blanket he had been using to the guest bedroom before he joined Dean and Cas in the kitchen.

Sam sat down at the bar and Dean reached into the cabinet for a bowl. He filled it with the mixed fruit and retrieved a fork from the utensil drawer. He slid the bowl and fork across the bar meeting his brother’s eyes. “So Sammy, why did you sleep on the couch?”

Sam gave Dean the most sarcastic bitchface he could muster with the amount of sleep he had gotten. “You're kidding me… right?” Dean shook his head seriously as Cas looked up from where he was mixing eggs as Sam continued, “The noises you two were making! I don't even know how to describe it -- animals… Yeah, animals, that would be a good term. It was something I so did not _need_ to hear. And by _hear_ I don't mean the occasional grunt or moan. No! I mean I _heard_ you guys _word_ for _word_.” Sam looked back and forth at the pair and raised an eyebrow. “I'm surprised either of you have a voice this morning. I came down here in hopes of escaping hearing you guys in such depth… but just so you know, I still heard! The mental images alone has scarred me for life! You two are some kinky, dirty talking, sex crazed animals!” Sam speared a strawberry with his fork, mumbling, “I have no doubt I'm going to be an uncle _very_ soon.” After his rant Sam looked at Dean and Cas and was pleased both of them were speechless and as red as the strawberry he was currently chewing up. The jerks deserve a little embarrassment after messing with his sleep.

Cas cleared his throat, “Well this is beyond embarrassing. Sam we promise we won't do…,” the Alpha waved his hand in the air, “ _that_ anymore when you stay the night with us.”

Dean’s mouth dropped open and he held up his hands, “Now woah, woah, woah don't go making _crazy_ promises like that Cas!” Dean turned to Sam with a placating smile gracing his features. “Sammy, we promise to be quieter, how's that?”

Sam shook his head and snorted. “Whatever, pervs, you guys are paying for my therapy if I hear it again.”

Dean sat the table, placing the large bowl of mixed fruit and a variety of syrups in the middle. Cas plated the pancakes and omelettes, bringing them to the table. The three of them made their plates and tucked in.

“So Sammy, do you have any plans today?” Dean questioned, moaning around a mouthful of pancakes.

Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother’s appalling table manners and answered. “Actually, yeah I do, me and Jess are going to go to the movies… You know, as friends, it's not a date.” Sam clarified. “Do you guys got plans?” Sam grimaced after he asked the question, hoping they would keep the answer PG-13.

“Yes” the Alpha and Omega responded at the same time.

“Do I want to know?” Sam teased half playful, half serious.

Dean smirked, “Ha, ha… for your information we plan on spending the day curled up together on the couch marathoning _Dexter_. My Alpha’s addicted to the show.”

Cas smiled and leaned over, giving Dean a chaste kiss and loving the way his Omega’s lips tasted like strawberry syrup. “It's your fault,” the Alpha replied before he drained the rest of his coffee and stood up to get a refill. He grabbed Dean’s cup as well because he had noticed it was also almost empty.

Sam snorted, “You guys are like an old married couple.” 

Dean smirked. “An old married couple that has hot, kinky, dirty, sex.”

Sam almost choked on the last bite of his pancakes. He wiped his mouth and gave his brother another bitchface as he quickly changed the topic, not wanting his mind filled with mental images _again_. “So, are you guys still coming over for dinner tomorrow night?” 

Dean laughed and rolled his eyes. “You know it, Sammy; if we didn't show Mom would just come over and drag us there.” Cas handed Dean his coffee and sat back down beside his Mate. Dean took a sip and scooted his chair closer to Cas’ so he could rest his head on his Alpha’s shoulder, Cas hummed and kissed him on top the head.

Sam smiled at the happy couple. “You know when Mom told me you wouldn't be coming home for your birthday then proceeded to tell me why, I was worried about you, worried that you had been claimed by a traditional Alpha.” Sam turned to the Alpha, “No offense, Cas.”

Cas nodded, “None taken, I understand.”

Sam cleared his throat and continued. “I was so scared you were going to be taken away from us. That you would be treated like property and not a person, that you would not be loved. That you would be used for solely for breeding. I was so scared I would not be able to hang out with my big brother anymore.” Dean raised his head from Cas’ shoulder and reached across the table, giving Sam’s hand a comforting squeeze that he hoped conveyed he would _always_ be there. Sam smiled at him, understanding the gesture. “But instead I can see that you are loved and in love, and Cas treats you like his equal. I get to have you close, a five-minute walk close.” Sam laughed. “I also get welcomed in your home by Cas, told I can come over anytime I want, and I get to have movie nights with not just one brother but two now.” Sam turned to face Cas, “I'm happy to be able to call you _family_ , to call you my _brother_. Sam stood and walked over to Cas; the Alpha rose from his chair and was soon engulfed in a hug.

Cas was stunned, and it took him a second to process what was going on, but as soon as he did he found himself happily returning the hug. The Alpha was so touched it was hard for him to find the right words that expressed how he felt. “Sam that means so much to me, it really does. And I'm proud to have you as _family_ and as a _brother_ also. I promise you I will always love, respect, protect and be there for Dean. He is my True Mate and I love him with all my heart and soul. I will never treat him as any less than my equal because that is what he is.” 

Sam nodded, “I know you will.”

In that moment Dean had never been happier. His Mom and Dad loved Cas, thought of him as family already and now here Sam was accepting him as family, as a brother, even, and his mate returned the sentiment. Dean cleared his throat. “Okay enough chick flick moments,” he declared, before smiling at Sam. “Let's go kick some Zombie ass!”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

Sam and Dean played _Dead Island_ while Cas cleaned up the kitchen. The Alpha smiled and laughed every so often when he heard the brothers bickering about tactics or cursing at the game. After Cas finished cleaning the kitchen he joined Dean and Sam, who started talking trash about how they could beat him. Cas ended up being good, _very_ good. The Alpha ended up kicking both their asses and smirked at the sulking Winchester brothers.

Sam stayed for a few more hours hanging out, talking, and playing video games before he said he really needed to go and get ready for the movies. He insisted on walking home this time mostly because he didn't want to hear Dean tease him any more about how “this so was a date” and wanting to know if he was “going to hold her hand and kiss her.” Cas told Dean to leave him alone, that was enough teasing. Sam smirked and stuck his tongue out at his older brother when the Alpha wasn't looking. Dean huffed but agreed, no more teasing.

Dean and Cas walked Sam to the door, promising to do this again real soon and that they would see him tomorrow. Sam hugged them both before bouncing down the stairs, waving once before he started jogging down the sidewalk. As soon as the door shut, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, and the Omega ran his hands up the Alpha’s chest and around to scratch lightly at the base of Cas’ neck, earning a pleased groan before he ran his fingers through the Alpha’s unruly hair. “Alone at last,” the Omega purred.

Cas nodded and started nipping at Dean’s neck. “Yeah, and do you know what I want to do, my sweet little Omega?”

“Do tell...what do you want to do my Alpha?” Dean asked while still running his fingers through Cas’ hair.

Cas pulled Dean flush against him and leaned in, pressing his lips to his mate’s ear. “Get a couple of soft pillows from our room and our blanket that smells like us, then make the couch really, really comfortable. After that I'm going to lay my Omega down on it, wrap myself around you and-” Cas’ hot breath brushed the shell of Dean’s ear as the Alpha whispered, “watch _Dexter_.” Cas pulled back, grinning.

Dean smacked his Mate on the arm. “Teasing Alpha!” Dean shook his head but was smiling at Cas the whole time. “You go get the pillows and blanket and I will cue up _Dexter_.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

They cuddled on the couch all day, every so often trading lazy kisses and touches. About four hours into their marathon, Cas made them Italian subs and kettle cooked chips for lunch. They ate in the living room because Cas was really into the episode they had been watching, but he had paused it because he heard his Omega’s stomach growling. Dean told him he could wait until the episode went off but Cas insisted he make them lunch right then, knowing Dean was hungry now and he didn't want him to wait. After lunch they assumed their cuddling position back on the couch and started another episode. After they finished the season five finale. Cas stretched and noticed it was dark outside. He laughed. “Dean, we have literally spent all day on the couch watching _Dexter_.”

Dean turned around in the Alpha’s arms. “Mmm, perfect Saturday,” he purred in the Alpha’s ear, causing a shiver of pleasure to run down Cas’ spine.

Cas pressed his lips against Dean’s throat. “I have to agree.”

“I'm getting hungry? Are you getting hungry, Cas?” Dean’s stomach picked that exact moment to speak up with a loud rumble.

The Alpha laughed and looked at his watch. “No wonder you are getting hungry, it's eight o'clock. I need to get my little Omega fed. How do you feel about ordering in? I know this great little BBQ place that delivers.”

Dean hummed, “Do they have good ribs?”

Cas nodded, “They do, they got the best; that's what I always order.”

Dean smiled and slapped his hands together, rubbing them. “Let's get us some BBQ then, Cas!”

Cas retrieved the menu from the kitchen and gave it to Dean to look over. Once Dean told him what he wanted, Cas stepped into the kitchen to call and place their order. Dean got a full rack of the spicy BBQ ribs, a loaded baked potato and coleslaw while Cas got his usual: a full rack of honey BBQ ribs, sweet potato fries and a house salad with French dressing. He also ordered one of their pecan pies because it's amazing, and he knew his Omega would love it. The hostess told him it will be about forty five minutes, and he thanked her and hung up.

Cas walked back in the living room where Dean was stretched out on the couch. The Alpha let his eyes roam over his Mate’s body, when he reached Dean’s face the Omega was smirking. “See anything you like, _Alpha_?” Dean teased.

Cas shook his head and laughed. “They said it will be about forty five minutes… And yes I see all kinds of things I like, my little _Omega_.”

Dean smiled seductively, “Hmm, what can we do to kill time? Oh! I know, you can tell me all the things you like, or show me.” Dean shrugged, “Either is fine.”

Cas smirked as he crawled up Dean, kissing him on the throat then making his way to his lips, capturing them. Dean mewled and arched up into the touch. Cas pulled back slightly but his lips still brushed Dean’s as he spoke. “I love how your body is so responsive to my touches, Dean, I love your beautiful green eyes and the constellation of freckles on your face.” Cas ran his finger across the freckles adorning his nose and cheeks. “I hope our pups have freckles like you.” Dean blushed but leaned into the touch. “I love your smile and your laugh. I love the noises you make when we have sex. I love the smell and taste of your slick. I love your scent, and I love the way you kiss.” Cas closed the small gap between them and ravaged Dean's mouth. The Omega was so caught up in the kiss he hadn't noticed what Cas was doing with the hand that was not tangled in his hair, until he heard the intro to _Dexter_. The Alpha chuckled against Dean’s lips, rolling off the Omega and pulling Dean into him, the Omega’s back to the Alpha’s chest. “Such a teasing Alpha today,” Dean pouted.

Cas laughed, “I also love when you pout. You are so cute when you pout, Dean... I gave you an amazing orgasm in the shower this morning, is that not enough?” the Alpha teased.

“No,” Dean huffed. “I can never get enough of my _Alpha_ , my _Mate_.

Cas licked across his mating mark, nipping it. “Tonight I promise to give you _multiple_ orgasms to the point where you are mewling and begging for more as you are pumped full of my come. We will fall asleep sated, our scents mingling, and my knot buried deep in your ass holding my seed inside you, breeding you thoroughly.” The Alpha growled as his hand rubbed Dean’s stomach.

Dean was breathless when he answered. “Promise?”

Cas nodded, “Guarantee it, babe.”

The scent of aroused Alpha and Omega hung in the air as Dean snuggled back into Cas, his hand still rubbing Dean’s stomach as they started watching the show. The promise of _multiple_ orgasms and _thoroughly_ being bred seemed to appease the Omega, for now.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

The credits had just started playing when the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of their food. Cas got up, grabbed his wallet off the side table and opened the door. The Alpha was looking in his wallet as he spoke. “How much do I owe you?”

“How about a hello, Castiel Novak. Where the hell are your manners?” a rough voice teased.

Castiel's head snapped up, and he found himself looking into the smiling face of his college boyfriend. “Gadreel? Wha? When did you get back in town?”

Gadreel smiled, “About a month ago, I bought Angel’s BBQ. I have been meaning to look you up and when I saw this order I took a chance and decided to deliver it myself. I figured how many Castiels could possibly live in Lawrence? And hey, lucky me, it's you. So, Castiel, how have you been? It's been what, two years?”

Cas nodded, still shell shocked he was staring into the face of his ex, the only other serious relationship he had ever had. “Uhh yeah, that's when I moved back here after college,” Cas replied, dumbfounded.

Gadreel sighed, “You broke my heart, you know?”

That was the exact moment Dean’s inner Omega decided the conversation his Mate was having with what he originally thought was a college friend was way more interesting than playing on his phone.

Gadreel continued, “I should have moved back here with you then... I never should have given you that ultimatum, because doing so lost me the love of my life.”

Dean never thought that he would be the jealous type but he found out in that moment he had been so _very_ wrong. 

Gadreel smiled at Cas as he purred. “I've missed you a lot, Castiel, and I have had two years to think...” 

The longer this conversation went on the more Dean’s blood began to boil. Who the hell did this guy think he was hitting on _his_ Mate.

Gadreel stepped closer, almost into the house. “You know, Castiel, you are a lot of the reason I moved back here. I was really hoping we could give it another chance.”

The smell of gingerbread and pine invaded Dean's senses along with happy, hopeful and slightly aroused Omega. Cas’ ex was an _Omega_. Dean growled and was off the couch ready to put this guy in his place, ready to show him Cas was his and only his! The Omega strided up to the pair and took his place by _his_ Alpha’s side, taking the wallet out of Cas’ hands. Cas could smell the irritation and jealousy coming from his mate. “How much is the food?” Dean asked sweetly. 

Gadreel looked a little taken back, “It's, uhh, $40.58.” He looked to Castiel. “I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had… company.”

Dean handed him a fifty. “Keep the change.” He handed Cas back his wallet and grabbed the bags of food, turning to him “I just took my prenatal vitamin, and I want to eat before it makes me sick.” Dean nipped Cas’ neck, wanting to draw attention to his mating mark. “Don't take too long. I'm setting up the next episode of _Dexter_... _Alpha_.” Dean sauntered off with the food in his hands and a smile on his face, thinking to himself ‘no way in hell that interaction left would leave any doubt in the other Omega’s mind that Cas was _his_.’ Gadreel was standing there in utter shock and embarrassment.

Castiel cleared his throat. “Gadreel, that was my True Mate, Dean.”

Gadreel smiled, but Castiel could tell it was a sad, forced one. “I'm happy for you, Castiel; if anyone deserves to be so lucky as to find their True Mate it's you.” Gadreel smiled once more at the Alpha. “See you around, Castiel.”

Gadreel turned to leave and Cas put his hand on his shoulder, stopping him. The Omega turned around. “I hope you find the same happiness. Bye, Gadreel.” The Omega nodded, and Castiel closed the door and locked it. The Alpha turned to see Dean watching him from the couch intensely. Cas sighed and mentally prepared himself to deal with his jealous Mate.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

“Who was that Cas?” Dean tried to ask nonchalantly but it came out more pissy.

Cas raised an eyebrow, “Are you jealous?”

“Nope!” came Dean’s quick, clipped reply.

Cas smirked. “Really? Because it seemed like you were. Nipping at your mating mark, mentioning the prenatal vitamins, and calling me _Alpha_.”

Dean growled, “Yes! Really! Now who the hell was he, Cas?”

Cas sat down beside Dean. “His name is Gadreel, and he is my ex boyfriend from college. He was also from Lawrence, and when it came time for us to graduate, I wanted to move back and he didn't. He gave me an ultimatum, and I broke up with him.”

Dean mumbled. “You swear you never slept with him Cas? I mean you were in college and he had heats and you ruts. When we mated you said I was your first. Was I really? Or did you just want to make me feel special?”

Cas nuzzled his Omega, who was smelling of unsurety and insecurity. Cas took Dean's hand and looked him in the eyes as he spoke. “I never slept with Gadreel. The only thing we did was kiss. You have been my first everything but kiss Dean. Yes he had heats and I had ruts, but I insisted we stay away from each other during those times.”

“You have also been my first everything besides kiss,” Dean whispered as he picked at his nails and was biting his bottom lip. “And now that he's back?” the Omega questioned.

Cas shrugged. “He's back, it doesn't change anything. I never truly loved him, Dean. I always knew he wasn't the one. That _my_ one was out there somewhere. His scent was not unpleasant, but it wasn't right for me. My Alpha knew what it wanted, and it _wasn't_ him. So it would have ended eventually, him giving me that ultimatum was just the push I needed.” Cas took Dean's face in his hands. “You have nothing to worry about, I'll always be faithful to you, my little Omega, my beautiful mate. And all I ask is the same from you.”

Dean smiled. “You have nothing to worry about Alpha, it's only you, and it will always only be you.”

Cas returned the smile and scented the air, delighted the scent was of a pleased, content, and satisfied Mate. “Good, now let's eat… but first admit it, you were totally jealous.”

Cas was holding Dean's food just out of reach, refusing to give it to him. “Hell! Okay Cas! Yes! Fuck! I was fucking jealous! You're _mine_!”

Cas handed Dean his food and growled by his ear, “Always _yours_ , my beautiful True Mate.”

Dean pulled him into a heated possessive kiss before Cas started another episode of _Dexter_ and they dug into their BBQ, Castiel's ex long forgotten.

As they curled back up on the couch bellies full of BBQ and pie, Dean realized Castiel may have dated Gadreel but he had never _been_ Gadreel’s he had always been his even before he knew it… the same way that Dean had dated a few people but he had never gotten too invested. He always found something wrong with the person, and now he knew why he had always been so picky. His Omega knew that he had always been meant for another… for Cas.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

The night was spent the same way their day had been, curled up on the couch marathoning _Dexter_ until they both decided it was time for bed. But sleep? It was the furthest thing on either of their minds.

Castiel admired Dean’s body, kissing every inch of it. He slowly worked his mate open with his tongue and fingers, lapping at the steadily leaking slick Dean was producing. The Omega was mewling and pliant under his Alpha’s skillful tongue and fingers. Dean begged and pleaded with Cas to fuck him, knot him, breed him, and Castiel fought his Alpha, who was vibrating under his skin to mount and take his Mate. Dean sighed when Cas was finally buried deep inside of him. The Alpha was lying on his back holding Dean's hips as his mate rode him languidly. The Omega was happy at being so full and was in no rush since he had already experienced three amazing orgasms. Once from his Alpha eating him out, another from an amazing blowjob, and then again from Cas massaging his prostate.

“Mmm my Alpha, you feel so good; you make me feel so good.” Dean rolled his hips as Cas arched, pushing deeper into Dean and grinding his cock against the Omega’s prostate, causing him to mewl and claw at Cas’ chest.

“All yours, my little Omega, only yours, and you are mine and just mine,” Cas growled as he rutted up into Dean a little harder, earning him a broken moan from his Mate. The sound was so delicious that Cas just had to hear more. He gripped Dean's hips and started thrusting into his Omega, hearing all kinds of gasps and moans fall from Dean’s sinful lips.

Dean bounced hard and fast on Cas’ cock. The Omega’s swollen cock slapped the Alpha’s stomach the faster he went. Cas began hitting his Mate’s prostate over and over at a rapid pace. Dean threw his head back and groaned as he spurted messily all over the Cas’ stomach and chest. The Alpha’s knot began to swell at the erotic sight of his Omega coming untouched on his cock alone and the way Dean’s release marked him as the Omega’s. With one final thrust his knot popped past Dean's rim, his cock pulsed and pulsed, his seed filling Dean, locked inside by his knot as he came hard and deep inside his Omega.

“ _Mine_.” Cas howled as he pulled Dean down and bit down on his mating mark, breaking the skin.

“ _Mine! My Mate_!” Dean growled and he bit down his mating mark equally as hard, milking another orgasm from his Mate. 

Dean bonelessly dropped down on top of Cas. The Alpha began licking over his mating mark. “I'm sorry, my little Omega, I didn't mean to bite you that hard.” Cas licked the spot again, and a metallic taste sparked against his taste buds. 

“Mmm, don't be, my Alpha. I loved it! It was so hot.” Dean licked over his mark and tasted the sharp tang of blood. He hummed, “I think I bit you just as hard, Alpha.” 

Cas sighed and melted into the the bed as his Mate lapped at his mark. “Felt so good.” Cas murmured as he began to rub his fingers through the Omega’s hair and down his back. “Let's get more comfortable, babe.” 

Cas maneuvered them to where they were lying chest to chest. The Alpha pulled Dean against him and nuzzled his neck, scenting his Omega. He loved the smell of their combined scents. He ran his fingers and tongue all over every inch of Dean’s body he could reach while they were still knotted. “I love you, Dean.”

“Mmm, love you too, Cas.” Dean yawned and cuddled against Cas as the Alpha continued his ministrations. Shortly after the Omega’s breathing evened out and he was asleep. The Alpha tucked his nose in the crook of Dean’s neck, smiling as he breathed in the sweet scent of apples and cinnamon mingled with honey and sandalwood. The smell of him on his Mate relaxed him, lulling him into a peaceful night’s sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/73163B4E-1708-4259-903D-9A0539C3B217_zpshwwwpkpu.jpg.html)

Dean woke up to the big blue eyes of his Alpha staring at him. A little startled, Dean jumped back. “Jesus, Cas, were you watching me sleep?”

Cas leaned forward and placed a few gentle kisses against his Mate’s throat, mumbling, “Yes, you are beautiful when you sleep.”

“Gotta admit that's kinda _creepy_ , Cas,” Dean teased.

Cas licked a stripe up his Mate’s throat, relishing in the way his Omega shivered. “No, it's _romantic_.” 

Dean tossed the covers off of him, got out of bed and walked over to the dresser, grabbing his boxer briefs. The Omega smirked over his shoulder, “Yeah, if you're a _stalker_.”

Cas scoffed and tossed a pillow at his Mate, hitting him on the back. Dean turned around, eyebrow raised. “ _Really, Alpha_?” Dean dropped his boxers and strode across the room to where Cas still laid on their bed. Dean grinned and pounced on his Alpha. 

Cas caught him and started laughing, and they rolled around on their bed wrestling. Wrestling led to making out and rutting, which then led to them both on their knees in the middle of the bed sweaty and panting as Cas slid into Dean’s tight wet heat. The Alpha’s arms wrapped around his Omega’s waist, hands splayed protectively on his stomach.

Dean’s head dropped back onto Cas’ shoulder, one arm reaching around the Alpha’s neck, the other back to grip his hip, fingernails digging into the firm flesh. “Mmm, you make me so wet for your knot.” Cas growled, nipping Dean’s neck as he thrusted in hard and deep, “Oh Alpha I feel so full.”

Cas picked up the pace, grunting and groaning as his knot started to swell and tug on Dean’s rim. The Alpha slid one hand down the Omega’s stomach and wrapped it around his Mate’s hard, heated flesh and started stroking him. Dean keened, “Oh God, Alpha, harder, faster.” Cas sped up his hand on his Mate’s cock as he thrusted harder. Dean started moaning and babbling obscenities by his Alpha’s ear. “So close, don't stop, I'm gonna…” The Omega let out a low dirty moan, and the Alpha felt Dean’s cock pulsing in his hand, covering it with his Mate’s hot, sticky come.

Cas brought his come-covered hand up to his mouth and _licked_ off all of the Omega’s release, growling as he then captured Dean’s mouth. Dean moaned as he tasted himself in Cas’ mouth. Two more hard thrusts from the Alpha, and his knot popped past Dean’s rim, locking them together. Cas’ knot throbbed as it pumped his release into his Mate’s welcoming body. The Alpha moaned as his Omega lapped into his mouth, chasing his taste on Cas’ tongue. Dean tightened around his Mate’s knot milking another orgasm from him and drawing another moan from them both.

Cas laid them on their sides in the middle of the bed. The Alpha spooned his Mate, and Dean purred as Cas kissed his neck and began to card his fingers through his sweaty hair before he rested his hands on Dean’s stomach. “I love you, my sweet little Omega.”

Dean hummed, “I love you too, Alpha.” Cas nuzzled Dean’s neck as he ran his hands up and down Dean’s stomach. The Omega smiled. “Do you know you sleep with your hands on my stomach every night?”

Cas nodded. “It's my Alpha instinct. I know that you may be with our pup, and I feel an _overwhelming_ need to protect it and you.” Cas moved his hands up to Dean’s chest. “I'm sorry if it bothers you or makes you feel uncomfortable. I can try to stop.”

Dean took Cas’ hands and moved them back down onto his stomach, “Please don't stop. I love it; it makes me feel safe.”

Cas smiled against Dean’s shoulder as he began rubbing his Omega’s stomach again. “Good.” Dean relaxed against his Alpha, enjoying every single second of his attention.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

After they separated, they showered and started on the chores they wanted to get done for the day. Not having much to do, they were completed by two and worked together to make lunch, cheeseburgers and french fries. They ate in the living room while they watched an episode of _Dexter_. Once it was over they worked together, cleaning the kitchen back up from where they had made lunch.

They shared a few lazy kisses before Castiel told Dean he had papers he needed to grade and Dean had homework he should really be working on. The Omega pouted as Castiel got his briefcase and sat down. He raised an eyebrow at Dean, and the Omega sighed and grabbed his backpack pulling out his math and English books before he sat down by Cas on the couch.

Castiel looked at his watch as soon as he finished grading his last paper. “ _Shit_ , Dean, it's 6:45.” 

Dean stopped writing his English paper and looked up. “Damn, we lost track of time.” They rushed upstairs and dressed in jeans and Henleys, Dean wearing a grey one and Cas’ was black. They put on their shoes, locked up and started walking to Mary and John’s.

They didn't drive because Dean wanted to bring the Impala back with them tonight. Dean and Cas held hands while they walked. The Omega smiled at his Mate as he asked, “Can I drive the Impala to school tomorrow? I want to show it off to Benny, Charlie and Jo.”

Cas kissed Dean’s hand, “Of course, I kind of figured you would want to drive it to school.” Cas smiled at Dean as he continued talking, “But you gotta let me drive it home.”

“I don't know, Cas, that's my baby,” Dean teased.

Cas hummed, “What if I gave you a mind-blowing rim job.”

Dean smirked, “I think you would like that equally as much.”

Cas grinned, “True… But so would you. You love it when I eat you out. The noises you make, the way you grind against my face soaking me in your slick it's so-”

Dean stopped and poked Cas in the chest with his finger. “Castiel Novak, you just hush, do not turn me on right now. I don't want to go into my parents’ house smelling like slick and arousal.”

Cas gasped. “Oh you used the whole name, I better hush,” the Alpha teased.

Dean bumped his shoulder against Cas. “You’re an ass.”

“Oh yeah, well, you're an assbutt,” the Alpha retorted.

“Assbutt?” Dean raised an eyebrow. “Really, Cas?”

The Alpha shrugged, “It was the first thing that came to mind.” They laughed and continued walking down the sidewalk hand in hand.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

They made it to Mary and John’s only ten minutes late. While walking up the driveway Dean noticed his Dad's truck was loaded with wood and other supplies. He made a mental note to ask his Dad what he was working on.

Mary opened the door before Dean had a chance to knock. She immediately pulled them both into a warm hug. “I'm so glad you boys could make it. I made fried chicken, mash potatoes, green beans, crescent rolls, and a Boston cream pie for dessert.” Mary motioned for them both to come in. “John and Sam are in the kitchen.”

Cas smiled, “That sounds _amazing_ , Mary, sorry we are late.” 

Mary waved her hand, dismissing the Alpha’s apology. “Oh honey, that's okay, I know what it's like to be _newly_ Mated.” Dean and Cas’ faces pinkened a little knowing what the implication was. Mary shook her head and chuckled as she led them into the kitchen.

John and Sam were sitting at the kitchen table talking when they walked in. Sam smiled when he saw them. “Hey Cas; hey Dean.”

“Hello, Sam.”

“Heya Sammy.” Sam gave a Dean a classic bitchface and rolled his eyes at the nickname. Dean joined his Dad and Sam at the table while Cas helped Mary place all the dishes on the table before joining the others. Everyone began passing bowls and platters filled with food, loading down their plates.

“So Dad I saw you had some Materials in the back of your truck; what are you working on?” Dean questioned as he piled mashed potatoes onto his plate.

“A crib for you boys.” John shook his head, smiling. “The way you two _always_ smell like each other, you guys will need it sooner rather than later, so I figured I better get started.”

Dean and Cas began to blush, and Sam snorted, “Yeah, and if Friday night was an average night for you guys _real_ soon.” Dean and Cas’ blushes deepened.

John looked at Cas, “Castiel do you mind helping me unload and pack the wood into the garage after dinner? I'm going to have plenty of room to work on it in there since Dean is taking the Impala.”

Castiel wiped his mouth with his napkin before answering. “I don't mind at all.”

“I can help too, Dad,” Dean piped up. But both Cas and John were shaking their heads no.

“Sorry son, but it's possible you are with pup. You don't need to be lifting heavy wood.” Dean grumbled a little, but he knew they were right. They continued to eat and talk, Dean going back for seconds.

As soon as dinner was over, Dean volunteered to help his mom clean the kitchen and do dishes. Sam sat at the table doing his homework so he could continue hanging out with Dean, while Castiel and John went out to take care of the wood.

The two Alphas worked together unloading and packing the wood into the garage in silence, neither _really_ knowing what to say to the other. John laid the last of the wood on the pile and wiped his hands on his jeans. “Well, that's the last of it.” 

Another awkward silence passed between them before Cas broke it. “So you built Dean and Sam's cribs?”

John beamed with pride. “I sure did, they are stored in here, would you like to see them?”

Castiel smiled, “I would love to see them.” John moved some boxes around, revealing a large green tarp. John removed it, and underneath sat two cribs side by side. Sam’s was a light natural oak color with his name inscribed into the headboard and a teddy bear beside it. Dean’s was a dark cherry; his name was also carved into the headboard but instead of a teddy bear there was a 67’ Chevy Impala. Cas laughed and ran his fingers across Dean’s name and the Impala feeling the grooves in the wood. Castiel smiled, “Teaching him great taste in cars from the crib.” John laughed, as Cas continued “They are amazing Mr. Win-”

The older Alpha placed his hand on Cas’ shoulder, smiling. “John. Call me John.”

Castiel returned the smile. “They are amazing, John. I love to paint but I have always wanted to try my hand at carpentry. To make something like this.” Cas ran his fingers down the side of the crib. 

John cleared his throat. “You and Dean should start coming over every Sunday for dinner, but come a few hours earlier and we can work on the crib together. I can teach you how to make something like this.” John patted Dean’s crib.

Cas hummed. “I would really like that John.”

John clapped Cas on the shoulder. “Then it's settled; you are going to help me make your pup’s crib.”

Cas ran his fingers across Dean’s name one last time. “ _My pup_ ,” he whispered to himself with a smile on his face.

John covered the cribs back up and turned to Castiel, rubbing his hand together. “Alright, let's go get us a piece of that Boston cream pie.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

Dean washed the dishes while Mary dried them. Sam went upstairs shortly after John and Cas went outside to take care of the wood. Jess called, and Sam said he would take the call in his room. Dean made kissy noises as his younger brother jogged up the stairs.

Mary took the plate Dean had just washed and started drying it. “So, honey, how's school been?”

Dean's stomach knotted up as he thought about Michael. Dean tried to play it off as best he could by shrugging and replying, “You know, Mom, school’s school.”

Mary, knowing her son too well, wasn't buying it. She dried her hands on the dish towel she had slung over her shoulder and ran her hand down Dean’s back. “Dean is something _wrong_ at school?”

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. It's not bad enough he's lying to his Mate, now he's getting ready to lie to his mother because there is no way he can tell her the truth. Dean sighed and told his Mom what he had told Cas the last time he had asked him what was wrong. “It's just weird being the _only_ male Omega in school. I just… I feel so different now.”

“Oh, sweetie.” Mary wrapped her arms around Dean. “You are different; you're special. But that has nothing to do with being an Omega.” She placed her hand over her son's heart. “You have such a big heart, Dean, _family_ is everything to you. You would do anything for those you love… But you need to remember we would do anything for you too. If you ever need anyone at school for any reason you have Bobby, Ellen, and your _Mate_ … And you will always have me, your father, and Sam.” Mary smiled sweetly and ran her hand through Dean’s hair, “When the time comes you are going to be a wonderful dad, Dean… And call it woman's intuition, but I think that time will come _very_ soon.” Mary took her son's face in her hands and kissed Dean on the forehead.

Dean leaned into his Mother’s touch, grateful for the subject change even though this one was equally as touchy because Dean was beyond terrified he was going to be a horrible dad. “How do you know that Mom?”

She placed her hand back on his heart. “Because your pup will be _everything_ to you.”

“I'm so scared, Mom.” Dean murmured so quietly he wasn't even sure his Mom had heard until she spoke.

“So was I when I had you.” She shook her head a little and smiled. “I had no idea what I was doing. But when I looked into your eyes, I _instantly_ fell in love. I knew in that moment I may not have everything figured out, but I would learn.” Mary brushed her fingers down her son’s cheek, smiling warmly. “I never thought you could love someone so much it made your heart ache until I looked into your eyes for the first time. A love between a parent and their pup is special, Dean. It's hard to explain, but you will understand the moment you lay eyes on your pup.”

Mary went back to drying dishes. Dean ran his hand over his stomach as he smiled, “ _My pup_ ,” he whispered.

Dean and Mary were wiping down the counters when John and Castiel came in from the garage. Both Alphas going over and wrapping their arms around their Mates, Cas’ subconsciously going around Dean's waist and resting _protectively_ on his Omega’s stomach. Mary and John smiled at the action before the older Alpha spoke. “How about we get a piece of my wife's wonderful Boston cream pie and go into the living room?” John kissed Mary on the cheek before she walked over to the refrigerator and took out the pie, placing it on the counter. She got a knife from the drawer and began to slice and plate it.

John and Mary took a seat on the couch while Castiel and Dean sat on the loveseat. Sam came bouncing down the stairs moments later and went straight into the kitchen, coming out with a piece of Boston cream pie. He sat down in the recliner. “Did I miss anything?” Sam questioned. 

“Castiel is going to help me build the pup’s crib,” John said, smiling at the younger Alpha. 

 

Dean turned to Cas, wide-eyed. “ _Really_?”

Cas smiled and nodded, “Yes, I saw yours and Sam’s cribs; they were amazing. Your father did a wonderful job. I've always been interested in carpentry and he offered to teach me, and I want to help because it’s for _our_ pup. We are going to come over every Sunday for dinner, but we are going to come a few hours early so I can work on the crib with your dad. That will also give you a few extra hours to spend with your mom and Sam.”

“Oh that's just wonderful,” Mary beamed. “I was just telling John how I wanted you boys to come over more.”

Dean smiled. “Well, looks like you got your wish, Mom.”

“Awesome!” Sam declared from the recliner. “More time I get to hang out with my big bro.”

Dean laid his head on on his Alpha’s shoulder and whispered in his ear, “I love you, Alpha.” He raised up and kissed Cas on the lips chastely. The Alpha smiled and squeezed his Omega’s hand before standing and collecting everyone's plates, Mary telling him to just sit back down and let the dishes be, she will take care of them later. He just smiled at her and told her to relax he would take care of them. Castiel took the dishes into the kitchen then washed, dried, and put them away before joining Dean back on the loveseat.

Cas wrapped his arm around Dean’s shoulder, the Omega snuggled in closer and rested his head on his Alpha’s chest. Sam mocked gagged, “They are sickeningly cute.”

“Hush,” Mary playfully chastised, “I think they are adorable.”

Dean groaned. “Adorable? Really Mom?”

Cas squeezed Dean tighter, “You hush too, Dean, we are adorable and sickeningly cute, we're _True Mates_.”

Dean and Cas stayed and talked to them until 10 p.m. before Dean was dragging Cas out to the garage to get baby. Dean got behind the wheel as Cas slid into the passenger seat. The Omega grinned as he started the Impala up, the car roaring to life. Living only two streets over, the drive was over far too soon in Dean's opinion. Cas laughed at his pouting Omega and reminded him he would be driving it to school tomorrow, which seemed to pacify Dean.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

Castiel locked the door as soon as they were inside. He turned to face Dean and the Omega fell into his chest and mumbled against it, “Take me to bed, Cas.”

The Omega squeaked as the Alpha picked him up bridal style. “That sounds like a great idea, my little Omega.”

Dean laughed and wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck as he started up the stairs, “I was joking, Alpha.”

Cas nipped Dean’s bottom lip before laying him on their bed. The Omega smirked and pulled his Alpha down on the bed beside him. Dean reached up and placed his palm on Cas’ cheek, the Alpha _nuzzled_ against his hand. Dean pulled him down into a kiss that left Cas breathless.

Cas smiled, “What was that for?”

Dean rubbed his cheek against Cas’. “Do I need a reason to kiss my Alpha?”

Cas shook his head, “No, you can _kiss_ me anytime you like.” 

Dean placed his hand back on Cas’ cheek and began rubbing his thumb along the Alpha’s jawline. “I think it is really great you are going to be working on our pup’s crib with my dad.”

Cas smiled. “I'm really excited about it, Dean… Are you okay that he asked me? Because if this is something that you wou-”

Dean placed his finger on his Alpha’s lips, “Cas I'm glad that he asked you; it means he's wanting to spend time with you, get to know you better, and he wants to give you this experience. When I was younger, around twelve or so, I was playing in the garage and I found the cribs. I asked him about them. He told me how he made them and one of the _proudest_ moments in his life was laying me in the crib he had made for me for the _first time_. He wants you to feel that pride and to be able to tell our pup _you made it for them_. Besides, I think I will need my mom more if I am with pup. She will be there to give me advise and help me feel more confident about being a parent.”

Cas hummed. “Your parents are wonderful, Dean, you are _very_ lucky. They have welcomed me into their home, their lives, and accepted me as family.” The Alpha smiled a sad smile, “I wish you could have met my parents, Dean. They would have loved you, especially my mom.”

Dean kissed his Mate’s cheek. “I'm sure I would have _loved_ them too, Cas.” Castiel yawned and laid his head on Dean’s shoulder. “Are you getting tired, Alpha?”

Cas nodded. “Yes, very. Are you ready for bed, Dean?”

Dean kissed the top of Cas’ head. “I'm so ready for bed.”

They both got up and stripped down to their boxer briefs before crawling back into bed and covering up. Cas pulled Dean into him, the Omega laid his head on his Alpha’s chest. Cas sighed, “I hate seeing the weekend end.”

“Yeah me too.” Dean mumbled against Cas’ warm skin.

Cas yawned again, kissing Dean's head. “I love you, my sweet little Omega.”

“I love you too, my Alpha.” Dean kissed Cas’ chest over his heart. Cas wrapped Dean up tight in his arms and was asleep in no time. Dean laid there wide awake dwelling on school, on Michael. He had to make _absolutely_ clear to Michael he was not interested and never ever would be. Cas was his True Mate, and he would never be unfaithful to him. He would never want anyone but Cas. He had to get that through to Michael. He had to get him to back off sooner rather than later. He can't handle lying to Cas, or many more sleepless nights. Dean curled up to Cas, thankful for him. Thankful he was his Alpha and not some asshole like Michael. Dean breathed in deep and let the scent of sandalwood and honey and Mate and home wash over him, calm him, and put him to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for violence. Alpha/Alpha violence.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/73163B4E-1708-4259-903D-9A0539C3B217_zpshwwwpkpu.jpg.html)

It had been a little over two weeks and things had gotten worse with Michael… _a lot_ worse. In the past few weeks the Alpha had found any excuse to touch Dean, to grind up against him when no one was looking. He tried to get Dean alone on numerous occasions. Thank god Benny had been watching, aware of the Alpha’s intentions. He never allowed him the opportunity to isolate Dean. The student stuck by the Omega’s side, much to the Alpha’s displeasure. Michael had even followed Dean into the restroom and stood at the urinal next to him stroking his cock as he groaned the Omega’s name, Dean got out of there as quickly as he could.

Now _this_. Dean was sure Michael had messed with his project car in auto shop. Two days before the deadline that he had to have his car running, and it wouldn't start. It had been running perfectly for over a week now. He had been the first one in the class to have theirs completed. Now all of a sudden it just wouldn't start.

Michael had smirked at Dean when the car wouldn't start. He informed the Omega that he would have to stay after school Friday along with two other students until he got it up and running again. “At least I won't be alone,” Dean thought. He was still far from happy that he had to spend any extra time with the asshole Alpha, but this was a big portion of his grade. He had never made anything less than an A in his auto mechanics class, and he wasn't about to start now.

The past two weeks as Michael had gotten worse the guilt of keeping it from Cas caused Dean to start pulling away. He had spent more nights staying up later, and he would fall asleep on the couch instead of in the arms of his Alpha. The Omega had also stopped all intimacy with his Alpha. Dean felt as if he didn't deserve his Alpha’s love and attention. Cas had told him since the beginning of their mating, he wanted them to _always_ respect, trust, and be honest with each other. And here he was keeping secrets from his Alpha, and had been for three weeks now. There had been many opportunities to tell Cas, but he didn't. 

At first he thought Michael would back off if he showed no interest. He saw no sense in telling Cas and risk the Alpha taking him out of the class, and looking back on it now that had been a stupid reason. As it continued and got worse he wanted to tell Cas, he really did, but he couldn't. The Alpha would want to know why it took him so long to tell him, he would be mad, he would be hurt, and Dean didn't want to hurt his Mate.

Dean didn't realize he was already hurting his Alpha. He was hurting him by not coming to bed at night and by making himself closed off to his Mate. Dean finally realized just how bad he had been hurting Cas on their drive to school Friday morning.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

Cas pulled into the school parking lot and shut off the car. He turned and faced his Mate. “Dean? Do you not want me to be your Alpha? Am I not what you want? You have been so distant that even your parents have noticed. They asked me last Sunday if you were okay. I didn't know what to tell them, Dean. It hurt so bad, I'm your Mate, the one who is supposed to know you best, and I didn't have a clue what to tell them.” Cas took a deep breath and slowly released it. “If you don't want me--” The Alpha’s voiced cracked, and so did Dean’s heart. He _couldn't_ let Cas finish that sentence.

“I swear to you that's not it. I promise Cas. I want you, I want you, Alpha.” Dean took Cas’ face in his hands. “ _Need you, Alpha_.” The Omega climbed in Cas’ lap, not caring that they were in the school parking lot where anyone could see them. He wrapped his arms around his Alpha and began to nuzzle at his throat. Dean buried his face in his Mate’s neck, scenting him as he mumbled against his skin, “But I don't deserve you.”

The Alpha ran his hand through Dean’s hair. Cas immediately noticed Dean’s scent was all over the place. The Alpha pulled him closer; he knew the Omega was scenting him to calm himself down. “What would make you say such a thing, Dean?”

Dean just shook his head against Cas’ throat. Holding his eyes closed tight, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. “Hormones, Cas, hormones. I guess my body is still getting used to presenting Omega.” _Another lie_ … Dean fought even harder not to break down and cry. 

Cas continued to just hold him. “Dean, I love you so much. You may be carrying my pup; do you know how happy that makes me?” Cas slid his hand down and began to rub Dean’s stomach as he smiled. “I'm here for you, anything you need, just don't pull away from me, talk to me, tell me what you're feeling.”

Dean looked down at the gentle hand caressing his stomach. “God Cas, I love you. I love you so much. I'm always going to love you Alpha. You are mine… my one and only.”

Cas could smell that Dean’s scent was returning to normal. The Alpha pulled Dean back to where he could look into his Mate’s eyes. “No more pulling away.”

Dean nodded, “No more pulling away.”

Cas ran his hand down Dean’s cheek, Dean nuzzled against the warmth. “And please start sleeping with me again, I miss my little Omega.”

Dean leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Cas’ lips. “I will, Alpha; I have missed you being wrapped around me.”

Cas placed a few gentle kisses on Dean’s lips and whispered against them, “We better go, Dean, before we are late.” 

Dean grabbed Cas’ arm. “Wait, Cas, I just want to make sure you know I love you, and I love that you are my Alpha, and that I will always want you.”

Cas looked his Mate in the eyes, “And I want you to know you deserve to be loved, honored, and respected. I will give that to you every day, forever, if you will let me.”

Dean smiled, “Forever sounds good to me.” The Omega climbed off of Cas’ lap and they got out at the Impala and walked into the school building hand-in-hand.

Cas gave Dean a kiss on the forehead once they reached his classroom. “Good luck on getting your car fixed this morning, but if you do have to stay after school, I will stay and grade papers in my room until you are done. Then I will take you out on a date, anywhere you wanna go, my little Omega.”

“Thanks Cas.” Dean nuzzled Cas’ throat, nipping his Mating mark gently before he whispered in his ear. “Can we just get take out? I want my _Alpha_ to take me straight home and knot me hard and primal. I _need_ it.”

Dean pulled back and looked at his Alpha, whose eyes were filled with lust. “That can most definitely be arranged. Now get to class before I do something stupid like chase you to the room in basement where we Mated.”  
Dean turned and laughed as he made his way to auto tech. 

The Omega tried anything and everything he could think of to get his car to start running again, _nothing_ worked. He glanced up to see Michael at his desk staring at him with a smug look on his face, which pissed Dean off. There was no doubt that asshole messed with his car. When the bell rang, Dean's car still wasn't running. 

Michael stood at the door as his students exited the classroom. When Dean walked by, Michael smiled at him. “See you after school, Dean.” The Omega cursed under his breath; he was really hoping he could have fixed his car in class. He didn't want to stay after school with that traditionalist bastard who can't seem to grasp the concept of NO.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

At lunchtime, Dean found himself walking to Cas’ classroom. The Alpha had continued to eat in his room; he enjoyed the peace. The Omega had not eaten lunch with him in a few weeks, and after the Alpha had voiced his insecurities in the car this morning, Dean wanted to be with the Cas, to show his Alpha he loved him, because he did, more than anything. Dean stood outside the door and watched Cas read while he ate. He knocked on the door a few minutes later and without even looking up from his book, Cas smiled, “Come in, Dean.”

Dean opened the door, and shut it behind him. “How did you know it was me?”

“I could smell you, I smelled you the moment you came to the door.” Cas marked and closed his book. “I never want to hear you complain about me watching you sleep, if you're going to watch me at school.” Cas smirked and Dean laughed, “I've missed that sound.” Castiel patted his lap. “Come here, my sweet little Omega.”

Dean sat down in his Alpha’s lap and wrapped his arms around his Mate. “I didn't get my car fixed.” He mumbled against Cas’ collarbone, letting himself get lost in his Alpha’s intoxicating scent of sandalwood and honey.

Cas started rubbing his hand up and down his Omega’s back. “It's okay, Dean, you will get it running again after school today.”

Dean sat up. “Thanks Cas.” The Omega started to get up but the Alpha pulled him back down into his lap. “Don't go, stay here, I've got an extra sandwich, a cherry Coke, and a big bag of chips we can share.” Cas handed Dean the extra sandwich from his lunch box, and pulled the bag of chips closer, where they could both reach them. The Omega took a bite of the sandwich and relaxed against his Alpha’s chest. Once they were finished eating Cas turned Dean around, to where he was now straddling the Alpha. “I really want to kiss you, Dean; I've missed kissing you.”

“Then kiss me, Cas,” the Omega whispered.

Cas huffed a small laugh, “I'm afraid if I start I won't be able to stop.”

Dan smirked, “Well, we still have about thirty minutes... _Alpha_.”

Cas hummed against Dean’s lips smiling. “Not enough time, but it will have to do.” Cas gripped the back of Dean's neck, licked and nipped at his lips until the Omega opened up for him, they both moaned as Cas deepened the kiss. 

Their hands roamed the other’s body. Cas’ settled on Dean’s hips and Dean’s in Cas’ hair. The room filled with breathy moans as they rutted against each other. Cas kissed across Dean's jaw line, “Oh, God, Alpha, I missed this, missed this so much.” Cas claimed Dean’s lips again as the Omega began to grind against Alpha, harder and faster, creating delicious friction.

Dean broke the kiss in favor of making his mark on the Alpha’s throat. Cas groaned as Dean sucked and bit on his neck. “God, my sweet little Omega, I want to knot you so bad right now.” Dean whined as he felt slick pour out of him, and his hole started clenching; he wanted, needed, Cas’ knot. The Alpha growled at the needy noises his Mate was making and at the sweet smell of slick that permeated the air. Cas started rutting up into Dean, as the Omega gyrated his hips.

Dean licked Cas’ mating mark, “Oh, Cas, I want you.”

Cas reluctantly pulled away, “Fuck, Dean, we have to stop. My knot is starting to swell, and I don't want to come in my pants.”

“Yeah, I guess you're right,” Dean pouted, “Plus I'm getting wet… I can feel it.” Cas reached around and gripped his Mate’s ass, and the Alpha’s eyes widened. “Shit, Dean, I can feel it too.” He knew he was wet, but he didn't think he had soaked through. The Omega jumped up. He and Cas both immediately noticed the _large_ wet spot on the Alpha’s crotch, where the Omega had been grinding.

Cas groaned, “I don't have a spare change of clothes.” He reached into his desk pulled out some wet wipes and tried to clean his pants. He had a feeling it was still going to stain and when Omega slick dried it had a sheen to it. Not to mention _everyone_ would be able to smell the slick on him.

“Well, I do have a spare set of clothes in the locker room, and I need to go change before my next class starts.” Cas was trying hard to dry the wet spot on his crotch. “And, Alpha, your next class will be starting soon,” Dean smirked.

“Oh, don't you smirk, you naughty little Omega. This is all your fault, and you are going to get it later,” Cas promised.

“Mmm, I like the way that sounds.” Dean kissed Cas once more and took off to the locker room, praying no one would see him. Dean got lucky, the halls were fairly empty. He changed and made it to class with five minutes to spare. He still got some looks because Cas’ aroused scent was all over him. He didn't give a shit though; he just smirked, breathed in deep, taking in their mingled scent and letting his mind wander.

Dean couldn't tell you a single thing that had been discussed in his past two classes. He was too lost in thought about what could be wrong with his car. He made mental notes to check certain things; he wanted to figure out the problem, fix it, and get out of there ASAP.

Dean was the first student to enter Cas’ classroom. The Alpha turned and glared at him.

“What?” Dean asked feigning innocent. Cas stood up from where he was sitting behind his desk. Dean snickered when he saw the huge _shiny_ stain on Cas’ crotch. ‘No doubt anyone who seen that knew exactly what it was.’ Dean thought as his Mate spoke. “It's not funny, Dean. Luckily my last two classes I was able to teach sitting at my desk, but I have a lot of information I have to write on the board this period, so there will be no hiding this.” Cas wildly gestured toward his crotch. Dean started laughing harder as students filed into the classroom and Cas quickly sat down in his chair, trying to hide the stain for his long as he could. “Clearly you are going to be no help at all, so just go and sit your damn ass down,” Cas hissed.

“Yes, Alpha.” Dean smirked, and made his way over to his seat.

Charlie leaned over and whispered, “What the hell was that all about?”

Dean smiled, “You’ll see when he has to get up and write something on the board.”

The bell rang and the Alpha cleared his throat, “Okay, class, we are going to define the different eras in art and name famous artists, and techniques, from those eras.”

Becky raised her hand. “Yes, Becky?”

She leaned against her desk and stared at him intensely. “Mr. Novak, what's wrong with your neck?”

Alistair started laughing from the back of the room. “It's a hickey, stupid, and from the way he smelled when I came in, I'd say he's been getting freaky with his little bitch... at school.”  
Dean glared at the younger Alpha.

“That's enough, Alistair, you will show all students respect in my classroom, Alpha, Beta, and Omega, understood?” Cas demanded. Alistair sneered but nodded.

Castiel grabbed the chalk from his desk and stood up to write the different eras on the chalkboard. Some students gasped, some giggled, and Charlie stared at a smirking Dean when she noticed Cas’ pants.

“You seem to have a something on your pants, Mr. Novak,” came Alistair’s smug voice.

Castiel bristled, “I spilt something on them during lunch.”

“Sure thing teach,” Alistair replied arrogantly. At Castiel’s stern stare that was the last it was mentioned, and class went on as normal. When the bell rang Dean suddenly felt queasy knowing he was going to have to see Michael again. He said goodbye to Charlie and went to talk to Cas. The last of the students filed out the door. 

Dean dropped his backpack by his Mate’s desk. “Hey Cas, I'm going to leave my book bag in here. I don't want to take it in the shop with me.”

Cas nodded, “That's fine, Dean, I will be here when you get done. If not in here, next-door; if I finish grading my papers, I'm going to paint.”

“Okay Cas… Can I have a kiss _Alpha_?” Dean cooed.

Cas growled and grabbed Dean. The Alpha pulled him flush against his body. “Anytime you want.” He smiled against the Omega’s lips before licking into his mouth. When Cas broke the kiss Dean chased his lips. Cas laughed. “Hurry up and fix that car, so we can get the hell out of here and I can knot you,” Cas groaned as squeezed his Mate’s ass.

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean said over his shoulder as he walked out the door and headed for auto shop.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

When Dean entered, Michael was leaning against Dean’s car. The Omega looked around the room. It was _empty_ besides Michael; something was wrong. He looked back to see Michael smiling at him. “I suppose you are wondering where the other two students are whose cars were also not running... well, they both were able to fix theirs during class today, so it looks like it's just me and you Dean; isn't that great? You get my undivided attention.” Michael's grin turned absolutely feral, and it chilled Dean to the bone, but no way in hell was he going to give the Alpha the satisfaction of knowing that.

Dean took a deep breath and walked over to his car. He opened the driver side door and popped the hood before he grabbed his tools, completely ignoring Michael in the process. Dean began to work on his car when Michael spoke up, slightly startling him. “You stink of my brother.”

Dean rolled his eyes as he gapped the spark plugs.“Well, he is my Alpha.”

Michael clucked, “That is such a shame, perfect Omega like you, having him as an Alpha. You need a real Alpha, one that can train you to be the perfect _bitch_ that you are, Dean. God, if only I would've been here the day you presented, things would've been different.”

“No, they really wouldn't have, Cas is my True Mate… And I'm not a bitch,” Dean sneered.

Michael crowded the Omega against the car. “Are you talking back to me, bitch? My stupid brother has taught you no manners at all. You will respect me, bitch, I'm an Alpha.”

“Yeah, but not _my_ Alpha, and I show those who deserve respect, respect. You, you dick, do not deserve respect,” Dean retorted.

Michael growled and gripped Dean by his arm and hair. “I'm going to teach you some _respect_ , knot whore. You're going to love it, you're going to beg to be mine while you're hanging off my knot.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

Cas was grading papers when heard a chirp. He looked up and by his stapler he saw Dean’s phone. The Omega must have set it down and forgotten it. Cas picked it up and headed over to the auto tech classroom to give it to his Mate. Sam had just texted and wanted to know if they were still on for tonight, and he was sure Dean would want to reply back so Sam didn't make other plans.

Once Cas turned on down the hall that led to the auto tech classroom he smelled it; he smelled his Mate. Dean was scared and in distress. Cas took off down the hallway in a dead run. When he flung open the shop doors he growled at the sight that greeted him. Michael had one hand on Dean’s throat, and the other was trying to work his Mate’s belt open. Dean was struggling, trying to push the Alpha off, but Michael was too strong.

Both Michael and Dean turned when they heard the growl, seeing a _very_ feral, pissed-off Alpha. “Michael, so help me God if you don't to take your hands off my Mate, I will fuckin’ kill you; you will be lucky if I don't anyway.” 

Michael growled back, “He's wasted on you Castiel! He should be with a real Alpha. He should be _mine_.” Michael pulled Dean’s hair hard, it caused the Omega to hiss. The Alpha tilted Dean’s head, giving him better access to his neck. Michael leaned in and scented him, he licked a stripe up the Omega’s throat as he moaned.

Castiel snapped and saw red. He charged toward Michael, knocking him off Dean. The Omega stumbled back and into the hood of the car. Both Alphas tumbled to the ground. They knocked over a table full of tools, scattering them everywhere. Dean stood in shock for a moment before he turned and ran out of the room and down the hall to get help. 

He burst into the office where Ellen stood talking to Bobby and two other teachers, Mr. Hendrickson and Mr. Shurley. Ellen jumped at the abrupt entrance and was getting ready to yell at Dean but she saw the state he was in and ran over to him instead.

She grabbed his face, he was breathing hard and looked like he was going into shock. “Dean? Honey, what's wrong?”

Dean’s voice shook as he tried to explain the situation. “Come quick to the auto shop; Cas and Michael are fighting. I think… I think, Cas is going to kill him if he gets the chance. It needs to be broken up, now.” Bobby, Mr. Hendrickson, and Mr. Shurley ran out of the office and towards the mechanics class with Ellen and Dean close behind them.

When they reached the classroom, Cas was on top of Michael, yelling at him as he hit him in the face again and again. Michael was unrecognizable and covered in blood. His nose and jaw looked to be broken. His eyes were bruised and swelled. Bobby and Mr. Hendrickson ran over and dragged Castiel off the other Alpha.

Cas growled and fought to get loose. “Let me go! I'm going to fuckin’ kill him! Let me go now. He was going to _rape_ my Mate! I'm going to rip his goddamn throat out!”

Mr. Shurley checked on Michael, who was surprisingly still conscious. The Beta called 911. The police and two ambulances had been dispatched and were on their way. Castiel was still fighting and cursing trying to get free and back to finish Michael. 

Ellen turned to Dean, “Honey, you need to calm your Mate down, before he hurts himself or Bobby or Mr. Hendrickson.”

Dean walked up to where Mr. Hendrickson and Bobby were struggling to restrain Cas “Cas, stop.” Dean placed his hand on his Alpha’s shoulder. Cas turned to Dean and _immediately_ stopped struggling in the other two men's hold. Dean looked at Bobby, “Let him up.” Bobby looked hesitant but nodded at Mr. Hendrickson. They slowly let the Alpha go, but stood there just in case he tried to go for Michael.

Cas didn't try to attack Michael again, instead he wrapped Dean up in his arms. “Oh, God, Dean, are you okay?” The Alpha pulled back to look his Mate over.

“I'm fine, Cas, really, just a little dizzy from the adrenaline high.” Dean noticed a big red wet patch on Cas’ shoulder,and the Omega reached out to touch it. “Cas? You're blee--” Dean saw tunnel vision, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and everything went black.

Cas caught Dean as he began to crumple to the floor. “Dean! Dean!” The Alpha shook his Mate, but Dean didn't respond. He lowered himself to the floor as he cradled his Omega against his chest. The Alpha looked over at Michael, who in his state had still somehow managed to sit up. “Did you drug him? Answer me, goddammit,” Castiel yelled.

Michael just laughed, “Fuck you, Castiel,” he spat out, blood ran down his chin. 

Ellen and Bobby rushed over and Ellen crouched down beside Cas and Dean, checking the Omega’s pulse. In the distance they could hear the sounds of the ambulance and police cars approaching.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

Dean blinked his eyes, slowly coming to. The Omega wasn't sure where he was, only that it was really bright. Dean turned his head and opened his eyes again. The first thing he saw clearly was the relieved-looking face of his Alpha. “Cas, where am I?”

Cas reached out and cupped his Mate’s cheek. “You're in the hospital, Dean.”

Dean's tone was panicked, “What? Why?” 

Cas rubbed his thumb along the Omega’s jawline. “What is the last thing you remember, sweetheart?”

“You and Michael fighting, me seeing blood on you, then it all goes dark. Oh, God, Cas? The blood, are you okay?” Dean tried to sit up, to get to Cas. He needed to check him for wounds.

“Lay back down, sweetie,” came his mom's voice from behind him along with a warm hand pressed to his shoulder. Dean complied and laid back. He turned around to see his mom, dad, and Sam. He looked back at his Mate, waiting for the answer to the question he had just asked.

Cas tried for a reassuring smile. “I'm fine Dean, really. Michael stabbed me in the shoulder with a screwdriver. I had to get a few stitches, that's all... Dean did Michael give you anything?”

“Like what Cas?” Dean questioned.

Cas reached for Dean's hands, covering them with his larger ones. “Like a drink? Something he could have drugged you with. They took blood samples while you were passed out so they could run tests, but they still haven't came back yet.”

Dean shook his head no, just as there was a knock on the door. A very pissed-off Gabe entered the room. He rushed over to Dean and Cas’ side. “Dean, are you okay? Did he touch you? So help me God if he did I will rip his fucking knot off.”

“I'm fine, Gabe,” Dean reassured. 

The Beta then turned his attention to his little brother, noticing his black eye, bruised knuckles, and busted lip. “Tell me you beat the shit out of him, Cassie.” 

Before he could answer, Dean did. “I'm pretty sure they're going to have to reconstruct his face.”

“Good,” Gabe replied sharply.

Dean looked over at his parents, “Mom, Dad, why don't you guys and Sam and Gabe go to the cafeteria and get something to eat or drink… I need a few minutes to talk to Cas alone.” Sam, John, and Gabe all hugged Dean and Cas. Mary gave them both kisses on their foreheads before they all left, leaving the Alpha and Omega alone.

They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity to Dean before he noticed his Mate was wearing a set a blue hospital scrubs, and curiosity got the better of him. “Why are you in scrubs Cas?”

Cas looked down at the clothing before back at Dean. “My shirt was ripped, and the shoulder was covered in blood. The Nurse and Doctor both agreed that would not be the best thing for you to see when you woke up. They didn't want you to panic.” Cas smirked, “The Nurse was also kind enough to give me pants as well when she noticed mine were slick stained.” Dean snorted when he remembered their lunch time make out session that got a bit too heated. “Which I was extremely grateful for, I did not want Gabe or your family seeing that.” Dean hummed in agreement. 

Cas looked over at Dean with a pained expression. “That has been going on for a while, hasn't it?” Dean squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. Cas sighed, and Dean opened his eyes again when he felt the bed dip. His Alpha laid down beside him and wrapped his arms around his Omega. “Why didn't you ask me for help, Dean? I told you trust and honesty are important to me. He could've hurt you Dean; _raped_ you, All because you didn't say anything... why?”

Dean murmured, “At first I was afraid you would make me quit the class; then as time went on and he got worse, I couldn't tell you because I had kept it from you for so long. I didn't want you to be mad at me, or I didn't want to hurt you, but I did hurt you anyway.” 

Cas tightened his grip on his Mate. “Is this is the reason you thought you didn't deserve me?” The Omega nodded. “Dean I won't lie, I am mad as hell at you, and I'm hurt, _very_ hurt. But I do understand though; I understand that you were afraid that I would have taken you out of the auto mechanics class you love had I known how Michael was acting. But you _didn't_ know that for sure, because you were not honest with me. You didn't trust me, Dean. You didn't give me the benefit of the doubt. I've always told you you have free will, that I don't own you. You could have come to me, and we could have gone to Bobby; but you didn't come to me, and that makes me feel like I'm a bad Mate, a bad Alpha.”

Dean couldn't stop the tears that fell. He had held them for so long and now it was like the dam had finally busted. “I'm so, so sorry Cas. I never meant to hurt you, never. And I swear to you I will always be open and honest with you. I will never keep anything from you again. You are not a bad Mate, or a bad Alpha. You're the perfect Mate, the perfect Alpha. I fucked up; I'm the bad Mate, a bad Omega. I love you, Alpha. _Please forgive me_.”

Cas kissed Dean’s forehead and reached up to wipe away the tears that stained his Mate’s face. “You're not bad, my sweet little Omega, you just made a mistake, a _very_ big mistake. It was just poor judgment on your part. You are young and made some bad choices, but I have no doubt you have learned from them. And I trust you will not keep secrets from me again. You're still my perfect Mate, my perfect Omega. I love you.”

Cas leaned in and pressed a warm kiss to Dean’s lips. They broke apart when they heard a man clear his throat. They looked up to see a doctor standing at the foot of the bed holding a clipboard. “I have the results of your blood work. You were not drugged. I believe you passed out from stress. There is one thing your blood work did show, though. Congratulations, Mr. Winchester, you're _pregnant_.”


	12. Chapter 12

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/73163B4E-1708-4259-903D-9A0539C3B217_zpshwwwpkpu.jpg.html)

Cas gasped and Dean’s eyes widened in utter shock. “Huh? Wha? A-are you sure Doctor? Today is only the 24th. I just had my 1st heat a month ago today. We were told to wait a week from today and if I hadn't started my heat to take a pregnancy test. So a-are you sure?”

The Doctor nodded. “At-home tests take longer to show; blood tests can detect it earlier. So to answer your question, yes, Mr. Winchester, I'm sure you are pregnant. Our Obstetrician on call will be in to talk to you shortly. After you speak with her we will get your discharge papers ready and you will be free to go home. Again congratulations to you and your Mate.”

Castiel stood up. “Thank you, Doctor.” He reached out his hand; the Doctor took it and shook it. “I'm going to be a _Dad_.” Castiel smiled at the man who had just delivered the best news of his life to him. 

The older Alpha smiled back and clapped Cas on the shoulder, laughing fondly. “I remember the day I found out I was having my first pup. There's no feeling like it. I wish you both the best.” He gave them a warm smile before leaving to finish his rounds.

Cas sat down beside Dean on the hospital bed. The Alpha pushed up the Omega’s hospital gown and pulled up the blanket to his Mate's hips so he didn't feel too exposed. Cas gently placed both hands on Dean’s stomach, followed by his lips. The Alpha began to rub and pepper his Omega’s belly with kisses. Cas looked up at Dean, his bright blue eyes filled with tears. “I love you, Dean, love you so, so much.” The Alpha nuzzled Dean’s stomach. “I know you can't hear Papa yet, but I love you my sweet pup. Papa loves you very much.”

Dean reached down and ran his hand through Cas’ hair, his own tears falling. “I love you Alpha... I love you so much, too. I can't believe this is really happening. We are going to have a pup. Cas, we are going to have a pup!”

Cas continued to rub and nuzzle against Dean’s stomach. “Are you okay with this, Dean?”

The Omega grinned. “Oh God yes, more than okay, I'm thrilled… I'm also scared as hell, like I said before Cas, I know nothing about babies, or caring for them.”

Cas looked up at his beautiful Mate. “We will learn together.” Dean relaxed against the hospital bed, the Omega inclined it some so he wasn't lying flat. Dean placed his hands on top of his Mate’s, where they still rested on his stomach. The Alpha continued crying tears of pure joy while he babbled against Dean’s stomach. The Omega wasn't sure if he was talking to him or their pup; he expected it was the latter, which made his smile widen.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

The door opened. Mary, Sam, Gabe and then John moved to enter Dean’s hospital room. “We just saw the Doctor in the hallway, what did he say?” John asked. He turned to see Mary, Sam, and Gabe smiling at the couple on the hospital bed. He looked over at his son and his Mate to see the Alpha nuzzling the Omega’s stomach, their hands laced together on Dean’s belly.

Cas looked up at them with a huge smile and tear-stained cheeks. “He told us that we are going to have a _pup_.”

Mary squealed and hugged John. “We are going to be grandparents.”

Gabe bumped Sam’s shoulder with his. “Well, looks like we are going to be uncles.” Cas stood up and Gabe wrapped him up in a big hug, Sam moving past them to hug Dean. Gabe squeezed Cas tight, “Congrats, baby bro.” Sam was congratulating Dean when Gabe came over and pulled the Omega into a hug. Gabe stepped back and let Cas sit back down beside his Mate. The Beta smiled at them both. “I'm so going to spoil this pup rotten. I'm going to get it addicted to sweets and feed it all kinds of candy before sending it home.”

“Oh no you will not, Gabriel.” Cas’ replied sternly, earning a laugh from everyone. Mary walked over to the hospital bed and gave Dean and Cas a hug and kiss on the cheek. 

John hugged Dean, then turned to Cas, the younger Alpha extended his hand, and John bypassed it and pulled him into a hug. “Congratulations, good thing we started on that crib, huh? Papa.”

Cas laughed and hugged back, “Yes it is, Grandpa.”

John backed up and hummed, “Grandpa… I like the sound of that.”

“Are they letting you go home, sweetie?” Mary questioned as she ran her hand through her eldest son’s hair.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, Mom, they want me to be seen by the Obstetrician on call first, then they are going to release me.”

There was a knock on the door before a dark-haired woman entered with a smile on her face. “Sorry I didn't come sooner. I got held up in Labor and Delivery.” She walked over to the bed and shook Dean's hand. “So who's the proud Papa?” 

“That would be me.” Castiel beamed, extending his hand to the Doctor. She took it and shook it.

“I'm Dr. Barnes; you guys feel free to call me Pam though. I'm assuming this great looking bunch is your family?” Pam questioned.

“Yes,” Dean and Cas both answered.

The Doctor turned to them, “I need to examine Dean. Then I'm going to have Q&A time with the happy couple. You guys are more than welcome to wait in the waiting room, and I will come and get you when we are finished.” Pam thanked them as she ushered them out, leaving Dean and Cas alone with the Doctor. 

She walked over to Dean took his blood pressure and temperature before she lifted his gown and felt his stomach. “You had your heat a month ago today, is that correct?”

Dean nodded. “Yes, Doctor.”

“And you two are True Mates?” she asked while making notes in his medical record.

“Yes,” came Dean’s quick reply.

“Well it's too soon for us to hear a heartbeat. Your blood work looks good. I'm gonna write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins,” she stated.

“He has been taking over the counter prenatal vitamins ever since the end of his first heat,” Cas informed her.

She smiled at them both. “That's great guys, already ahead of the game,” She praised. “If you have been doing well with them and they haven't caused you any discomfort or nausea you can just continue to take those.”

Cas looked at his Mate, “Have they caused you any problems?”

Dean shook his head, “No, I think I would like to continue taking them.”

She made a note and looked back at the Mates. “Do you guys have any questions for me?”

Dean hummed, “So it's safe to assume I'm not going to have my heat, correct?”

“Well you can still have a false heat; it's common early on in pregnancy. Some Omegas have them and some don't. It mimics a real heat except it only lasts about three days and you don't have a fever. Basically your body just craves your Mate’s touch.”

“If Dean has a false heat will it trigger my rut?” Cas asked.

“Yes, your body is still very much in tune with your Mate. So if he has a false heat it will definitely trigger your rut. But when the pseudo heat ends so will your rut.”

“If my body is in tune with Dean’s, will I still have my monthly rut?”

“No, Dean’s scent will soon change slightly and it will inform your body its job is done, your Mate has been bred. The only way you will have a rut is if Dean has a false heat.”

Dean bit his bottom lip and he rubbed the back of his neck; his cheeks turned pink. “Umm, it is still okay if we… You know.”

Pam laughed. “Sweetheart, if you're doing it, you should be able to say it... But yes, it is perfectly safe for you to still take your Mate’s knot. The pregnancy may even increase your sex drive.” She winked at them, laughing as they both blushed. “Do you boys have an Obstetrician picked out?”

Dean and Cas looked at each other before Dean spoke, “No, do you have any openings?”

Pam smiled, “Well I'm currently not taking new patients… But I think I can squeeze you two in, you both are absolutely adorable. I can't wait to see what this pup looks like.” Dean and Cas both smiled. “I will set up an appointment for two months from now. At that point you will be getting ready to enter your 2nd trimester and we should be able to pick up a good strong heartbeat. You may start having morning sickness anytime now. That's perfectly normal, but contact my office if it lasts all day or you start losing weight. All my information will be on your discharge papers along with the appointment date and time. I'm going to get this paperwork to the nurse for the Doctor to look over, and then your handsome Mate there can take you home. I look forward to seeing you boys in a couple months, and don't hesitate to call my office if you have any questions or need anything.” She winked at them before she turned and left the room.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

Cas took Dean’s hand in his and caressed his Mate’s knuckles with his thumb. “I love you, my little Omega. This is one of the two happiest days of my life.”

Dean smiled. “I love you too, Alpha… What's the other happiest day of your life?”

Cas leaned in and nipped his Mating mark on Dean’s neck. “The day we _mated_.” Dean put a hand on each of Cas’ cheeks and kissed him sweetly. 

Mary, John, Sam, and Gabe came back into the room to see the Alpha and Omega still embraced. “Oh, God, they are going to be even more sickening to be around now that Dean’s pregnant,” Sam playfully groused.

Dean smiled against Cas’ lips, not taking his eyes off his Alpha. “You're damn right we are.”

“ _Language_ ,” Mary chastised. “I will not have you talking like that while you are carrying my Grandpup,” she teased.

Dean laughed at his mom's bright smile, “Yes, Mother.”

Everyone stayed with Dean until he was discharged. They talked about pups and made plans to help Dean and Cas baby proof their house, paint one of their spare rooms, making it the pup’s nursery. The Nurse came in around 9 p.m. with his release papers. In the parking lot everyone exchanged hugs, and Gabe said he would come by tomorrow and visit. Cas and Dean assured Mary, John, and Sam they would still come over Sunday for dinner. Cas was very excited to get back to work on the crib now that he knew in eight months time he would have a pup to lay down in it. Cas opened the passenger side of the Impala and helped Dean in before he slid into the driver's seat.

Cas smiled at his Mate. “You ready to get home?”

Dean hummed, and placed his stomach, “Yes very much ready, take us home, Alpha.”

Cas reached over and rubbed his Omega’s stomach as his smile widened. “Us… I don't think I will ever get tired of hearing that.”

Dean’s stomach had growled loudly as they pulled out of the hospital parking lot. Cas stopped at a Sonic drive thru on their way home. He got his mate a foot long chili dog with chili, cheese, mustard and onions, an order of curly fries and a large peanut milkshake. He wondered briefly if this was the start of strange cravings he heard that goes along with pregnancy. Because none of that sounded like it would go well together. He shook his head as he placed his own order, a plain bacon cheeseburger with tater tots and a cherry Coke.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

Once at home they sat on the couch and dug into their food. Neither of them had realized exactly how hungry they were until they had left the hospital. Too much had been on their minds up until that point.

Cas noticed the faraway look in his Mate’s eyes. “Dean? Are you okay.”

Dean shrugged and nodded at his Alpha. “Yeah, Cas, I'm fine, it's nothing important. It's just silly.”

“How about you tell me what you're thinking, and I will be the judge of that,” Cas suggested.

“First of all, I'm happy; I really am. But I just kinda wanted to be married first. I know we are mated, but I want to have the same last name as my pup,” Dean confessed.

Cas took his Mate’s hand, “Dean, the pup will have your last name, I thought we would use your last name. Gabe is the only real family I have left, and Winchester seems more like _family_. I want our pups to be Winchesters, and when we marry, if you don't mind, I want to take your name.

Dean gasped, “Cas, Alphas don't do that.”

Cas laughed. “Says who? Is there some Alpha handbook I'm not aware of?” Cas teased.

Dean rolled his eyes and slapped Cas on the shoulder. “Shut up, you know what I mean.”

“I am far from a traditionalist, Dean, you should know that by now. I don't care what others think of our relationship. Frankly, they can go to hell if they want to judge us. I don't own you, you don't own me. We are Mates, partners, and equals. And I just want to do what makes you happy,” Cas pointed out.

Dean’s heart started to race as he thought of exactly what he wanted from his Alpha, what would make him happy, _complete_. “You want to make me happy Cas? Then let's get married; let's get married as soon as possible. Preferably before I start showing. So within the next two months? I know my mom will be more than happy to help us plan a ceremony. A small wedding, just family and friends. I want us both to have the same last name when our pup is born. And I really want to marry my True Mate, my Alpha, who has given me a pup. So Cas, what do you say?”

Cas didn't miss a beat before his answer poured from his lips. “Of course, Dean, I will marry you.”

Dean gathered Cas into his arms hugging him and peppered his face with kisses. “Thank you, thank you for wanting our pup’s last name to be Winchester and for saying you will marry me before they are born.”

Cas pulled back and placed one hand on his Mate's cheek, and ran his finger through Dean’s hair with the other before he leaned in and placed a gentle, chaste kiss on Dean’s lips. “Haven't you figured it out yet? I love you, and I will do _anything_ to make you happy, my little Omega.”


	13. Chapter 13

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/73163B4E-1708-4259-903D-9A0539C3B217_zpshwwwpkpu.jpg.html)

Dean awoke to find himself in bed alone. He sat up and ran his hands down his face. The Omega got up, used the bathroom, put on his soft grey sweatpants and his Alpha’s black Henley. He took the fabric in his hands and breathed in deep letting the smell of his Mate wash over him. He padded down the stairs and into the kitchen where he found Cas cooking a _huge_ breakfast: pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs and cheesy hash browns. Dean walked up behind Cas, and kissed him on the cheek. The Alpha hummed and leaned into the touch as he flipped the pancakes on the griddle. The Omega reached for the coffee pot, and Cas grabbed his hand. “Sorry, babe, but now that we know you're pregnant you can't have coffee.” Dean groaned, shuffled over to the table and flopped down in the chair. Cas poured his Mate a glass of orange juice and handed it to him along with his prenatal vitamin. The Alpha walked back over to the stove and finished up the pancakes, he unplugged the griddle and made Dean a plate .

The Omega laughed when Cas set two plates down in front of him. “Cas, there is no way I can eat all of this.

The Alpha smiled and kissed him on the forehead. “Sure you can, you are eating for two now.” Cas made his plate and joined Dean at the table. The Omega glared at Cas’ coffee cup.

After breakfast Dean helped Cas clean up the kitchen. The Alpha tried to get him to go into the living room and watch TV while he took care of cleanup. But Dean put his foot down and told his Mate he was pregnant, not an invalid. After the kitchen was clean the couple went into the living room to relax and watch _Dexter_.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

Cas just couldn't seem to keep his hands off of his Mate’s stomach. He kissed it, rubbed it, held it, anything, as long as his hands were touching Dean’s belly. The Omega hummed and started to kiss and nip at his Mating mark. Cas tilted his head, exposing his neck in a very submissive _un-Alphalike_ gesture. Dean purred and took advantage of the milky white skin by running his tongue along Cas’ collarbone and up to his jawline, where he placed wet open mouthed kisses.

Cas growled and pulled Dean into his lap. The Omega straddled his Mate and seized his lips. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling him closer to where their bodies melded together. Cas licked into the Omega’s mouth and nipped at his lips before he started sucking marks on his neck. Dean moaned, “Mmm, such a good Alpha.” The Omega took Cas’ hands and ran them down his chest, and placed them back on his stomach. “Bred me up good.” Cas rumbled and bit Dean’s throat as he rutted up, pressing his hard cock against Dean’s ass. “Oh, God, Alpha, I can't wait until my belly is swollen from your pup.”

Cas hummed as he lifted Dean’s shirt over his head and laid his Mate down gently on the couch. Cas kissed his way down the Omega’s body, paying _extra_ attention to his stomach before he pulled off Deans sweatpants and underwear. The Alpha kissed and nipped at his Mate’s inner thighs, tasting the sweat and slick on his skin. The more Cas’ hands roamed Dean’s body, the more slick he began to produce. The Alpha growled as the delicious scent got stronger. Cas gripped his Mate’s cock, and Dean bucked up into the touch. The Alpha slowly jerked Dean off, running his thumb over the head and back down to slick the Omega’s shaft. Dean moaned and spread his legs wider. Cas watched his Mate’s hole flutter and slick drip out. The Alpha groaned and spread Dean’s ass cheeks, diving in to taste the sweet ambrosia. Dean’s back arched as Cas’ tongue dipped inside his hole, and his hands found purchase in the Alpha’s hair.

“Mmm, Cas, oh, Alpha,” Dean panted. “Please Alpha, knot me, knot me now,” Dean mewled and begged.

Cas raised up on his knees and pulled his pants down; his hard cock sprung free just as the doorbell rang. Cas groaned and Dean whined. The Alpha pulled his pants back up. “Dammit, that has to be Gabriel, only his timing could be this shitty.” Cas pressed his palm to his aching cock, trying to get it to go down some before he answered the door.

Dean laughed. The Omega got up and gathered his clothes, quickly putting them on. “You owe me a _really_ good fuck tonight, Alpha.”

Cas nipped Dean’s bottom lip, “I promise to knot you good, my sweet little Omega.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

The Alpha sighed and opened the door. Gabe was standing on the porch holding a stuffed honey bee. He walked into the house and crinkled his nose as he smirked at his brother, “You, uh, got something on your mouth, Cassie.” Cas blushed and ran the back of his hand over his mouth. “Did I interrupt something?” The Beta shook his head, “Is that all you two do? Damn it smells like pure sex in here.” He smacked Cas on the back, “Your job is done, baby bro, give your knot a break, your Omega is already knocked up.”

Cas rolled his eyes, and Gabe made his way farther into the living room and sat down beside Dean, handing him the stuffed honey bee. “I got it for the pup,” Gabe smiled. “I just had to buy the little fella’s first toy, so when he or she is older you can show them the bee and tell them all about how Uncle Gabe bought them their first toy.”

“Thank you, Gabe, but why a bee?” Dean asked.

“Oh, because when Cassie was little he would watch the bees for hours in Mom’s garden. He loved bees, even had a pair of overalls with a bee on the chest pocket when he was 8. He also dressed up as a bee one year for Halloween,” Gabe explained

Dean smiled at the bee. “I love it Gabe, and so will the pup.” Dean pulled the Beta into a hug. 

Cas sat down on the other side of Gabe. “Thank you,” Cas shook his head, “I can't believe you remember all that.”

Gabe just shrugged, “You were my always my favorite bro.” He wrapped his arm around Cas’ shoulder, “And I can't believe you are all grown up, and gonna be a dad.”

Cas smiled. “We got some more news for you, Gabe.”

“Well don't keep a brother waiting.” the Beta teased.

Cas smiled at Dean before he turned to Gabe. “We want to get married and soon, preferably within the next two months. The sooner the better because Dean doesn’t want to be showing... And I'm going to take Dean’s last name.”

Gabe pulled him into a hug, “Castiel, that's great! You two getting hitched, and you taking Dean’s last name. _Winchester_ is a good strong family name, sucks I'm going to be the only Novak left; well, the only Novak that counts.”

Dean placed his hand on Gabe’s shoulder. “You’re family, Gabe, you're a Winchester too.” Gabe hugged Dean, touched by the sentiment. He placed his hand on the Omega’s stomach. “You take good care of my niece or nephew, Dean, and god, I pity you. Cas is going to be so protective.”

Dean laughed, “Yeah, I'm expecting that, and I'm also ready to put him in his place if he gets to be too much.” Cas did his best to look offended, and Gabe smirked at the feisty Omega and had no doubt he would indeed put his brother in his place.

“I want to make the wedding cake,” Gabe announced.

Dean balked, “You, uh, you can bake.”

Cas hummed, “Gabe is a very good baker; he even took a cake decorating class.”

Dean laughed and Gabe defended, “Hey, it was a good way to meet the ladies.” The Beta wiggled his eyebrows.

Dean smiled, “Okay, Gabe, cake’s all you.” 

“What about venue?” Gabe asked, “Have you two thought about it any?” Dean and Cas shook their heads. Gabe got his phone out of his pocket and excused himself for a minute. Dean and Cas exchanged confused looks. Ten minutes later the Beta came back into the living room with a huge smile on his face. “How does the Castle Tea Room sound? I hope good because I just reserved it for you guys on March 13th.”

“How did you manage that?” Cas asked.

“The English teacher I work with at the University of Kansas owns it.” Gabe sat back down in between Dean and Cas. “And this is my gift to you guys. They do all the decorating for you, so that's one less thing to plan. You just need to tell them the wedding colors and the flowers you want.” 

Gabe brought up the website on Cas’ laptop to show the couple pictures of the venue. Dean and Cas decide they wanted to get married in the castle courtyard because it had a beautiful garden and fountain. Gabe clapped his hands together, “Well, all you need is tuxes, a caterer, guest list, and you guys to show up.” 

Dean and Cas both wrapped the Beta up in a hug. “I can't thank you enough, Gabe,” Cas whispered in his brother's ear.

Gabe smiled. “It's not every day your baby bro marries his True Mate.”

“Gabe, will you be my best man?” Cas asked, and his brother accepted a little teary eyed.

The Beta stood up, “I need to get going guys. Congrats on the upcoming nuptials and the pup.”

Dean laid the stuffed bee on the couch and stood to hug Gabe once more. “Can you come to dinner Tuesday night?”

“Of course Dean-o, I would love to,” He replied. Cas walked his brother to the door and thanked him for everything once again before the Beta left.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

Cas sat back down by Dean on the couch. The Alpha looked over at him. “We are doing it, we are _actually_ doing it. We are getting married in less than a month!”

Dean smiled. “I know, and I can't wait.”

Cas leaned over and kissed him. “Me either.”

Cas made them lunch; grilled ham and cheese sandwiches and tater tots. They ate on the couch snuggled up together watching _Dexter_. After Cas finished lunch he got his briefcase. The Alpha sat down by Dean and started working on his lesson plans. Dean got on Cas’ laptop and typed _first time pregnancy and parents_ into the search bar and started reading. When Cas finished, he put his lesson plans back into his briefcase and set it back in the hall closet.

Cas sat down by Dean and wrapped his arms around his Mate. “What are you doing, my little Omega?”

Dean turned to Cas wide-eyed. “Cas, pregnancy is scary. So much can go wrong. And when the pup actually gets here, you need to lay them a certain way; did you know that, Cas? There is so just so much, I don't know--”

Cas placed a gentle kiss to Dean’s lips, took the laptop from his Mate and shut it. Cas pulled Dean into a hug, letting the Omega scent him. “Dean, how about we talk to Ellen first thing Monday morning and sign up for her parenting class? How does that sound, sweetheart? Will that make you feel better?” Dean nodded. Cas kissed his nose and started rubbing his belly. “We will be fine, Dean. We will be great parents, and this pup will be so loved by us, by your family, by Gabe.”

Dean's stomach growled, Cas laughed and looked at his watch; it was already 8 p.m. “What does my sweet little Omega and pup want for dinner.”

Dean hummed, “A deep dish supreme Chicago style pizza from Old Chicago sounds really good.”

Cas patted Dean’s belly. “Then that's what we will get.”

“Oh, can you get some spicy fried pickles too? And the big cookie deep dish pizza?” Dean questioned.

Cas laughed and pecked Dean on the lips, “Anything for you, my sweet little Omega.” The Alpha slid down on his knees in front of Dean and kissed his belly. “You too, my sweet pup.”

Cas went into the kitchen and placed their order and was told it would be there in about thirty minutes. The Alpha sat back down beside his Mate. “Do you want to watch a movie, Dean? You can pick it.” Cas handed Dean the remote, and he smirked as he turned on _What to Expect When You Are Expecting_.

Cas laughed, “Really, Dean?”

The Omega shrugged. “No making fun, I'm _expecting_ , it appeals to me. Next we will watch _Knocked Up_.”

The Alpha smiled. “Whatever you want, babe.”

Dean snuggled into Cas’ side. The Alpha wrapped his arm around him, and they stayed that way until the doorbell rang. Cas got up and paid for the food, then he brought it into the living room and set it on the coffee table before he went into the kitchen and got paper plates, napkins and Cokes, caffeine-free for Dean. The Omega pouted. “Sorry, Dean, but you will get used to it. You know caffeine isn't good for you while pregnant.”

“Easy for you to say, you don't have to give up coffee and regular soda,” Dean grumbled.

Cas got up, took his Coke and put it back into the refrigerator, replacing it with a caffeine-free one. The Alpha smiled at Dean as he sat back down beside him. “Your right, baby, it's not fair that you have to give up things you enjoy and I don't. So while you’re pregnant I will give up caffeine too.” Cas took his Mate’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “We are in this together.” 

Dean threw his arms around Cas and kissed him. “Thank you, You are a such a good Alpha. I love you, Cas.”

Cas ran his hand through his Mate’s hair. “I love you too, Dean.” 

They ate until they were stuffed. When the movie ended, Cas put up the pizza, and Dean started the other movie he wanted to watch, _Knocked Up_. They cuddled together on the couch, the Alpha carding his fingers through the Omega’s hair. Cas alternated between rubbing Dean’s head and his belly through the entire movie. When the credits began to roll, Dean shut off the TV and smiled at his Mate, who was rubbing little circles on the Omega’s stomach. “Take me to bed, Alpha.”

Cas nipped Dean’s lips. “Mmm, gladly.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

Cas stripped Dean down, kissing every inch of skin as it was exposed to him before taking off his own clothes. The Alpha laid his Omega on the bed and spread his legs. He teased at Dean’s hole with two fingers. The Omega moaned and tried to push down on Cas’ fingers, to take them inside him. Cas kissed up Dean’s thighs, spread his ass cheeks and licked his rim. The Omega groaned and gripped the blankets as slick began to pour out of him. Cas growled and lapped up the slick, dipping his tongue in beside his fingers. Dean panted and ground against Cas’ face and fingers. “Feel so good, Alpha, you make me so wet.”

Cas watched his fingers slide in and out of his Mate, warm slick running down his hand. The Alpha sucked at Dean’s rim, drinking his slick. “God, you taste so good my sweet, sweet Omega.”

“Cas,” Dean keened, “I want you, need you, knot me Alpha.”

Cas growled, “Up on your hands and knees, Dean.” The Omega scrambled to present for his Mate. Cas used his slick soaked hand to lube up his cock. He ran his dick through Dean’s slick before he pressed in and bottomed out in one thrust. Both men groaned.

Cas plastered himself against Dean’s back. He wrapped one arm around the Omega’s shoulder and the other he splayed his hand across Dean’s stomach. The Alpha rutted into his Omega. “Alpha, you feel so good, fill me up so good.”

Cas growled and bit down on Dean’s shoulder. “So hot and so tight, Dean.”

“Fuck me, Cas, fuck me hard and fast,” the Omega begged.

The Alpha picked up the pace and snapped his hips harder and faster, his knot swelled and popped in and out of Dean’s hole with a wet squelching sound. Cas slid his hand down Dean’s stomach and wrapped it around his Mate’s hard dick. He jerked the Omega off with the pace of his thrusts. “Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Cas, I'm gonna--” Dean groaned and shot his release on Cas’ hand and the blanket beneath him. The Alpha’s knot popped past Dean’s rim just as Dean orgasmed. The Omega clenched around the Alpha’s knot, and Cas’ cock pulsed and filled his Mate with his hot release.

Cas eased them on their sides, and he spooned his Mate. He placed kisses along his sweaty neck. “Mmm, that was amazing, Cas,” Dean slurred.

“I agree.” Cas yawned.

“Sleep now, Alpha, I love you,” Dean muttered.

“I love you too, my sweet Omega.” Cas curled around Dean, protectively resting his hands on his Mate’s pregnant belly.


	14. Chapter 14

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/73163B4E-1708-4259-903D-9A0539C3B217_zpshwwwpkpu.jpg.html)

Dean woke up to the feeling of his Mate kissing and nuzzling his stomach. He huffed a small laugh and brought his hand down to run through his Alpha’s hair. “Mmm are you always going to be touching my stomach now?” Dean questioned.

Cas nipped at the soft flesh and looked up to meet Dean’s eyes. “Every chance I get.” He placed a few more kisses and mumbled against his Omega’s belly, “I have to let my pup know just how much Papa loves him or her.” Dean’s stomach rumbled and Cas smiled against it before he kissed his way up Dean’s body and threaded his fingers through Dean’s hair, claiming his lips in a soft, tender kiss. “Come on, my little Omega, let's get you and our pup fed.” Cas tried to sit up and Dean pulled him back down.

“Cas.” Dean took his Mate’s hand and ran it down his chest, stomach and stopped on his hard cock. Cas raised an eyebrow. “Mmm Alpha, mind helping me out with that before we go make breakfast?”

Cas growled, got up, and held his hand out to help Dean up. “Let's take this into the bathroom, baby, so we can clean up after.” Dean purred and followed his Alpha into the bathroom. Cas turned on the shower and kissed his Mate while the water heated up. Once it was up to temperature he pulled Dean into the shower and against his body under the warm spray. “Tell me what you want, sweetheart.”

Dean licked Cas’ throat up to the shell of his ear and nibbled on the lobe, “I want you to eat my ass until slick is pouring out of me and down my thighs, then I want you to fuck me against the tile, _Alpha_.”

Cas growled, dropped to his knees, and spun Dean around. The Omega braced himself against the tiles, spread his legs and canted his ass out, teasing his Alpha. Cas spread Dean’s ass cheeks and watched his Mate’s tight pucker throb and release slick. Cas kneaded Dean’s ass. “Such a good Omega for your Alpha. God, Dean, you're so hot like this. I love watching your hole drip slick. I love knowing how turned on you get for me, by me.” Cas leaned in and ran his tongue from Dean’s taint to his slick-soaked hole.

“Fuck,” Dean groaned, “Always good for you, Alpha, you turn me on so much, make me so wet. I want you.” Cas hummed against Dean’s hole as he ate him out. He swirled his tongue around the Omega’s rim dipping it in, running it along his Mate’s inner walls. Dean’s hole fluttered and released fresh slick against Cas’ tongue. The Alpha growled and scraped his teeth against the Omega’s rim. “Please, oh please, Cas, fuck me. I need it, need you Alpha.”

Cas rose up and rutted his cock between Dean’s slick-soaked ass cheeks, slicking up his cock. He pressed his body against Dean’s and thrusted into his Mate. He growled and nipped Dean’s neck as he set up a fast pace, both hands protecting the Omega’s belly. “You feel so good, Dean, I want to knot you so bad, but I'm not going to.” Dean whined. “It will take too long for my knot to go down, and I want to get you and the pup fed soon.” Cas ran his hand up and down Dean’s belly as he continued to thrust into his Mate. “But that doesn't mean I'm not going to fill you full of my come. You want that, Dean, want me to pump you full?”

“Fuck, fuck yes, Cas.” Dean mewled and pushed back, meeting Cas’ thrusts. The Alpha angled his hips and hit Dean’s prostate. “Oh God, right there, don't stop.” Cas growled as rutted harder and faster. “I'm gonna come; oh Alpha!” Dean moaned and came untouched on his Alpha’s cock, his release painted the tiles. Cas thrusted faster, chasing his release. “Mmm, my good Alpha, made me come untouched, just on your thick Alpha cock. Fill me up, baby, wanna feel it.”

Cas groaned as he felt his knot start to swell. He rested it against Dean’s rim and rolled his hips, gently rutting, fighting the urge to push his knot into his Mate. Dean’s hole clenched on his cock, and that was what pushed Cas over the edge and into bliss. He came with a low growl. Dean hummed and slumped against the tiles when he felt his Mate’s cock pulse and his release fill him. Cas moved to pull out, Dean reached back and grabbed his Mate’s hip. “Don't. I want to feel it, Alpha. Leave it in until you stop coming, please.”

Cas licked a stripe up Dean’s back and started sucking on his Omega’s throat, marking him. “Such a _kinky_ Omega.”

Dean shuddered and grinned over his shoulder, “Only for you, Alpha.”

Cas reached a hand in between them and started to massage his knot, milking his release. Dean moaned as Cas pumped him full with another load. The Omega mewled as he felt it leak out of his hole and run down his thighs. Cas watched as his release leaked out of Dean and coated his cock without his knot to hold it in. The sight was erotic and had him coming again. When Cas had milked his knot of its last load he pulled out. Dean let out a dirty moan as the Alpha’s come poured out of his hole and coated his thighs. The sight had Cas’ cock twitching with interest and the intense _want_ to pin his Mate against the wall and take him again, and by the look in the Omega’s eyes as he watched Cas’ release run down his thighs, he would have been completely on board.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

Cas and Dean took turns washing each other before they got out dressed in sweatpants and tee shirts. They went downstairs and into the kitchen, Dean got them both a glass of orange juice and he took his prenatal vitamin. “What do you want for breakfast Dean?” Cas asked from over his shoulder, while he looked through the refrigerator.

Dean grinned, “Honestly?”

Cas stood up and shut the refrigerator door. “Yes, honestly.”

“A couple of the maple bacon donuts the bakery down the street makes sound really good,” Dean admitted.

Cas scrunched up his nose. “Maple bacon donut? Have you ever had that, Dean? That does not sound good.”

Dean shook his head, “No, I have never had one, I just wanted something salty and sweet. And I remembered that bakery made maple bacon donuts, so best of both worlds, salty bacon, sweet donut.”

Cas laughed as he slipped on his shoes and grabbed his coat. He kissed Dean on the forehead and rubbed circles on his Mate’s stomach. “If I didn't know you were pregnant, that would've been a dead giveaway.”

Dean pushed him playfully. “You hush, it's your pup that wants it. So go get us a maple bacon donut.”

“Alright, alright; wow, I'm learning quickly when a pregnant Omega has a craving, they want it now,” Cas teased as he walked out the door.

Twenty minutes later he was back with a dozen maple bacon donuts and a dozen chocolate covered, custard-filled éclairs. They ate on the couch watching TV and Cas was glad he had gotten a dozen of the maple bacon donuts because his Omega went crazy over them, eating five in one sitting.

Their Sunday was the perfect example of the definition of a _Lazy Sunday_. They spent it wrapped around each other on the couch watching movies. Cas got up only to fold their laundry, put it away, and make lunch. After lunch Dean ate two more of his donuts. Cas smiled and rubbed Dean’s belly; he couldn't wait for Dean to start showing.

“What do you want the pup to be, Cas?” Dean asked as he licked glaze off his fingers. 

Cas hummed and thought about it for a Moment. “I really don't have a preference, as long as it's healthy. What about you?”

Dean ran his hand across his stomach, “I don't care either, Cas. I just want it to be healthy also, and for us to be ready for it.”

Cas laid his hand over Dean’s. “We will be, Dean. We will take those parenting classes.” Cas smiled at him. “And remember your Mom just lives a few streets over.”

Dean laughed, “You're right, I never thought about that.”

Cas hummed and kissed Dean on the temple, “And I'm sure grandma would be willing to teach us a thing or two.”

Dean grinned at him, “Oh I'm sure she will, I'm half afraid we are going to have this pup and she is going to try to keep it… Especially if it's a girl.” Cas laughed and Dean relaxed against his Alpha. They continued to cuddle on the couch until it was time to get ready to go to Dean’s parent’s house. They got dressed, locked up and drove to the Winchesters’.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

Mary greeted them with a big hug and kiss each. She rubbed Dean’s stomach. “How are you feeling, Dean?”

Dean smiled, “I'm doing good Mom.”

Cas hung up his and Dean’s coats. “I think Dean has started having cravings, he had me pick up maple bacon donuts for breakfast because he was wanted something salty and something sweet. He has eaten seven of them so far today today.”

Mary laughed and gave Dean another hug, “Well there are weirder thing you could be craving, like pickles and ice cream, which is what I had craved when I was pregnant with you, Dean, or Doritos and peanut butter, which I craved with Sam.” She patted Cas on the shoulder. “I pity you, Cas, you are going to be the one running out at 1 a.m. to pick up whatever latest thing Dean is craving.”

John laughed as he came into the room. “Oh I remember those days well, being woken up at two in the morning by a pregnant, cranky Omega because we are out of pickles and ice cream, or peanut butter and Doritos.” John smirked at Cas, “You will learn the joys of that soon enough… You ready to work on the pup’s crib? We got about 2-1/2 hours before dinner will be ready.”

“I've been excited about working on it since Friday night,” Cas admitted.

John smiled, “I’d say so, now that you know in eight short months you will have a pup to lay down in that crib.” Cas kissed Dean on the cheek and followed John out to the garage.

Dean looked around, “Where’s Sammy?”

Mary smiled, “He’s out with Jessica; I believe they went bowling. He will be home for dinner though. He really wanted to see you and Cas.”

“Okay,” Dean followed his Mom into the kitchen, “Need any help with dinner Mom?”

“You can make the apple pie if you want.” He nodded and got to work on it.

Mary hummed, “I hope meatloaf, mashed potatoes with gravy, green bean casserole, and homemade rolls sounds good.”

“Anything you make is awesome, Mom.” 

They worked together preparing dinner until everything was either in the oven or on the stovetop cooking. Mary and Dean sat down at the table. “Mom have you told Ellen and Bobby that I'm pregnant yet?”

“No, sweetie, I called them and told them that you were okay when you were in the hospital, but I figured you and Castiel would want to tell them the good news.”

Dean nodded. “We are going to tell them tomorrow before school starts. We are also going to tell Aunt Ellen to sign us up for her parenting classes.”

Mary took Dean’s hand. “Oh, I think that is wonderful, Dean. And you know your Aunt Ellen is going to be absolutely thrilled that you want to take her classes.”

“Me and Cas both are really excited about the classes; we both are looking forward to learning all we can before the pup gets here.” 

“You and Cas will be wonderful parents, Dean.”

“You really think so, Mom?”

“I know it, sweetie. Now let's go watch TV until we need to finish up dinner.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

Two hours later when Sam came through the front door, he smiled when he saw Dean in the kitchen with his Mom finishing up dinner. “Hey, Dean, how are you feeling?”

“Doing good Sammy. How was bowling with the lovely Jessica?” he teased.

Sam blushed and mumbled, “It was fun. We are going to the movies next weekend.”

“When are you going to ask that girl out Sammy?” Dean questioned.

His blush deepened, “I don't have to; she asked me out today.”

Dean smiled, “You know I want to met her soon right? I gotta meet the young lady that has my brother so smitten. Maybe you can have her come over next Sunday for dinner.” 

“Yeah, I could do that; she wants to met you too. Cas already knows her; she's in my class.” Sam grabbed a roll. “I will ask her tomorrow at school.”

John and Cas came in from the garage just as Dean and Mary were setting the table. Dean smiled at Cas; he knew they had cleaned up in the garage but Cas always had that extra woodsy scent to him, added to his already natural one, after he had been working on the crib. “How's the crib coming along?” Dean asked.

John smiled, “Very good.” He clapped the younger Alpha on the shoulder. “Cas here is a natural when it comes to carpentry.”

Cas preened at the compliment. “We got all the wood measured and sawed. We sanded it down, and we are going to start staining it next Sunday.”

Mary placed the last of the food on the table. “Come on and eat, boys, after all that hard work you have earned a good home-cooked meal.”

After everyone had their plates fixed, Dean cleared his throat, “Me and Cas have something we want to tell you guys.” Dean took Cas’ hand. “We are getting married March 13th at the Castle Tea Room; we already have it reserved. Gabe works with the person that owns it and he reserved it for us as a wedding gift, and he's also going to be making our wedding cake… We just really wanted to be married before I started showing and of course before the pup came.”

Mary started crying. “Oh Dean, Cas, I am so very happy for you guys! I can't believe my baby boy is Mated, getting married, and with pup.”

John reached over and shook Cas’ hand. “I am also very happy for you two.”

“Holy shit, I can't believe you are getting married Dean.” Sam added with an elated tone.

“Language, Samuel.” Mary chastised with no real heat behind it, to overjoyed by her eldest son's announcement.

Dean looked at his Mom, Dad, and Sam. “We have one more thing to tell you guys… Cas is going to take my name.”

Mary gasped and placed her hand over her mouth as her eyes once again filled with tears, and John smiled at the younger Alpha. 

“Winchester is a good strong family name, and I am proud to be taking Dean’s last name, and for our pup to carry on the Winchester name,” Cas explained.

John cleared his throat, “You are a good man, Castiel, and we are honored to get to call you a Winchester.”

Sam looked at Cas. “How did you propose?”

Cas ducked his head, and Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Actually, I asked Cas to marry me.”

Sam burst out laughing. “Of course you did, how could I have thought any different?” John and Mary joined in the laughter and teased Cas about how he was going to have his hands full with Dean. Cas just smiled and laughed too because he knew it and wouldn't have it any other way. 

“Dean looked across the table at Sam. “So, Sammy, I was wondering if you wanted to be my best man?”

Sam stood up, rounded the table and hugged Dean. “Of course, You know there is no place I would rather be on that day than standing by your side, Dean.” 

Mary squeezed John’s hand as a few more tears fell, “Our boys are growing up, John.”

The older Alpha hummed, “They sure are and are turning into some damn fine men.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

Mary sliced the pie for them to take in the living room to eat while they talked. Once they were settled she asked, “Do you have any idea what kind of food you want served?”

Dean thought about it for a minute before he smiled at Cas, “I would like a burger bar with all the fixings, baked beans, potato salad and wedges for the sides. I would also like some pies. If it's okay with Cas.”

The Alpha kissed Dean on the cheek. “Whatever you want, Dean.”

Mary hummed, “How many people are you looking to invite?”

“No more than fifty,” Castiel informed her. “We want to keep it a small, intimate affair.”

“Then I want to cater your wedding,” Mary announced.

“Mom, I don't want you to have to do all that. It's too much,” Dean declared.

Mary rolled her eyes. “Dean, sweetie, are you forgetting I cater the Winchester/Campbell family reunion every two years, and there is easily 100 to 150 people that come… Besides, I want to.”

Dean sighed, “Well if you really want to, besides I know there is no arguing with you when you have your mind made up about something.”

“That’s right, honey, and I want to do this for you and your Mate.”

John spoke up, “We both do; I'm on burger duty. We will have to find a big industrial grill.”

“If I'm not mistaken the venue has one. I believe I saw it when we looked at pictures with my brother. I will have Gabe ask the owner.”

Dean and Cas stayed for a few more hours making wedding plans. Mary insisted she let them hire her friend who was a photographer to take pictures of the special day. Of course they gave in, knowing better than to argue with her. She also suggested blue and green for their wedding colors. Dean and Cas loved the idea seeing as how blue was Dean's favorite color and green was Cas’. Also, it wasn't traditional, it was unique, much like them and their relationship. 

She recommended blue and green orchids, roses, and calla lilies for the flowers. Dean and Cas also loved that suggestion. So when they left the Winchester's’ house they had a caterer, the wedding colors, and flowers picked out. Their wedding was really coming together, and they were ecstatic. Dean made Cas promise to call Gabe tomorrow and tell him to tell the owner of the Castle Tea Room their wedding colors and flower choices, that way they would know since they took care of the decorating.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

Once Dean and Cas made it home they were ready for bed. They got everything ready they would need tomorrow for school. The two brushed their teeth and stripped down to their boxers before they got into bed. Dean nuzzled into his Alpha’s neck scenting him. “I love you, Cas,” Dean mumbled sleepily.

Cas kissed him on the forehead, “I love you too, Dean.”

“If I roll over will you spoon me, Alpha.”

“Of course,” Cas replied.

Dean rolled over and Cas molded his body against his Omega’s. He buried his face in Dean’s neck, and Dean pulled Cas’ hand down to where they rested on his stomach. The Omega purred at the contact. “Goodnight, Alpha.”

“Goodnight, my sweet little Omega.” Cas ran his hand up and down Dean’s stomach. “And goodnight to you; Papa loves you, too.”


	15. Chapter 15

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/73163B4E-1708-4259-903D-9A0539C3B217_zpshwwwpkpu.jpg.html)

Dean woke up to the sound of their alarm clock buzzing. The Omega rolled over, huffed and covered his head with a pillow. Cas stretched and reached over to shut the clock off. The Alpha rolled over on his side facing his Mate and laughed at how he had burrowed deeper into the covers and placed a pillow over his head. Cas spooned up to him and began to nuzzle at his neck, his grumpy Mate grumbled but tilted his head, giving Cas better access to keep placing gentle open-mouthed kisses. The Alpha made his way up the Omega’s throat to the sensitive spot behind his ear. Dean shivered when his Mate placed kisses there. “Come on, my little Omega, we need to get up and get ready for School.”

“Don't wanna,” came Dean’s muffled reply as he rolled over onto his back.

Cas let his hand trail down Dean’s side and over to his stomach, where he began to rub. Dean purred and relished his Alpha, his True Mate, rubbing his pregnant belly; he couldn't wait till they could feel their pup moving. “But you wanted to get there early so we could tell Bobby and Ellen the good news and sign up for her parenting classes.” 

The Alpha pulled the covers back, and Dean whined, “Cas, not cool.” He made grabby hands at the blanket, and his Mate laughed at him as he placed kisses on his Omega’s stomach.

“Your daddy is very stubborn; I hope you don't take after him.” Dean harrumphed but smiled. “Maybe he will get up if I remind him he has five of those maple bacon donuts left.” Dean sat up, knocking Cas’ head off his lap. The Alpha laughed, sat up and gave Dean a little peck on the lips. “Come on, let's have some donuts and orange juice before we get dressed.”

“Alright, Alpha, I'm up.” Dean got out of bed and put on his sweatpants and house shoes before he looked over his shoulder. “Well, come on.” Cas smiled as he put on his sweatpants and followed his Mate down stairs.

They sat at the bar and ate donuts and drank orange juice. Dean washed down his prenatal vitamin with the OJ and sighed, “Man, I miss coffee.”

Cas hummed, “Me too,” then smiled at Dean’s stomach. “But giving it up for eight months will be more than worth it.”

Dean rubbed a hand over his belly, smiling, “Yeah, it definitely will be.” They finished eating; Dean managed to eat the last five of his donuts and stared sadly at the box as he threw it away. Cas had a feeling he would be going to the little bakery down the street _a lot_ to get his mate more of those maple bacon donuts.

They both got dressed and gathered everything they needed for school. Cas placed the papers he had graded over the weekend in his briefcase and Dean made sure he had everything he needed in his backpack. The Omega shouldered his backpack and handed Cas the keys to the Impala. “You drive, my stomach hurts.”

Cas took the keys and gave his Mate a kiss on the forehead. “Eating _five_ donuts might be the cause of that,” he teased. Dean pouted as he slid into the passenger seat. He knew his Alpha was right, but they were just so damn good. And hey, who was he to deny his pup what it wanted? Dean smirked and thought, “ _oh yeah, I will be using that excuse a lot over the next eight months_.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

When they pulled into the school’s parking lot, it was still fairly deserted, just the occasional teacher's car. Dean perked up when he saw Bobby’s blue pickup truck, meaning he and Ellen were already here. He was excited about sharing the good news with them. Dean had known them his whole life; he had grown up calling them Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen. Blood or not they were _family_.

Dean and Cas got out of the Impala and made their way into the school building. They stopped by Cas’ room so he could put his briefcase in there, Dean opted to leave his backpack in there also, not wanting to carry it around. He knew Bobby would write him an excuse if coming back to Cas’ room and getting his backpack would make him late to class.

When they entered the office, Ellen was there talking to the receptionist. She strode over and wrapped Dean up in a hug. “Dean, honey, how are you? We were so worried. After Bobby and I got done with the cops here we were going to come see you at the hospital, but your momma said they were going to release you.”

“I'm fine, Aunt Ellen. Me and Cas actually came here to talk to you and Bobby if you guys have a few minutes.”

She kissed Dean on the cheek and patted Cas on the shoulder. “For you two, we will make time.”

She led them into Bobby’s office. The gruff man stood up, walked around the desk and pulled Dean into a one armed hug. “I'm so glad you are okay, son.”

Ellen cuffed Dean upside the head. “Boy, why didn't you come tell us you were having trouble with him; you know we would have kicked his ass outta here so fast his head would have spun. Or why did you not tell your Mate?”

Bobby stepped back and crossed his arms. “Well?”

Dean looked at Cas for help, but the Alpha was just giving him a similar expression as Bobby and Ellen. “Thought I could handle it myself,” Dean mumbled, ashamed.

Ellen pulled him into another hug. “You stubborn shit. I'm just so glad you are okay.”

When she let him go she pulled up a chair beside Bobby and motioned for Dean and Cas to sit down in the chairs across from Bobby’s desk. “Dean and Cas wanted to talk to us.” Ellen told her Mate.

Bobby nodded. “Okay, boys, what's going on?”

Dean smiled at Cas, and the Alpha reached out and took his Mate’s hand returning the smile. “Uncle Bobby, Aunt Ellen, I'm pregnant.”

Ellen whooped, jumped up and walked around the desk. She wrapped the Omega up in her arms. “Oh Dean, I'm so happy for you guys, I just knew you pupped!” She smiled back at Bobby. “Didn't I tell ya? I knew it!”

Bobby laughed, “Yeah, yeah, you did.” He stood up and shook Cas’ hand. “Congratulations.” He smiled at Dean, who was currently being smothered by his wife. “You too, Dean, congrats.”

Ellen kissed both of Dean’s cheeks before she let him go and wrapped her arms around Cas. The Alpha stiffened briefly before he relaxed and hugged her back. “You take real good care of my nephew and my great-niece or -nephew.” 

Cas smiled. “I will, Ellen, I promise.”

The four of them sat back down and proceeded to talk. “Aunt Ellen, Cas and I want to sign up for your parenting classes.

Ellen smiled really big, “I'm so glad you boys want to take my classes; can't be too prepared, I say. My next rotation starts up in two weeks and they are every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday nights for three months. I will make sure I add you boys to the list.”

“Dean and I can't wait. We want to be prepared when our pup gets here,” Cas told her.

Ellen hummed. “I think that's great; I really do. I also think it's great that you are going to take the classes with him, Castiel. You wouldn't believe how many Omegas take my class alone.”

Cas shook his head, “I don't understand how any self-respecting Alpha would not want to be there with their Mate.”

Ellen sighed, “It's really sad.”

Dean reached over and took Cas’ hand. “I'm very lucky I have such a good Mate.” Dean smiled at Ellen and Bobby. “We’ve got some more news... Me and Cas are getting married next month on the 13th, and Cas decided he wants to be a Winchester, so he’s taking my name.”

Bobby guffawed, Ellen slapped her knee and added, “Well aren't you boys just _full_ of wonderful surprises today! A pup, you're gettin’ hitched, and Castiel is becoming a Winchester.”

Bobby smirked, “A _Winchester_ pup. Good lord, we are gonna have our hands full.”

Dean laughed and rubbed his belly. “You know it, old man, and you are gonna love every minute of it.”

Bobby's smile softened. “Yeah, it will be nice to have a lil’ pup runnin’ round.”

Ellen turned to Dean, “So who's your Doctor?”

“Pam Barnes,” the Omega replied.

Ellen nodded. “She's really good; you boys chose well.”

Bobby raised an eyebrow, “You know we are going to have to pull you from auto tech, right? You can't be in there with the smell of chemicals, and you sure can't lift or pull on anything.”

Dean slumped in his chair, “I didn't think about that, but you're right. What'm I supposed to do 1st period then?”

Bobby scratched his beard, and he knew by the look on Dean’s face he was worried about falling behind. “Don't worry about missing the last three months of the semester; after the pup comes you can make it up. You are an excellent mechanic, Dean; you will catch up in no time. As for what you are going to do the rest of the year for 1st period, how about a Teacher's assistant? I've got one in mind that can put up with your ass for the rest of the year.”

“Wh--” Dean began before he looked at Cas and smiled.

Cas laughed. “I will put him to work Bobby.” Cas smirked at his Mate, “You know this means you gotta listen to me, right?”

Dean huffed, “Not a chance, Alpha.”

Ellen smiled and rolled her eyes. “Boy you got your hands full with that one. I pity you when he gets all hormonal.” 

Cas nodded, and Dean slapped him on the shoulder. “I don't care how moody I get, you better never call me _hormonal_ ,” Dean warned. 

Cas held his hands up in mock surrender. “Well, we got twenty minutes before class starts. I'm going to take Dean to my room and show him my lesson plan for my 1st period class and see if I can't find something to keep him busy. It was nice talking to both of you, and I look forward to attending your classes, Ellen.”

“I can't wait to see both of you there.” Bobby and Ellen told them both goodbye.

Dean looked over his shoulder as he followed his Mate out the door, “We all need to get together for dinner at Mom and Dad's soon.”

Ellen hummed, “It has been a while since we have done that.”

“I wouldn't mind seeing your old man.” Bobby added.

Ellen smiled, “I will set something up with your mom.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

Dean followed Cas back to his classroom. The Alpha pulled up a chair for Dean to sit in, and the Omega smirked. “Can't I just sit in your lap, Alpha?”

Cas laughed, “First rule, my assistant, no seducing the Teacher.”

“I don't like that rule,” Dean grumbled. 

“No seducing the Teacher during class; is that better?” 

“Nope,” Dean said stubbornly.

Cas shook his head fondly and sat down in his chair, and Dean climbed in his lap. “Dean, class starts in like ten minutes, students will be coming in soon; your _brother_ will be coming in soon.”

Dean stuck his tongue out and ran it across his Mate’s lips. “I just want a kiss, _Alpha_.”

Cas growled and pulled Dean into a scorching kiss. The Alpha lapped his way into his Mate’s mouth as he tightened his grip around his Omega, pulling him in closer. Dean whimpered into the kiss, which pleased Cas’ inner Alpha as he continued to dominate the kiss. They were so caught up in the kiss they didn't hear the door open, but they sure heard, “Oh my God!” Cas and Dean sprang apart to see Sam and a pretty, giggling blonde-haired girl, who Dean assumed was Jess, standing by the door. Sam gave Dean a bitchface. “ _Really, Dean_?” Dean just shrugged and smirked. Cas at least had the decency to blush and look ashamed. “Shouldn't you be getting to class, Dean? And not trying to bang my Teacher.”

“Hey, he's my Teacher too, and my Mate... And for the record I _am_ in my _new_ class.” Dean rubbed a hand over his stomach. “I can't take Auto class no more, since I got a bun in the oven.”

Jess squealed and smacked Sam on the shoulder, “You didn't tell me your brother was with pup!” She reached out her hand to shake Dean’s. “I'm Jess.”

Dean took her hand and kissed it. “I've heard a lot about you; it's great to _finally_ meet you, Ms. Moore.” 

Jess giggled. “It's good to meet you too, Dean, I've heard a lot about you too.”

“All good I hope,” Dean teased.

“So are you like going to be Cas’, uh, I mean Mr. Novak’s teaching assistant?” Sam questioned.

Dean grinned, “Yup.”

The first bell rang and students began to fill the classroom, most of them gave curious glances to the Omega student sitting behind their Teacher’s desk. When the second bell rang signaling the start of class, Cas cleared his throat. “Okay, class, I'm sure you have noticed the extra person in the classroom. For those of you who don't know, that's my Mate, Dean Winchester, and he's going to be my teaching assistant for the rest of the year.”

The explanation appeased his students, and class went on as normal. Dean read through Cas’ 1st period lesson plan while he taught.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

At lunchtime Dean went to the cafeteria to see his friends instead of Cas’ classroom to have lunch with him. He hadn't spent much time with his friends lately, and he was feeling guilty for that. He also wanted to tell them he was with pup. If they found out from anyone but him they would kick his ass, and he was also sure they would have questions about what happened Friday.

As soon as he walked into the cafeteria, Charlie yelled, “Over here, Dean.” He walked over and sat down beside them. Charlie wrapped her arms around him, “Dean, what happened Friday? We have heard all kinds of rumors today.”

Dean explained the whole story and as much as he hated to talk about Michael, it felt good to get it all off his chest... “And when I woke up in the hospital the Doctor came in and told me and Cas that we were gonna be parents.” Dean paused and waited for what he had just said to _sink_ in.

Charlie and Jo yelped and started bouncing up and down in their seats, “We are going to be Aunts!” they declared loudly.

Benny pulled Dean in for a quick hug. “Congrats man.”

Dean told them all about their plans to get married and how Cas was going to take his name. He was in the middle of telling them where they were going to get married when he felt a warm press to his shoulder, he looked up and seen his Mate holding out his lunch box. “Miss me, Cas?”

The Alpha leaned down and pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead. “Of course.” The Omega scooted over so Cas could sit down beside him. “Have you eaten yet, Dean?”

Dean shook his head. “No, not yet.”

Cas frowned and pushed his lunch box in front of Dean, “I packed extra today. There's a BLT, cool ranch Doritos, a Coke and a chocolate éclair inside.”

Dean smiled, opened the lunch box and dug in. “Thanks, Alpha,” he mumbled around a mouthful of BLT.

“You’re Welcome.”

Jo smiled at Cas, “So Dean has told us all the good news. A pup and a wedding coming up.”

Charlie beamed. “Yeah, congrats Da-- wait, you both can't be called daddy, that will just confuse the poor pup. How's that gonna work?” she questioned. “Oh, and it's gonna be hella weird calling you Mr. Winchester after you two tie the knot.” The redhead smirked at her best friend, “Why did you wanna take that _nerds_ name anyway?” Dean scoffed and shoved Charlie playfully.

“Dean is going to be daddy, and I'm going to be Papa. And I love that _nerd_ more than anything, so I'm damn proud I get the honor of becoming a Winchester, and that our pup will carry on the name.” Cas replied with a huge grin.

The rest of the day passed by quickly and by the time the bell rang at the end of sixth period, Dean was ready to get home. He shoved his book inside his backpack and walked up to Cas’ desk. “I'm so ready to go home.”

Cas hummed as he packed up his briefcase and took Dean’s hand. “Me too, my little Omega. Do you want to drive or do you want me to?”

“You drive, Alpha,” Dean replied as he leaned against his Mate. The Omega talked Cas into stopping at the bakery on their way home and picking up a dozen more of those donuts. He had two eaten before they made it home. When he went for a third once they made it into the house, Cas told him he would spoil his dinner and threatened to hide the box and ration them out. Dean huffed but put the donut back.

“Hey Dean, how does fried chicken, a baked potato and grilled corn sound for dinner?” Cas called out from the kitchen.

Dean shut his math book, got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist. “That's sounds delicious; need any help?”

“I got it; you can finish your homework.”

“All done,” Dean replied.

“In that case prepare us a few potatoes and ears of corn while I fry the chicken.”

They worked together to make dinner and then ate side by side on the couch while they watched a movie. After they ate, Cas cleaned up the kitchen while Dean put up laundry. After they were both done, they spent the rest of the evening watching _Dexter_.

At ten Dean turned off the TV. “Let's go to bed, Cas.”

The Alpha looked at his watch. “Dean, it's only ten.”

The Omega ran his hands up Cas’ chest and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him in and kissing him passionately. Dean nipped his Mate’s bottom lip before he whispered against Cas’ mouth, “Take me to bed, Alpha.”

Cas growled. “Anything you want, little Omega.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

They stripped each other on their way to the bedroom and fell onto the bed tangled around each other. Cas licked into his Mate’s mouth as he pushed two fingers into Dean’s wet hole. The Omega moaned and spread his legs wider. “Fuck, Alpha, just like that.” Cas crooked his fingers and brushed his Mate’s prostate over and over again until he was quivering and begging. “Cas, please, take me, knot me _Alpha_.”

The Alpha leaned in for one more kiss. “Roll over, my sweet little Omega.” Dean rolled over on his stomach, and Cas pulled his hips into the air. The Omega cried out at the warm press of Cas’ tongue against his slick soaked hole. 

“Oh, Alpha,” Dean panted, and Cas lapped and sucked at his rim. Dean’s cock was rock hard, it throbbed and dripped precum on the bed as his Mate continued to eat him out. “Please Cas,” Dean begged.

The Alpha got up on his knees, his mouth glistening from Dean’s slick. Cas pressed against Dean’s back and the Omega turned his head and licked Cas’ lips and chin.He purred as he tasted himself on his Mate. Cas lined up and pushed in slowly, loving how Dean’s hot slick walls clenched around his thick Alpha cock. Cas growled and rocked into his Mate slow and hard relishing in the little mewls and whimpers it drew from his Mate.

“Cas, babe, I need it hard and fast. Come on and be a good Alpha and knot your Omega.” Dean keened as Cas sped up to a near punishing pace. “Yes, yes, yes, touch me Cas. Make me come.” The Alpha wrapped his hand around Dean’s hot hard cock and began to jack his Mate off. “Oh fuck Cas, don't stop.” 

Cas moaned, “M’so close.” Dean could feel his Mate’s knot swelling as it popped in and out of his hole. The Alpha shoved in and let out a loud growl; the Omega went slack in his Mate’s arms as he felt Cas’ cock pulse and pump him full of his hot seed. Dean mewled as Cas continued to work him with his hand. Dean came with a shout when the Alpha rutted deep inside him. Cas’ knot throbbed, and he released another load of come against Dean’s prostate. The Omega’s release covered his Mate’s hand and dripped onto the sheets.

Cas maneuvered them into a more comfortable position on the dry part of the bed. They were both sweaty and panting. “God, Cas, that was so good.”

Cas hummed and kissed the back of Dean’s neck as he filled his Mate again. “I agree, very good.” 

Cas reached for the blanket to cover them up. “Too hot for that, Cas,” Dean grumbled.

“How about just the sheet?” He knew that they were going to fall asleep like this, and he didn't want his Mate to wake up cold. He knew the sheet would be better than nothing.

“Sheet’s okay,” Dean muttered as he snuggled back into Cas.

The Alpha positioned the sheet over them. Dean looked over his shoulder and gave his mate a lazy kiss. “Night, Alpha.”

Cas rested his hands on Dean’s belly, and the Omega purred sleepily. “Goodnight, Dean. Goodnight, lil’ puppy,” Cas cooed as he rubbed his Mate’s stomach. “Love you, Dean, and papa loves you, too.”

Dean breathed in deep, taking in the soothing smell of their combined scents. “Love you, Alpha, and love you lil’ puppy.”


	16. Chapter 16

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/73163B4E-1708-4259-903D-9A0539C3B217_zpshwwwpkpu.jpg.html)

Castiel rolled over to wrap his arms around his Mate, only to find him gone. The Alpha turned and looked at the clock. It was thirty minutes before they needed to get up; so why was Dean not in bed with him? Cas heard noises coming from downstairs and smiled; his Omega had probably woken up hungry and was down there eating the rest of his donuts. The Alpha sat up and stretched before he got out of bed, slipping on his sweatpants and t-shirt before padding downstairs to find his mate.

Dean was in the kitchen wiping down the stove when Cas came in. The Alpha looked over at the counter and saw two crockpots plugged in. “What's all this?”

Dean turned around and smiled at Cas. “It's dinner and dessert. I made a crockpot lasagna and a slow cooker chocolate lava cake. I timed it out to where it will be almost done when we get home. We can make garlic bread and a salad to go with the lasagna, and we have vanilla bean ice cream to go with the chocolate lava cake.”

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “What's the occasion?”

“It's Tuesday.” Dean replied.

Cas furrowed his brow. “Is there something special about Tuesday I don't know?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Last Saturday I invited Gabe to come over for dinner tonight.”

“Oh yeah, I completely forgot,” Cas sheepishly admitted.

Dean wrapped his arms around his Mate’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss; he whispered against his lips, “You would be completely lost without me, _Alpha_.” 

Cas nipped on Dean's lips. “You are 100% correct about that my little _Omega_ … Did you take your prenatal vitamin this morning?”

“Yes.”

“Have you eaten yet?” the Alpha asked.

“I may have finished off the rest of my donuts,” Dean mumbled.

Cas laughed and shook his head as he put a bagel into the toaster. “Looks like we will be making another stop at the bakery on our way home.”

Dean smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you, Alpha.” The Omega grabbed the blueberry cream cheese out of the refrigerator and handed it to Cas.

“Thank you.” The Alpha took it and got a butter knife from the drawer. Once he had his bagel ready he sat down at the counter and began to eat it. Dean handed him a glass of orange juice and put the cream cheese back in the refrigerator before he sat down by his Alpha. Cas smiled at his Mate, “Really, thank you. I appreciate you making dinner for tonight.” Cas placed his hand on Dean's knee and gently squeezed. “How about after I finish my bagel we go take a shower; I could give you a rim job, baby, how does that sound?”

Dean bit back a moan. “That sounds really fuckin’ good, Alpha. After you make me come, can I suck your cock?”

Cas finished his bagel in record timing and washed it down with his orange juice. He took his Mate’s hand and pulled him upstairs. “Hell yes you can,” the Alpha growled.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

Cas was on his knees, his tongue deep in his Omega’s slick hole. Dean's hands scrambled for purchase against the tiles as Cas added two fingers and massaged his Mate’s prostate. “Touch yourself, Dean. Come on my fingers and tongue.”

The Omega mewled, wrapped his hand around his hard cock and started to fuck his fist. “So close, Cas, I'm so close.” The Alpha growled and plunged his tongue in between his fingers. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, almost, Alpha.” Cas swirled his tongue around Dean’s slick-dripping rim and pressed his fingers against his Mate’s prostate. The Omega came with a shout, painting the tiles with his spend. 

Cas kissed his way up Dean's back. “You are so fuckin’ hot when you come.” 

The Omega laid against the tiles, panting until he caught his breath. Dean turned around and let his eyes roam down his Mate’s body to his hard thick cock swollen between his legs. The Omega smirked, dropped to his knees and wrapped his lips around the head of Cas’ cock. The Alpha growled and threaded his fingers in Dean’s hair. The Omega purred around Cas’ cock, taking him deeper. The Alpha moaned and dropped his head back against the tiles. “Dean, you feel so good.” The Omega bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the head, dipping it into the slit and gathering the pearls of precum that gathered there. Dean brought up his hand to play with his Mate’s balls and jack his cock. The Omega felt as the Alpha’s knot start to swell.

Dean popped off his cock, but continued to stroke him. “You going to come down my throat _Alpha_? And what I can't swallow, are you going to _mark_ me with it?” Cas growled and thrusted into Dean’s fist. “Mmm, that's it Alpha.” The Omega began to massage his Mate’s knot as he wrapped his lips around the Alpha’s cock and sucked him down.

“Oh fuck, Dean, don't stop, I'm going to come,” the Alpha growled as he made shallow thrusts with his hips. The Omega hummed around his Mate’s cock and squeezed his knot. Cas growled low as his dick pulsed, spurting his thick come down Dean’s throat. The Omega pulled back when he couldn't swallow anymore. Dean continued to massage the Alpha’s knot and watched as his Mate’s cock painted his chest in long, hot stripes. The Omega worked his Mate through his orgasm before he stood back up. The Alpha groaned at the sight of his seed coating his Omega. Cas reached over and massaged his come into Dean’s chest and stomach.

The Omega laughed and smirked at his Mate. “ _Possessive Alpha_ , rubbing in your mark.”

Cas pulled him into a kiss. “I want to make sure everyone knows you're _mine_.”

Dean hummed against his Mate’s lips. “They do, Alpha.”

The two washed each other off and got out of the shower to dry off and get dressed. Dean put his jeans on and turned to Cas. “Alpha, can I wear the black Henley you wore last night? I want to have your smell on me.”

Cas turned to him and smiled. “Yes, my little Omega, it's on the chair in the bedroom.”

“Thank you,” Dean called over his shoulder as he walked back into the bedroom. The Omega slipped his Mate’s shirt on and brought it up to his nose: sandalwood and honey. Dean sighed and finished getting dressed.

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

The Omega sat behind Cas’ desk grading papers with the help of the answer sheet Cas had given him, while the Alpha taught class. Dean smirked when he got to Sam’s paper; it took everything in him not to draw little penises all over it. The only thing that stopped him was he didn't think his Mate would appreciate it that much. A knock on the door made Dean’s head snap up. Bobby was standing there. “Mr. Novak, may I speak with you in the hall for a moment?”

Cas nodded and turned to his class. “Okay, class, start reading chapter 16 section 1, I will be back in a few minutes; until then Dean is in charge.” The Omega smirked at the class and Sam rolled his eyes.

Cas shut the door behind him, “What can I help you with, Mr. Singer?”

The gruff Alpha rolled his eyes. “Call me Bobby, son.”

Cas smiled. “What can I help you with, Bobby?”

“I wanted to let you know we just started a shadowing program with the local college. When students are in their last semester, they come here and shadow a teacher two days a week, Wednesdays and Fridays. I wanted to let you know because there is a student that will be shadowing you. Her name is Meg Masters, and you will need to show her how to prepare lesson plans, teach classes, and evaluate student progress, how to maintain discipline in the classroom. Also, how to communicate with parents about students’ progress. Are you up for that? I know you also have your pregnant Mate to deal with.” Bobby shook his head smiling, “And we all know what a handful Dean can be.”

Cas nodded. “Yes, I believe I can handle taking care of Dean and letting this young woman shadow me. If it gets to be too much I will come and inform you, because my Mate comes first. He will always come _first_. But I fully support this program, and I want to a part of it. So I will be more than happy to assist Ms. Masters and teach her all I can.” 

Bobby clapped him on the shoulder. “Good Man, glad to hear where your priorities lie. And thank you, Castiel; she will be here tomorrow.” The older Alpha smirked. “I will let you get back to your class; you probably don't wanna leave Dean in charge too long.”

Cas laughed. “You're probably right.” The Alpha walked back into his classroom and joined Dean over at his desk.

The Omega looked up from where he was still grading papers. “What was that all about?”

“Bobby told me I was going to have a shadow from the local college on Wednesdays and Fridays, and she starts tomorrow. I'm suppose to teach her how to make lesson plans, evaluate student progress, stuff like that,” Cas explained.

“That's cool, Cas, she's going to have the best teacher.” Dean capped the pen and handed Cas the tests. “All done, Alpha.”

Cas smiled. “I could just kiss you; thank you for grading those for me.”

Dean shrugged. “I wouldn't say not to a kiss, and it's no problem, just doing my job as teacher’s assistant.”

By last period Dean was tired, cranky, and wanted to go home. He wondered if the pregnancy was making him feel this way. He had gotten plenty of sleep and had never felt like this after a day of school, unless he was sick. And this was the second day in a row. The Omega walked up to Cas’ desk. “Can we just call it a day and go home now?”

Cas furrowed his brow, “What’s wrong; is everything okay?”

“M’just tired, Cas, really tired.” Dean yawned. “I think it's the pup, my body getting used to pregnancy.”

Cas wrapped his arms around his Mate. “My poor Omega, I will give you a massage tonight. How does that sound?”

Dean purred against his Mate’s chest, “That sounds amazing, Alpha.”

“Just one hour, Dean, and we will go home,” Cas assured him.

“Gotta stop by the bakery first,” Dean mumbled.

Cas laughed, “Yes, I remember. Now take your seat and if you need to lay your head down, I can give you a rundown of the lesson later.” Dean nodded and took his seat.

Charlie nudged him with her elbow, “Dean, you okay?”

“Yeah, just really tired; I think it's the pregnancy.”

Charlie hummed. “Yeah, that's common.”

“It just sucks. I'm not used to a normal day at school wearing me out. If it's like this now, how is it going to be when I get further along?” Dean groaned as he laid his head down. “Wake me when class is over.” Charlie snorted and ran her hand over her friend’s back.

“Dean, wake up,” Cas whispered by his ear.

The Omega groaned and rubbed his eyes. He raised up and looked around to see Cas’ classroom was empty. “I fell asleep, didn't I?”

Cas ran his hand through Dean’s hair smiling, “Yeah, you did.”

Dean stood up and shouldered his backpack. “I'm sorry, Cas.”

Cas wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist. “It's okay, my little Omega. You can't help the pup has worn you out. Let's get you home.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

They picked up some more donuts on their way home. Dean laid down on the couch to rest his eyes for a minute before he cooked the garlic bread and made the salad. He ended up falling back to sleep. Cas smiled at his sleeping Mate and finished dinner while he waited for Gabe to arrive . The Omega woke up to Gabe shaking his shoulder. “Hey, Cas wanted me to wake you up and let you know dinner was done.”

Dean groaned and sat up. “I didn't mean to fall asleep, _again_.”

Gabe shrugged. “You need all the rest you can get; it's good for the pup. Now let's go feed the lil guy… or girl.”

Cas had the table set and the food plated when Dean and Gabe came in. Dean sat down by his Mate and scrubbed his hands down his face. “Sorry I fell back to sleep, Cas, and left you to finish dinner by yourself.”

Cas leaned over and kissed his temple. “Hey, you had most of it already made. I just had to make garlic bread and a salad. You needed the rest, babe.”

The three of the ate and talked. After dinner they took dessert in the living room. Gabe sat down in the recliner, he gave them both a serious look. “I need to talk to you two.”

Cas nodded. “What's going on, Gabe?”

The Beta took a deep breath. “Michael called me last night.”

Dean stiffened, and Cas could smell the anxiety rolling off him. He wrapped his arm around his Mate. “What did he say, Gabriel?” the Alpha demanded.

“He was, uh, he was really out of it. He just got out of his third surgery to reconstruct his occipital bone. He kept ranting about how Dean was wasted on you. That he would break your bond and become his Alpha. And that he already had a plan in the works to get his Omega.” Castiel growled, and Gabe continued in a soothing tone. “Like I said, he was really out of it. I don't even know if he realized it was me he was talking to. Hell he may not have even realized what he was saying; it could all mean nothing, but I still thought I should tell you.”

Cas took a few calming breaths. “Thank you for telling us, Gabe.”

Dean was panicked, “Break our bond? Can he do that?! Can a True Mate bond be broken?"

The Beta turned to Dean and nodded sadly. “Yeah, it can, and it's really painful. Because the bond is so strong and never meant to be broken it can have dire consequences; one or both Mates can die during the process. So you watch yourself okay? I don't know if his threats were meaningless or not. I just want to make sure you and the pup are safe.” Gabe turned to his brother, “You to Castiel.” Cas nodded in agreement. 

“I will,” Dean replied shakily.

Cas pulled him in closer. “I will protect you, _always_ , Dean.” Cas placed his hand on Dean’s stomach. “And _our pup_. Okay?”

Dean nodded. “I know, Alpha.”

“And you have me too, Dean; if that big bag of dicks tries anything, I will fuck him up,” Gabe declared.

“Do you think he knows about the pup?” Dean asked.

Gabe shook his head, “No, I think he would have mentioned it if he did.”

Dean covered his stomach with both hands protectively. “ _Good_.”

Gabe stayed a while longer before he told them he needed to be going; he had papers to grade for a class of his tomorrow. Cas shut and locked the door behind him. When he turned around he got an arm full of his Mate. The Alpha wrapped his arms around his Omega. “It's okay, Dean,” Cas assured him.

“Do you really think that he would try to break our bond, Cas?” Dean whispered.

Cas ran his hand across his Mate’s cheek. “If he ever tries, I will kill him. You are my _True Mate_ , my _Omega_ , and no one will ever take you from me. Do you understand?” Dean nodded and Cas kissed him gently, “Good… Now let's go to bed. I promised you a massage.”

[ ](http://s1024.photobucket.com/user/cassondraschindler/media/CF686C15-A89F-4CD0-A6D2-C7F79D6D2DBC_zpslrvxt4qv.jpg.html)

“Strip,” Cas told his Mate once they were in the bedroom. Dean undressed down to his boxers and the Alpha clucked his tongue. “Take those off too.” Dean slipped out of them and crawled into bed.

The Alpha stripped his clothes off as well not wanting to ruin the with the oil, before he retrieved a small bottle of massage oil from the bedside table drawer. He straddled his Mate’s ass and slicked up his hands. Dean mewled as Cas massage his shoulders and back. The Alpha worked out all the kinks then worked his way down lower, rubbing Dean's thighs, calves and feet. “Roll over, Dean.” The Omega turned over onto his back. His cock was hard and dripping precum. The smell of fresh slick permeated the air. The Alpha growled, “Are you enjoying your massage, Dean?”

“Mmm, yes Alpha,” Dean purred. Cas poured more oil onto his hands and worked his way up his Mate’s body, worshipping it. The Alpha gripped the Omega’s hard cock and slid his slick hand up and down his Mate’s length. Dean’s hands gripped the sheets. “Oh, Cas,” the Omega keened as he spread his legs wider.

“You like that?” the Alpha growled. “What about this?” Cas’ tongue swiped over his Mate’s slick pucker. 

“God, yes, yes, I love that, Alpha.” Cas hummed against Dean’s rim as his tongue delved deeper, all the while his hand still stroking his Mate’s cock. Cas worked Dean over until there was a puddle of slick on the bed underneath him, and he was begging to be mounted by his Alpha. “Please, Cas, knot me, knot your Omega.” Cas knew Dean _needed_ this, he needed to be taken by his Mate, his Alpha; to rid his mind of all thoughts of Michael. Dean needed Cas to prove he was his, and _always_ would be, that no one would take him from his Alpha. And truth be told Cas _needed_ it to. He needed to prove all those things to Dean. He needed to show his Mate he was a strong, watchful Alpha who would protect Dean and his pup with his very life. 

The Alpha growled, slicked up his cock and flipped Dean over onto his stomach before he plunged it into his Mate’s quivering hole. Cas set a fast pace, his knot had already started to swell before he had mounted his Mate. The noises Dean made, the way he begged, the smell of his arousal and the taste of his slick was too much for the Alpha. Cas reached around and took his Mate’s cock in his hand and stroked it hard and fast. Dean panted against the pillow as his Mate rode him. The Omega felt the knot tug on his rim. Their bedroom was filled with the sounds of skin on skin, the wet squelching of Cas’ knot popping in and out of him, growling and mewling.

The Alpha thrusted in and stilled as his knot swelled, locking them together. Cas’ cock throbbed and pumped his hot release into Dean’s body. The Omega keened as he felt the first wave of his Mate’s seed and came on the bed in long, thick stripes.

Cas groaned and laid them on their side. He kissed and scented every inch of his Mate’s sweaty body that he could reach while they were tied together. The Omega relaxed against his Mate and purred as Cas ran soothing circles over his belly. “I love you, Dean.”

Dean placed his hand over the Alpha’s. “I love you, too.”

Cas whispered against his Mate’s shoulder, “You are mine; you both are.”

Dean cuddled back to where he was flush against Cas. “Good, because there is no one else we would rather belong to.”


End file.
